


兵不厌诈

by mrscy07



Series: 糕饼店 [6]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 115,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscy07/pseuds/mrscy07
Summary: 源于前阵子的换脸男扮女装的饼饼&少年英雄的糕糕
Series: 糕饼店 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477322
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“少..小姐！你慢点，我跟不上你了！”季香一路小跑的跟在季肖冰的身后，季肖冰季府独子，自小体弱多病，承蒙仙医到府医治数日，离开之时建议把肖冰着女装当女儿养能挡灾。这一养便到了二十五岁。养在深闺的季肖冰很少能出门，一是身体确实不好，二来对外季府都说生了一个女儿，他不能穿男装，他又不爱穿女装。今天日头很好，在季母的首肯下，季肖冰带着他的小丫鬟出门逛街。

“出门在外像个女孩样，别跑听见没！”季肖冰穿了一件米白色的衬衫，外面套个小马甲，马甲同款的裤子配上靴子。这已经算是不女气的衣服了。季肖冰自小就做女儿养所以也就留了长发，季夫人也是个时尚的人，自己烫头的时候也拉着季肖冰烫了个发型。这一身搭起来倒是英气许多。季肖冰转了转假胸调整了一下让自己舒服一点。季夫人头疼的抓着他的手。“在外面！千万别这样！要记得矜持点！外面风大，把口罩戴上！”又拿另一个口罩给季肖冰戴上。

季肖冰这边点着头循规蹈矩的带着季香走了出门，到了大街逛的兴奋了就在街上大步走了起来。季肖冰一米八的个子，大长腿，一脚迈出去本来就够一米六的季香追上几步，这下更是得用跑的了。

走着走着季肖冰就有点热了，刚好又看见路边有卖冰糖葫芦，“香。”季肖冰原本的声音有点低沉，没准备好差点说出来，只好调整换成假声：“香香，吃糖葫芦吗？”

季香追了半天终于追到了季肖冰，气喘吁吁的她想喝水！“不要，我要喝奶茶！”

。。。季肖冰斜了一眼季香，“我给你买糖葫芦，你陪我去喝奶茶！”季香做出了让步！

“成交！”

季香掏出钱买了一个糖葫芦给季肖冰，季肖冰摘了口罩，立刻咬了一口。“诶，找钱呐？！”季香等着小贩找钱，结果小贩却愣神了。季香顺着小贩的眼神看过去，好吧，又一个被季肖冰颜值震撼到的人！

季肖冰长得很漂亮，唇红齿白的，眉眼之间风情万种却又透着娴静典雅。季肖冰从小就在季府的私塾里念书，季香从小陪着季肖冰在私塾里念书看过太多被他美貌惊艳到的人。“诶，”季香拍了一下小贩，小贩才缓过神来，赶紧从包里掏出钱递给季香。“真好看。”

“你不喝奶茶了吗？”季肖冰走了几步看着季香没有跟，便招呼季香，季香听闻立刻小跑了过来。

过了一个小桥，桥旁就有个奶茶店，季香点了一杯奶茶，问季肖冰，看了一眼菜单指着菜单上的美式咖啡：“这个！”

“冰的还是热的？！”店员问。

“冰的！”

“热的！”

两个人异口同声让店员左右为难。“热的！听我的！”季香把菜单还给店员，然后小声在季肖冰耳朵边说：“万一喝出毛病来你就别想出来了！”

“真好看。”

“我家小姐好看吧！不如算便宜一点啊！”

店员跑到吧台问了一下，自从季肖冰走进奶茶店就引得一群人在窃窃私语，店员从吧台跑到季肖冰桌边：“这是我们的会员卡，我们老板说给你们打五折，能不能在店里多坐一会儿？！”季香抬头一看，门口已经集聚了一群人，“哦哦。”她看了一眼季肖冰，季肖冰正在认真的吃着糖葫芦。季香给季肖冰打了个暗号，季肖冰回头看了看，外面的一群人蜂拥要挤进来。

“排队啊，排队啊！”店员跑到外面维持秩序，整个奶茶店都挤得满满的人。没有位置只好在外面等着。

“我要走了。”季肖冰拿到美式之后就要起身走。“少。小姐！坐一下嘛，拿人手短，五折诶！”季香拿着会员卡在季肖冰的面前晃了晃。虽然是季府的大少爷，但是季肖冰还是挺勤俭持家的，既然拿了人家五折卡，那就坐坐呗。

喝了一半咖啡，季肖冰还是受不了人太多要走，已经算是坐了一会儿了，店员赶紧给季肖冰让出了路。季肖冰和季香才走出门口，门口就停了一辆军车，从车上走下来一个穿着军装的人，胸前的徽章告诉季肖冰这个人是军区司令。

季肖冰不动声色的站在他面前。来人比他略矮一点，微胖的身形，一身戎装穿得笔挺。季肖冰礼貌的笑了一下就要带着季香离开，

“请留步。”司令身边的副官拦住了季肖冰的去路，季肖冰瞬间火就上来了，但是碍于公众场合他忍了一下。“请问有什么事儿？”

“您好，我是白一骢。”果然站在季肖冰面前的正是S区的司令白一骢。

“您好。白先生有什么事儿找我吗？”养在深闺的女儿家哪里知道谁是白一骢对吧。

“请问小姐贵姓？”

“免贵姓季。”

“敢问小姐是否已婚配？”季肖冰听到这句柳眉一皱：“与您何干？”季肖冰迈开步子往前走，副官想拦被季肖冰打了回去。“她好大的力气。”副官小声说道。

“堂堂一区司令，如此失礼。”季香小跑的跟在季肖冰的身后。“他都结婚多少年了，还大庭广众问一个姑娘婚配否？不知羞。。。”季香说着就一下撞到了一堵墙，季肖冰在她前面突然停了下来。季香抬头一看，季肖冰一脸阴鸷地看着她，顿觉得自己说错了话！

“对不起，少爷！”季香立刻道歉，季肖冰没想多停留就又迈开步子往前走。

而被季肖冰晾在一旁的司令看着季肖冰离去的背影突然觉得有意思。“司令，她！”

“不碍不碍，美女哪能没点脾气呢？”司令摆摆手。转身上车，这时一个身形虐胖头发有些少还带着半个面具的便衣中年男人走到司令的窗边，与司令窃语了几句，司令便让他上车。

季肖冰才走进季府的路口就看见满路口都是人，一辆熟悉的军车停在路口处。

“诶，小姐回来了小姐回来了。”季福老远就看见他家漂亮的大小姐，毕竟小姐的身高够高，一眼就看见了。众人给季肖冰让了一条路，季肖冰一脸困惑，但是还是往里走。“怎么人这么多啊！”季香小声的问季福。“来贵客了。”

往正厅走就看见白司令和季夫人坐着闲聊，白司令身边站着副官，一个略胖带着面具的中年男人坐在侧位上，如果季肖冰没有猜错那位正是司令的军师施磊。

“母亲。”季肖冰给季夫人行了礼。“这是白将军。”

“白将军。”果然猜没错。

“早闻季府大小姐有闭月羞花之貌，今日一见果然名不虚传。”施磊在旁开口道。

白将军笑了一下转身说道：“季夫人，不知令嫒可有婚配。”

白将军前来拜访，季夫人也不好拒绝，贵客临门也只能迎进来，结果白将军身后竟然跟了这么多看热闹的人。有什么热闹好看啊。期间先是寒暄几句。季夫人的哥哥是X区司令，和白将军算是有些渊源，一开始就套近乎，季夫人也知道军区掌管整个S城，自然对辖下人口了若指掌。但是平日素无来往也不知道对方为什么前来，季肖冰这一进门季夫人才知道来意。

“回将军，不曾。”

“啊。”白将军和施军师互看了一眼，“不知道小姐芳龄？”

“。。。25了。”

“鄙人有一学生，少年有成，刚刚晋升为上校。今年也25。未曾婚配。”司令是来提亲的，为了他的得意门生。

“我这个。”季夫人面露难色，此刻正厅前大门口乌泱泱的站了一堆的人，她也不能对外说她养了二十几年的女儿其实是个儿子。而她漂亮的“女儿”此时就坐旁边，一脸震惊的听着长辈们的聊天。母子俩打着暗语，也不敢太多交流。

这时堂下一个胖阿姨站了出来，季夫人一看，这不是有名的媒婆吗？“哎哟，这位上校我是见过的，一表人才战功赫赫，自古美女配英雄，季大小姐可是我们S区的一枝花，自然要配上校这样的少年英雄了。”

正说着，季老爷从外面回来。媒婆又拉着季老爷说了一通，施磊故意给媒婆使了个眼神，媒婆立刻发动起现场的市民，众人起哄之下季家莫名其妙的和司令定下了婚约。

“要不我逃吧。”

“。。。”

“我也是这么说！”季夫人心疼的看着儿子，这要嫁过去还了得，一来有欺骗之嫌二来她这柔柔弱弱的儿子那里是上校的对手，总是要吃亏的。

“逃婚也不是不可以，但是。”季老爷突然想到：“你要考虑你哥哥和白司令的关系。”在那么多人面前定下的婚约，逃婚不只是是季家颜面有关，更重要的是会影响两个司令之间的关系，势必会影响到区域稳定。“反正也只是定婚约，两个人还没见过面，到时候就说不合适就好了。”

。。。

“所以你们商量的结果还是要把我卖了？！”季肖冰双脚盘着坐在椅子上。

“不是卖了，是给大家一个面子。”他们所处的联盟因为是由不同区的城市组成，所以其实内部结构也并不稳定，各区之间发展不平衡经常也有小区域的冲突，而在越往区域内部生活的人也有自保的心理想和外圈城市切割。而季家的背景让他们现在身处尴尬的境地。

一家人商量了一夜未果，第二天季肖冰还在床上赖着，就听见门外季香的声音“不好了不好了，大小姐！”季香推门进来又把门关上。“出什么事儿了！女孩子要矜持一点！”

“外面外面！”季香开始在衣柜里给季肖冰找衣服，季肖冰才做起来就被一堆衣服给砸了一脸。“外面怎么了！”

“快快，白司令派人来接你了！”

？！季肖冰一咕噜起来赶紧洗了脸刷了牙，挑了一套裤装坐在化妆柜前。季香早已拿起了化妆棉等着给季肖冰化妆。季肖冰虽然五官生的美，但是毕竟是男儿，平日素颜还是略能看出一丝男儿气质，所以总是会简简单单的上个妆，让脸部柔和一点。季香给季肖冰化好了妆，季肖冰清了清嗓子，才往正厅去。

“让小冰提前到军营里熟悉一下环境。”

“。。。。军嫂也要军事化管理啊？！”季肖冰不可思议的看着一群人？

“不用不用，就是提前让你住进去，瀚宇马上也要回来了，婚礼我们正在筹备中。等瀚宇一回来就可以办了。”

。。。

“婚礼？！”季家异口同声道。

“对啊，既然定下婚约，打铁趁热还是赶紧把婚礼办了，瀚宇这次在前线打了胜战，回来再结婚可以提升士气。”施磊喝了一口茶说道。

神tm的提升士气！季肖冰强压着脾气不然他手中的茶杯可能要粉碎。

季家现在被架在火上骑虎难下！最后在司令的要求之下季肖冰还是被带进了军营。

“不是，我。”季肖冰被请到军车前的时候，回头看了看家里的人，季香挽着季夫人站在门口眼泪哗哗就下来了。“小姐他一个人怎么能。”

“哎，到时候我再想办法让你来。”季肖冰叹了一口气。美名其曰让季香好好收拾东西，其实就是怕季家反悔赶着先把季肖冰给带走，这是在强抢民女！季家集体无语。

“司令，我看还是明天把季家小姐接进来。”施磊和司令面对面坐着小酌。

“怎么有点强抢民女的意思。”司令摇摇头。

“司令，先不说这位季小姐貌若天仙，先说她的背景，她舅舅可是X区司令。昨天她一出现网络上都沸腾了，我怕夜长梦多。”对于这位季小姐白一骢倒是早有耳闻只是不知到底如何美，昨天一见果然天上地下只此一人。他的学生高瀚宇少年英才，早已被众人踏破门槛，他自然是要帮他选个最好的，颜是天下一绝，家世背景也不能低。军师那日闲来无事正在上网就看见网络上疯传那个天下一绝的季肖冰的照片，一眼就相中了季肖冰，和他家的高瀚宇简直是绝配了，于是用最快的速度了解了季肖冰的家世背景，司令才亲自出马提亲的。

身为军人都有狼性，抓到猎物势在必得绝不能落入旁人之手。

季肖冰坐在车子后座，旁边坐着施磊，“家属大院没有那么严格，瀚宇家有个保姆，但是因为瀚宇出征最近也请假回家了，不过家属大院有公共的食堂，季小姐也不必担心。”

季肖冰表面笑着内心已经暴怒了：“老子担心个锤子！快放了老子才是正道！”

“既来之则安之。”施磊似乎看出季肖冰的心事，意味深长的说了一句，季肖冰一路上保持着大家闺秀的态度，听到这里冷哼了一声。

车子开到高瀚宇的房子，是一个两层半的小楼，外面有个小院子，草长得还好，看得出有清理过。施磊把钥匙递给季肖冰，季肖冰看着这一大串的钥匙挑了挑眉。送到高瀚宇家之后，司令让季肖冰先熟悉一下环境，晚上还会来接他去吃饭，然后就走了。

季肖冰独自打开高瀚宇的房子，推开门的刹那，一股清香扑来，看来这个家政做的不错，即便好几日没人住还是让人一进门有种很舒服的感觉。季肖冰只简单的带了一些衣物来，就一个简单的行李箱。他把行李箱放在客厅，先在屋子里转了一圈。

一楼有客厅餐厅厨房还有两个房间，应该是家政住的。往二楼的楼梯是一个大弯角，木质的楼梯，季肖冰扶着手扶上去，楼上有三间房，一间是书房，一间是电脑房，满墙的电脑，还有一间就是主卧了。季肖冰站在主卧愣了很久，啥情况，这么大！主卧有几十平方，床也特别大。。。。

我擦，高瀚宇是个大胖子吗！！！

旁边有个衣柜，季肖冰打开一看，衣服也不大啊，搞这么大的床干嘛。

季肖冰的脑子立刻出了无数的小剧场，“禽兽！”结束了脑补季肖冰脱口而出。

远在回城路上的高瀚宇打了一个喷嚏，高幸在旁边笑道：“司令骂你了啊！”

。。。“不要迷信！”高瀚宇揉揉鼻子。

季肖冰继续往楼上走，三楼的门是锁着的，还是用了密码锁，季肖冰看了看就下了楼。

季肖冰坐在沙发上双手撑着脸，所以现在他真的得既来之则安之了。

旁晚司令的副官来请季肖冰到司令家里吃饭，司令的太太看到季肖冰就欢喜的不得了，直说如果不是两个儿子已经结婚，她是要留下来当儿媳妇的。季肖冰毕竟是大户人家出身，言谈举止都十分得体，一晚上笑脸相迎，吃饭的时候也非常的斯文。司令看着季肖冰满意的点点头，这样的女子才能配得上我的学生啊！

吃完饭从司令家里回来，季肖冰也不知道该怎么办，又转了一圈，楼下的两个房间明显是有主人的，他睡哪儿呢？！管他呢，反正他不在家！季肖冰就在高瀚宇的房间里暂时住了下来！


	2. Chapter 2

毕竟是陌生的房子，虽然高瀚宇的床还是挺软的，但是季肖冰还是一大早就醒了，躺在床上好久也没起来，他寻思着这接下来要怎么办，昨晚听司令他们说高瀚宇还有一个礼拜才回来，而婚礼已经开始准备了，吃完饭试图出一下院门，虽然没人拦他，但是他感觉的到有人在跟他，所以他也就闲晃一下回家了。

季肖冰还在神游的时候手机突然响了起来。“喂，少爷是我。”季香给季肖冰打来的电话。“怎么样？”

“家里没人，我刚熟悉了他家，外面还没逛过。”季肖冰单手托腮思考着今天得做点啥。

“早饭吃了吗？”

“刚起来，”季肖冰看了一下闹钟。“等会儿去食堂吃饭。”

“！！！他家连个保姆都没有吗？！”我们家少爷什么时候去吃过食堂？！

“他出征，人家休假了啊！没事儿，军队的伙食你放心，又不是没吃过。”季香听闻在哪头嘘了一声，季肖冰赶紧压低声音。“我都收拾好了，”

“嗯，我今天问问，让他们带你进来。”挂了电话，季肖冰就去浴室洗漱。高瀚宇的房间大，浴室也大，昨天累的只冲了个澡，晚上要好好泡个澡。季肖冰一进浴室就发现那个偌大的浴缸，不应该是一个浴池。高瀚宇还挺会享受的。“荒淫！”最后一口水吐出来，季肖冰说了两个字。

大清早在晨练的高瀚宇又打了一个喷嚏。高幸：“哥，老王骂你了？！。”

。。。“胡说八道！”高瀚宇摸了摸自己的耳朵，昨天晚上烧了一个晚上。

季肖冰出来的急，没带几件衣服，从行李箱里拿出来，我靠都是裙子！季肖冰觉得自己快死了。穿好假胸，换好裙子，真的太匆忙了，没把季香带出来！还好平时季肖冰还学了简单的化妆术，对着衣橱的镜子简简单单的打了个底，让自己看过去柔和一点。

季肖冰抓了手机和钥匙走出了高瀚宇的房子，这个时候门口就站着一个小女兵。

“嫂子好！”

。。。。季肖冰正下楼梯，差点脚崴了。

“司令让我来陪您逛逛。”小女兵受过训练脸上波澜不惊，但是季肖冰从她眼里能看出情绪波动挺大的，哎，脸是个好东西。季肖冰立刻收拾了一下情绪：“你早饭吃了吗？”

“吃了。”

。。。“我还没吃，我们先去食堂吧！”季肖冰坐上了停在外面的电瓶车往食堂开去。

“你们都这么早吗？”

“嗯，五点起来晨练。”

“你当兵几年了？”

“三。。三年。”

“诶，你们食堂有什么好吃的？”

“都挺好吃的。”

。。。。

这无营养的对话要到什么时候，季肖冰觉得很无聊，鼓着脸吹了吹额前的头发。“嫂子你长得真好看。”

“。。。。昂，谢谢啊！”

“我们上校也特别帅，你们俩真的好配！”小女兵说到这里有点激动，方向盘有点抖。

“你你。悠着点。我还没见过他呢。”小女兵把车子停了下来，打开手机翻到高瀚宇的照片递给季肖冰。

“这是训练的时候我们偷拍的。”季肖冰把手机拿到第一眼就被震撼到了，高瀚宇裸着上身正在训练的样子，我靠身材这么好！季肖冰漫不经心的摸了摸鼻子，还好，没有喷出来。

季肖冰刷了几张，突然对高瀚宇提升了一点好感度。下意识的摸了摸自己的胸叹了口气。小女兵看到季肖冰抹胸的样子立刻抓着季肖冰的手。

季肖冰抬头看了看小女兵。“那个，被人看到不好。”

“哦。”

两个人再度出发，开了不一会儿到了食堂，家属大院的食堂不像普通的食堂那么冷冰冰的，装修的比较温馨，沙发的座位软软的，在门口就有一个点餐台，所有的餐点都有按钮，按下去就可以看到实物的样子，季肖冰点了一份小米粥加了两个包子，顺带手给小女兵点了一杯五谷茶，找了个位置坐下来。因为已经到八点了，整个食堂也没有人，早餐的供应将在九点停止，季肖冰来的算是刚好。

服务员接到单子快速的做好端了出来。一看是生面孔，而且是个漂亮的生面孔。

“高上校的媳妇儿！”

。。。早晚有一天我要把这个称呼给改成季肖冰的老公！

。。。

“哦哦，听说了，嫂子真的好漂亮啊！”

“啊，谢谢啊！”季肖冰尴尬的低下头喝粥。“哦，这个茶给你点的。”五谷茶被放到季肖冰的面前，他看了一眼推给了小女兵。小女兵接过五谷茶：“谢谢嫂子！”

季肖冰一口粥差点呛死。这什么破称呼！

“我呢，叫季肖冰，你叫我小冰就行了。”

“那不行，我叫你冰姐吧！”

“咳咳咳。。我看过去很老吗？”季肖冰眯着眼睛问。

“小冰小冰！”小女兵低着头默默的喝着五谷茶，季肖冰这边大开大合的吃着早餐。军队的包子真的超级香，一口咬下去柔软的面团，肥嫩的猪肉，让季肖冰闭上眼睛慢慢品味。对面的喝完了五谷茶，才抬起头的小女兵被这一幕惊艳到了。嫂子真的太漂亮了！

季肖冰睁开眼睛就看见对面的小女兵一脸花痴的看着自己，突然起了坏心想撩一下，于是四处瞻望了一下，结果发现厨房门口挤了一堆人。。。。

食堂的管理被推了出来跟季肖冰打招呼：“你好。我是食堂的大厨。”

“啊，包子很好吃！”季肖冰晃了晃手中的包子。

“好吃就多吃一点。”大厨又唤人送了一屉小笼包。季肖冰一脸为难，但是又不好拒绝，只好接过来：“谢谢！”大厨开心的走了，季肖冰看着一屉的小笼包思考了一下，看了看小女兵：“你饿吗？你肯定饿了，这个帮我吃一下吧！”

“呃。”小女兵本来想拒绝季肖冰，但是看着季肖冰扑闪着大眼睛一脸真挚的看着自己，“谢谢嫂子。”

。。。。“那肉包你也帮我吃了吧！”季肖冰把碗里另一个没有动过的包子推到小女兵的面前。

“啊！”小女兵红着脸接过包子，两个人安安静静得把早餐吃完了，季肖冰擦了嘴起身，小女兵立刻收拾了碗筷放到厨余架上。

“嫂。。小冰姐，”，，，昂，随便吧！“你想去哪里逛逛我带你去。”

“诶，司令在哪儿？”季肖冰问道。

“司令走了啊。去联盟开会了。”小女兵启动车。擦！这寸劲儿，季肖冰坐好位置看了一眼周围：“就附近吧，”虽然坐车，季肖冰还是懒得走远。

“这边是住宅区了，附近也有售卖机，你家门口就有一个。你家里应该有一个机器人吧。”

。。。“在哪儿？！”

“。。。等下去你家再告诉你吧。反正通过那个机器人你可以买你想要的东西，配送中心会给你送来。”科技让生活变得特别简单，即便是纪律严明的部队也不能落俗。在家属大院里逛了一圈季肖冰大概了解了大院的样子，也大概知道院子里都住了什么人。终于回到高瀚宇的家，季肖冰其实一路心不在焉很久，家里有个机器人，但是他没发现，这件事对他刺激有点大。

小女兵在房子里绕了一圈，停留在厨房旁一个柱子边上，“一般就在这里充电。”

。。。这个充电桩他一开始也好奇的，所以人呢？！不是，东西呢？！

“有可能被上校关起来了。”

。。。。神经病！

“你扫这个，用手机也可以定。。”小女兵指着充电桩上的二维码，季肖冰打开手机扫了一下，“这是啥。”验证框跳出来要输入数字，小女兵看了一眼，在手机里翻了一下，找到一张高瀚宇的军装照：“这个，你输入这个。”季肖冰输入了高瀚宇的编号，手机提示绑定成功！

“嗯，现在你就可以用了！”季肖冰打开应用里面货品琳琅满目，死宅的梦想！

“钱怎么转进去？”

“不用钱，直接记在上校的账户上！”

！！！什么，

“嗯，这个二维码是唯一的，谁住着这儿就挂谁的，”

“但是不是谁都可以扫吗？”

“不是啊，只有家属可以绑定啊。”

！！！

“你应该已经进入数据库了，刚刚就没有提醒你非法登录。否则你的手机都会爆掉的！”

！！！

季肖冰现在有种想死的心。

“你咋心这么大呢！”季香在家里翘着脚嗑瓜子，那一头季肖冰说一个字叹一口气。

“我不是好奇吗。”好奇害死猫。

“诶不对，他们都把你输入数据库了？！你还逃得掉吗？”季香听到季肖冰那边冷笑了一下。“那两个老头坏得很，这个我得想办法。”

这几日季肖冰三餐都和小女兵去吃饭，吃完就在附近逛逛，季肖冰长得漂亮嘴也甜，一来二去认识了不少人。好多人慕名来看他，小孩子也特别喜欢她。恰巧遇到个周末，季肖冰就和小女兵在大院里的公众广场和小孩们玩。

“高婶婶长得好看吗？”一个军嫂怀里有个害羞的小姑娘，想看季肖冰又觉得不好意思，躲在妈妈怀里藏着一只眼睛偷偷看。军嫂笑着问，小姑娘抬起头跟妈妈点点头，又埋进妈妈的怀里，军嫂就鼓励小姑娘和季肖冰打招呼。

“高婶婶。”

“噗，咳咳咳。”喝了一半的水卡在喉咙里差点呛死他。“叫我小冰就好。”

“小冰婶婶，你真好看。我长大了也要和你一样好看。”说完小姑娘咯咯笑着又扑到妈妈怀里。

“哈哈哈，你比我好看。”季肖冰哭笑不得，内心已经把未曾谋面的高瀚宇掐死好几遍了。

和大院里的人熟了，倒就不用去食堂吃饭了，这家那家就来喊季肖冰吃饭，特别是高瀚宇隔壁那家是一个少将的家。少将也常年在外，家里就剩下夫人和两个半大的孩子。

“早就该来我家，虽然食堂也不错，还是在家吃的好。”宗嫂给季肖冰又盛了一碗饭。吃了好几天食堂终于能有种在家吃饭的感觉，宗嫂的厨艺真好，挺合季肖冰胃口的。

“小冰婶婶你怎么长这么高啊！”小姑娘第一次看到季肖冰就眼前一亮，一直追着他走，后来发现住自己家隔壁，就招呼妈妈来看。小姑娘用筷子戳着饭也不吃，季肖冰刚好看到宗嫂皱起的眉头就笑着说：“因为我好好吃饭啊！你想长得像我这么高就好好吃饭啊！”

小姑娘听闻立刻就埋头开始吃起来，宗嫂就觉得季肖冰真是个神仙一样的人，人美心善。

“嫂子你真能干，我就什么都不会！”季肖冰吃着水果看着宗嫂忙里忙外，他倒是想搭把手，宗嫂不让，他就只好坐着陪她聊天。

“你是大小姐，不用担心，小高那个人，别看他是个当兵的，什么都会做，你啊就等着享福吧！”宗嫂越来越喜欢季肖冰，平日里做家务哪有个人坐在旁边陪她聊天，况且还是个大美人。

季肖冰尴尬的和了一声，享福，呵！从宗家出来回到高瀚宇的家，季肖冰泡了个澡。才躺到床上。不得不说这个床大太爽了，高瀚宇真是会享受的人。

“昏庸！”高瀚宇觉得自己真的得去看一下军医。


	3. Chapter 3

半夜凯旋而归军营门口灯火通明，高瀚宇安顿好士兵才回到家里，一进门他就觉得有点不对劲儿，说不出来的感觉。他摸了摸腰间的枪，打开门，脱了鞋小心贴着墙壁开始慢慢踱着步。扫了一圈，一楼安全。继续往二楼走，因为是凌晨，整个房子都黑乎乎的，压根也看不清，高瀚宇只能通过耳朵来判别。书房和电脑室都安全，难道是卧室？！谁胆子这么大。

高瀚宇摸到房间，往床边走的进了一点突然被一拳打了个措手不及。高瀚宇往后退了几步，摸摸被打了一圈的脸颊。调整了一下攻势，就一阵风踢了过来，高瀚宇立刻躲开。对方功夫不错，高瀚宇暗想，因为踢空了，对方发起了新一轮的攻击，打了几个回合，高瀚宇大概摸清了对方的路数，一个侧身，躲开了拳也近了对方的身，高瀚宇抓住对方的手一个反手把他压制在身下，用脚勾过一把椅子把人直接按在椅子上，从腰间撤了一条绑带把人绑在椅子上。

这才去打开灯。高瀚宇转身看到椅子上的画面眼睛的直了。一个长发的女孩子？那张脸似曾相识，弯弯的眼睛高高的鼻梁，那张小嘴像猫唇，但是他应该是男的吧，对应该是男孩子，睡衣已经被打开，露出了平坦的胸部和腹肌，精瘦但是看得出有练过，他很漂亮，是他见过的人里可以说最漂亮的，功夫也不错，和自己比是差了点，但是说实话自己的那些兔崽子不一定是他对手。毕竟刚刚进来的时候他都没有听到任何声音，包括呼吸声。

“你放开我！”

“你是谁，胆子挺大的，军属大院都敢闯！”

“我倒是要问问你是谁，大半夜私闯军营，”伶牙俐齿的，高瀚宇对面前这个人没来由的安心的感觉，如果平时他一定会把人打个半死还要逼问出结果，但是面对这张脸，他舍不得打他。高瀚宇一脚踩着床伸手挑着季肖冰的下巴，卿本佳人奈何是贼。

“登徒子！快放了我，不让我。。”

“哥！”楼下传来高幸的声音，高瀚宇立刻拽了一下床单扔到季肖冰身上把他盖住，走出房间随手关了灯。

“什么事儿？”高瀚宇从房间里走出来，高幸刚好在楼梯的半截，窗户旁边，外面天已经有点微亮。“司令回来了。”

“好。”高瀚宇快速跟高幸出了门去见司令。

高瀚宇和司令汇报完了作战过程、结果和复盘的检讨。

“很好很好。”司令满意的看着高瀚宇，这个孩子从小就是最优秀的，擒拿格斗样样精通，兵法计谋也是上层。年纪轻轻战功赫赫，不负众望。司令和高瀚宇一起走出办公楼，坐上了车。

“对了，施军师给你说了一门亲，长得很漂亮的一个小姑娘，军师怕夜长梦多，已经把人接来安置在你家了。”

“什么？！”

。。。。

“你是个男孩子？！”

高瀚宇从车上下来之后第一个冲到楼上的时候，季肖冰刚刚把绳子解开正准备换衣服。高瀚宇立刻走过去挡住了季肖冰，司令刚好走了进来。

“司令？！”季肖冰一时没反应过来用了原声，把司令吓了一跳。明明脸是那张脸，怎么声音变得这么低沉。

于是现在他们俩就坐在沙发上看着司令来回踱步。

“你怎么能是个男孩子呢？！”

“我。我从小体弱多病，有仙医路过我家门口，给我。”

“编，接着编！”

。。。司令一时也不能接受他为高瀚宇选的老婆竟然变成男的。

“你体弱多病？”高瀚宇瞪着眼睛看着季肖冰，大清早那一顿打，虽然季肖冰被自己绑在椅子上，实际上自己被打到的地方已经乌黑一片，这叫体弱多病？！

施磊连滚带爬的冲进高瀚宇家，就看见三个人大眼瞪小眼的互相赌气。施磊把平板一打开递给司令。身后立刻有个医生递了一杯水给季肖冰，让他漱个口，季肖冰楞了一下，看了这架势也只好照做，漱好口后，医生拿着棉签要抓着季肖冰的嘴巴，被高瀚宇拦下，高瀚宇拿过棉签，抓过季肖冰，小声说：“张嘴，不想痛就乖乖配合。”高瀚宇拿着棉签在季肖冰的嘴巴里转了一圈，递给了医生。

医生随身携带的小型生物分析仪器立刻就连上司令手中的平板，不出二十分钟，结果出来了。是本人！

。。。。

“这男的女的你们都能错？！”如假包换的男孩子，竟然能通过生物识别，结果是女的？！

“你刚刚编的，不是，说的那个仙医？”高瀚宇差点被带到沟里。季肖冰忽闪着眼睛，这个房间里大概只有他身边这个人是稍微温柔的，刚刚感受过，虽然早晨打了一架，但是现在他似乎只能相信他，所以听到高瀚宇的问话，他才继续说：“仙医说只能男扮女装才能活的久一点。后来我们家就拿到了生物识别卡，我不知道他怎么办到的，要么叫仙医呢。”

。。。

“其实男的女的都一样。”确认了人没有换，医生都撤出了高家，大门被关上，只留下五个人。施磊坐在司令身边说着自己的看法。

那倒是，这个时空里男女都嫁娶都是一样的，不存在非得找男的或者找女的。但是这也得当事人愿意啊。

“所以，要么，我们退婚把！”季肖冰小声的说道。

“不行！”在场的其他四个人异口同声的说道

。。。司令当着全城的面定下的婚事，依照网络的速度，大概整个联盟都知道S区最漂亮的女孩子要出嫁了，解除婚约是不可能解除的。

“我又不会生孩子，留着我也没用啊。”季肖冰使出杀手锏，美女英雄也是为了繁殖吧。

“没事儿，科技就是为了你们准备的，你想要几个？！”。。。。擦，季肖冰忘了他们有代孕机构有人工子宫，甚至还可以让他们拥有他们俩基因的孩子。

“不是，你要和我结婚？”季肖冰看着高瀚宇。

“我没意见，军人的天职就是服从命令。”高瀚宇淡淡的说道。呵呵好一个服从命令。

“好了，既然你们俩已经说好了就这么办吧！”司令带着施磊起身准备离开高家，“司令！”季肖冰站起来喊住司令：“我”

“你有什么要求尽管提。”不管怎么样司令一定要留下季肖冰。

“我家有个小丫头，我想让她来。”施磊想起来那天跟着季肖冰的小姑娘，就在司令耳边耳语几句，“行，瀚宇，你去安排。”

“是，司令！”

待司令走了，季肖冰就催着高瀚宇让他把季香接回来。“季香？女孩子？你一个男孩子身边跟着女孩子合适吗？”

“我一个生物识别是女孩子的，带个男孩子合适吗？还是也要男孩子男扮女装啊？！”季肖冰和高瀚宇一般高，气势上肯定不能输。

“高幸，你去季家把人接过来吧。”高瀚宇安排高幸去季家把季香接回来。

高幸走了之后，季肖冰和高瀚宇面对面坐着。高瀚宇长得确实不错，季肖冰想，五官不说第一眼看过去特别帅，但是就是有一种凛冽的感觉，看久了也挺帅的，狭长的眼睛，鼻子真高，还有小唇珠，确实性感。穿着军装。又精神又挺拔。但是这个与他无关，他好好一个男孩子为什么要给人家做媳妇儿，怎么不是他给自己做媳妇儿，对于这种危险的想法季肖冰一点都没发觉很奇怪。看了一阵子高瀚宇就低头刷手机。

高瀚宇坐在季肖冰的对面，被他盯了一会儿然后就被无视了。季肖冰是真的漂亮，脸上完全素颜一点脂粉没上，但是眉清目秀，长长的睫毛根根分明，眼睛很漂亮看久了容易沉迷，还有那个猫唇，高瀚宇看到的时候还咽了一下口水，想起早晨那一幕，他身上更是白的可怕，确实是养尊处优的大少爷。

“哥，你可能要准备几个柜子。”高幸已经到了季府接到了季香，但是看到季香身边六七个箱子，立刻给高瀚宇打了一个电话。

“。。。”高瀚宇应了高幸，点开手机程序，好像有什么提示晃过去，他没在意，在家具区挑了几个自己原来定的款式让人立刻送来。物配中心很快，接到单子立刻就安排送来了。

物配中心把柜子装好离开的时候，高幸和季香也到家了。季香一看到季肖冰就扑过去：“小姐你受苦了吗？这几天有没有吃好，他们有没有欺负你啊？”

“咳咳。”季肖冰轻咳了一下，“没事儿没事儿。”季肖冰用的是原声。“？！”季香回头看了看高瀚宇和高幸。

“暴露了。”季肖冰说。季香一听到这里。立刻推开季肖冰坐到旁边的沙发：“。。。少爷你也太不小心了！”

“厨房有水，渴了自己倒！”季肖冰和季香又恢复道平时相处的模式。高瀚宇突然有点酸，季香也是一个好看的姑娘，和季肖冰关系这么好，还这么亲昵，高瀚宇撇过头。

“季香住哪儿啊？！诶，我说你家房间也太少了，二楼就一间房。我们四个人怎么住？”季肖冰理所当然的认为高幸也是住在家里的。

“高幸有宿舍，他不住这里。楼下这间没人住，她可以住。你，你。睡我房间。”高瀚宇推开一楼的一个房间门，

“我反对！”


	4. Chapter 4

季香一嗓子在场的人都看着她。“这还没结婚呢，怎么能睡一起！”

。。。

“我可以睡三楼，三楼有床。”

。。。

安排好住的地方，高幸就把季肖冰的箱子一个个拎到高瀚宇的房间。季香一进房间就被超大的房间和床给震撼到了。

“这也太大了！”

“床也不错，挺舒服的”

。。。。“喂！别人的床不要随便睡。”她这个少爷怎么说呢，说不知道男女之别，但是对她绝对是特别绅士，当年穿假胸的时候都没让季香帮过忙，但是有时候真的对这方面又神经大条。比如现在，怎么能就睡在陌生人的床上还挺舒服的？！他对人有时候好像也没啥防备心，不知道是女装穿习惯了被影响了，还是天生就是无差别的......撒娇。

“那我总不能睡沙发吧。”季肖冰是不可能委屈自己的，很明显高瀚宇那个床干干净净的，为什么不睡。

“你就打算和他这样下去吗？”季香一边整理着衣服一边问。

“既来之则安之。”想起施磊的这句话，季肖冰气的牙痒痒，总有一天他要整死施磊！

季香抱起一盒衣服：“内衣放哪？”

。。。还没等季肖冰说话，季香放好内衣盒，又从箱子里拎出一套超短的裙子，

“。。你带这件干嘛！”季肖冰一把夺过短裙。

“我随便扫的啊。我跟你说哦，好多条，还有。”季香看了看门口，超大声的说：“女仆装。”

。。。“你自己穿！”季肖冰快被气死了，这些奇奇怪怪的衣服都是自家姑姑的恶趣味，

“既然是女孩子就要穿一些女孩子该穿的衣服，这么长的裙子有啥好看的。”于是季肖冰的衣柜就被姑姑换成各种超短裙女仆装萝莉装，对还有旗袍！

“这件是姑小姐让我一定要带的！”

。。。

按照正常的男人，看到旗袍一定会血脉喷张，但是季肖冰就不一样，因为这个是他穿的，而且还真的得穿，特别是一些什么公众场合，总不能让他穿礼服吧，还不如旗袍。虽然但是，“这件我怎么觉得特别奇怪。”

“刚刚做好的。 哦，可能开叉开的高了一点。”

。。。。

“季媛媛！”季肖冰生气的把衣服丢在一旁，他们这是把他当娃娃玩吧！季肖冰丢下季香一个人下楼，高瀚宇正坐在沙发上看文件。

“怎么了。”

喊那么大声自然是听见了。季肖冰走到厨房倒了一杯水，突然想起一个事儿来：“我听你的小女兵说你家有机器人？！人呢？不对，东西呢？”

“没在家就送去保养了。”季肖冰听罢拍拍胸口，还好。接着两个人就陷入了沉默，季肖冰依旧摆弄着手机，高瀚宇时不时就看了一下自己的小妻子，说小妻子也有点过分了，和自己一般高，下手也狠，声音也低沉，虽然说话的时候时有时无的嗲气，但总得来说确实是一个男孩子，特别是现在，坐在沙发上，大体是已经暴露了身份无所顾忌了，整个人特别放松，架着二郎腿，高瀚宇想提醒他：“你在家就不用那么拘束了。”

高瀚宇一句没来由的话让季肖冰疑问的抬起头看了看他。高瀚宇指了指他身上的衣服，季肖冰看了看没理高瀚宇然后继续低头。高瀚宇摸了摸鼻子，有点自讨没趣了。大概过了半个小时，季香拖着疲惫的身体从楼上走下来，然后就坐在楼梯台阶上。“少爷，我饿了！”

“走，我带你去吃好吃的！”季肖冰就要起身出门，高瀚宇立刻拦住他，季肖冰就和高瀚宇撞了一个满怀，季肖冰还躲了一下，高瀚宇伸手抱过季肖冰的腰。

“诶诶诶，你干嘛！撒手！”累的不行的季香起身就看见自己家少爷被吃豆腐，高瀚宇揽着季肖冰的腰等他站稳了才放开。“你这样不合适出门。”季肖冰才发现自己身上穿了一件T恤和睡裤，“等我一下。”

“香香！”季肖冰准备上楼的时候高幸拿着一个蛋糕跑进来，然后递给季香。季香楞了一下然后娇羞的接过蛋糕。季肖冰和高瀚宇一脸疑惑的看着两个人，“香香？！”季肖冰把高幸扒拉开。

“少爷，你快点去换衣服，我真的饿了！”季香催促着季肖冰去换衣服，季肖冰被季香用手肘顶着上楼，脑子的问号。走到一半把季香拽上楼。“你换你的衣服，男女授受不亲！”

。。。

“你在门口等着！”季肖冰不让季香下楼。季香只好坐在门口的椅子上吃蛋糕。季肖冰找了一条波点的连衣裙，给自己随便拾掇了一下才打开门。

“哇。少爷你真好看！”季香吃了蛋糕的嘴意外的甜，季肖冰瞥了一眼他手上的半块蛋糕，甩了一下头走了下去。

在楼下等着的兄弟俩看见季肖冰从楼上下来，两个人都愣住了。季香跟在后面踏着欢快的步子。季肖冰从高瀚宇身边走过去的时候，高瀚宇抓住了季肖冰的手臂。把季肖冰拉到了自己面前，两个人四目相对，互相的心跳似乎都漏了一拍。

“诶！”

“你干嘛！”

季香在后面看到立刻分开他们俩，高瀚宇放开了季肖冰：“对不起。”

“走，香香。”季肖冰收了一下声音，“姐姐带你去吃饭！”季香开心的跟在季肖冰的身后，走了几步回头看了看高幸：“你不去吗？”

“哦！”

高瀚宇和高幸也跟在后面。“诶哥，运气真好。嫂子真漂亮。”

“嗯，很漂亮。”大清早被男装的季肖冰给惊艳到，现在被女装又再一次惊艳到。难怪司令和军师着急把他留下来。这颜值确实值得司令和军师背负强抢民女的风险。

四个人到了食堂，四个人站在点菜机前，高幸小声的问季香：“你家少爷爱吃什么？”

“牛肉、海鲜。”

“你呢？”

“她不喜欢你！”季肖冰转过身冷冷的看着高幸，高瀚宇立刻把高幸拖到一边。

“你继续。”高瀚宇示意季肖冰继续点餐。季肖冰点了几个菜，看了一眼身边的高瀚宇，就对上高瀚宇一脸慈祥？！的笑容。“我没关系。”季肖冰哼了一声，我管你有关系没关系。拉着季香就往里面找了个位置。

餐厅里已经有些人，大家看到季肖冰走过来都给他打招呼。“小冰你来啦。”

“哟，旁边这个小姑娘是谁啊。”

“我妹妹。”

“一家子都是大美人啊。”还在夸着，高瀚宇就进入了众人的视线。

“小高！”

高瀚宇给大家打了招呼，一堆人就围了过来：“有福气哦，这么漂亮的媳妇儿。”如果认真看此时的季肖冰嘴角抽搐，在心里已经把仙医骂了八百遍！

“谢谢。”谢谢？！这是值得道谢的吗？我认了吗？季肖冰眯着眼睛看着高瀚宇，高瀚宇对着他挑挑眉。

不一会儿后厨开始上菜了，大家也回到自己的位置上吃饭。除了季肖冰点的几个菜，高瀚宇又补了几道。“慢慢吃。”

。。。

高瀚宇和高幸是军人出身，吃饭也快，但是看到季肖冰细嚼慢咽高瀚宇打了一下高幸让他慢下来。不过还是两个人很快的吃完了。高瀚宇就坐着等他。高瀚宇突然发现看季肖冰吃饭真是享受，小嘴窸窣的把菜要进去，总是会吃的圆鼓鼓的脸，也看不见怎么下咽，却又塞进嘴里。时不时还要把舌头探出来卷一下菜。吃到好吃的还会闭着眼睛轻仰着脖子慢慢感受一下。如果未来六七十年能和这样的人吃一辈子真是幸福的事情。

高瀚宇初听到自己被包办婚姻的时候还有些抗拒，但是短短的一天时间，他已经完全接受了这个事实，甚至很期待和对面的这个人共度一生，但是他也很明显的感受到季肖冰似乎不太愿意。

吃完饭，季肖冰拉着季香在要走着回去，于是高瀚宇就陪着一起走回去，高幸就开着车慢慢跟在旁边。

“小姐，这比我们那边好玩多了。”季香绕着季肖冰跑了一圈。“嗯，你慢点。”季肖冰的假声很好听，好听到高瀚宇都以为是真的声音，可惜他真的是个男的。无所谓了，男的就男的吧，高瀚宇倒是不介意。

四个人逛着逛着就到了大院的门口，高瀚宇立刻喊住了季肖冰：“小冰。”

季肖冰回头看了看高瀚宇，夜色下，路灯下看不清高瀚宇的脸，“我们回去吧。晚上宵禁。”季肖冰和季香互看了一眼笑了一下：“好吧，反正回家也有东西玩！”

回到家里，高幸就回自己的宿舍了，留下三个人，季肖冰窝在沙发上玩手机，季香开始四处转悠，高瀚宇到厨房给三个人倒了茶：“别老看手机，小心眼睛看坏了。”

给季肖冰的茶里放了几颗明目的枸杞，季肖冰端起来的时候皱了皱眉头，但是还是喝了下去。“明天早晨我给你们做早餐吧！”

“好啊！”还没得季肖冰开口，高瀚宇就接过话题。

季香挨着季肖冰坐着，细声的和季肖冰说：“他人不坏嘛。”

“你管他人坏不坏，你还不去睡觉。”季肖冰从牙缝里挤出的声音，只有他们两人听得到。季香看了一眼季肖冰又看了一眼高瀚宇，摇摇头：“我当然不能去睡觉了，我难道要留你们俩单独在一起吗？！”

“季香！”季肖冰突然站起来大声说道：“你可以去睡觉了，我也要上楼去睡觉了！”


	5. Chapter 5

季肖冰看着季香去了房间才上楼，高瀚宇则跟在后面。季肖冰一回头就看见高瀚宇，两个人差点撞在一起。“我，我要拿衣服。”高瀚宇有些结巴。

“哦。”高瀚宇默默的跟在季肖冰的身后一起进了房间。高瀚宇打开衣柜拿了几件衣服，季肖冰第一天就发现高瀚宇确实是一个很严谨的军人，衣服叠的整整齐齐，挂着的衣服都笔挺笔挺的，但是依然荒淫。

高瀚宇拿完衣服往楼上走，季肖冰跟到门口要关门的时候，高瀚宇转身问他：“要上去看看吗？”

季肖冰看了看三楼，那个关了好几天的门终于要打开了，确实挺好奇的，但是他也没那么傻，这种明显的机关只要一按这个屋子肯定报警，所以他这几天都没有动过这里。

季肖冰没有回应高瀚宇却跟着他上了楼。楼上的布局更简单，一个健身室，一个作战室。高瀚宇说的睡三楼就是在作战室有张行军床。单人宽，和楼下的床完全两个风格，季肖冰看了看高瀚宇又看了看床，不怕掉下来吗？

“这个地图满世界都可以看见，也没什么秘密。”作战室除了一张床还有就是一个很大的沙盘，自然不是那么简单的沙盘，随便点一个地方都可以看见它的数据。对于好的士兵来说真正的秘密是他们的大脑而不是冷冰冰的道具。“我们住在这里。”季肖冰点了一个S区的中心，季肖冰所在的城市并不是S区的内部地区，但是是整个S区的中心，这个中心偏外圈，有种守国门的感觉。

“对。”这个图已经深深的镌刻在高瀚宇的脑子里，他熟悉这里的每一个角落，他要做的是保卫这里的百姓和消灭反叛军。他出生于军人家庭，从小父母给他灌输的就是保家卫国的思想，根深蒂固。他身怀使命所以一直对爱情婚姻这种事情没有想法，一个随时可能牺牲的人，谈什么情爱真的太奢侈了。但是遇到季肖冰后他突然有种感觉，他想活着，而且想给他一个平稳安全的未来。是一见钟情吗？是的！

季肖冰绕着沙盘转着，他站在原地目光跟随者季肖冰。“我舅舅在这里！”季肖冰惊喜的发现了X区。

“你舅舅？”

“嗯！”

“哦。”X区司令是季肖冰的舅舅。季肖冰抬起头看了看高瀚宇，笑了一下没再说什么。作战室简单的让季肖冰觉得无趣，还不如楼下电脑室。看了几眼就想走，高瀚宇看出来：“健身房看看吧。你的功夫很好，需要锻炼的话，这里就可以。”

季肖冰趴在健身房的门口看了看，器械很全也很专业，但是他没兴趣，他喜欢实战。“我不用这些。”

。。。

“诶不然咱俩来一下。”季肖冰摆出打拳的姿势，高瀚宇轻咳了一下，“你不会不方便吗？”

季肖冰摸了摸自己的胸：“就是因为不方便才选A罩杯的。D罩杯笨重施展不开。”

。。。

“太晚了，还是。明天吧。”

“行吧。”季肖冰收势站好，转身下楼，走到半路高瀚宇喊住了他：“小冰。”

。。“你多大？”

“25。二月份生日。”

“嗯，我马上要26了！叫冰哥！”

。。。

“冰哥，你录一下指纹。”高瀚宇把门口的指纹锁打开录入功能，让季肖冰录上自己的指纹。“我那个家政阿姨，等她回来你就知道了，特别热情，有时候我想一个人静静就躲到楼上来，她就不会上来找我了。”

这大概是高瀚宇今天说的最多的一段话，季肖冰点点头，伸出食指录好了指纹。“如果你想用器械可以自己上来。我不经常在家。”

“好。”

季肖冰录完指纹又转身下楼，高瀚宇站在门口看着穿着红裙子一蹦一跳的季肖冰脸上慢慢的挂着笑，他真可爱，有时候像个孩子，有时候又有些狡黠。行军归来，早晨和季肖冰打了一架，一整天也没好好休息，脱了衣服才发现早晨的乌青似乎有点重，我自小体弱多病，看不出来。高瀚宇去洗了个澡，然后从壁橱里拿出散瘀的药给自己涂上，还有点痛。涂好药就坐在椅子上，沙盘上的投影里显示的是季肖冰的信息。比自己大三个月，季府的大小姐，从小在季家的私塾学习，舅舅是X区司令，养在深闺几乎很少出门，没有对外就医的记录，但是几乎每月都大量批发药材的记录，看来确实是家里有人身体不好，不过季肖冰的功夫看样子是有些来路的，总觉得似曾相识，对，他对他一直有种似曾相识的感觉，好像认识了很久的人，但是细数他们人生的道路完全没有重合过交集过。

但是现在，似乎命运给了他们一次机会，高瀚宇觉得有点开心。

回到房间的季肖冰洗了个澡爬上床，虽然昏庸吧，但是会享受真的是一件妙极了的事情。猫抓绒摸起来特别舒服，躺在上面，季肖冰可以从这边滚到那边，然后一个大字整个躺在床上。在军属大院的第一个礼拜结束了，退婚被拒绝，晚上还宵禁？！婚礼的日期也近在眼前，他下一步该怎么办。他已经很久没出去呼吸外面的空气了，如果不是最近窝在这里也不至于大清早被高瀚宇绑在椅子上，床单睡起来舒服整个糊在脸上差点把他憋死，季肖冰有些生气，坐起来抓了抓头，手腕还有早上被绑的痕迹。再想想那个高瀚宇，季肖冰起身走到衣橱前，打开衣橱，手托下巴思考了一下，嗯。

高瀚宇突然想到明天早晨早起的时候季肖冰可能还在睡，他的军装还在楼下到时候势必会打扰到他。就下楼想拿军装。手放到门上还没敲，门就开了，看着季肖冰穿着自己的军装走出来，高瀚宇直接抓住他的手季肖冰另一只手握拳直接打在抓着的他那只手上，高瀚宇吃痛了一下伸手抓住季肖冰的另一只手。两个人上身互相钳制着，季肖冰立刻抬腿踢高瀚宇的下体，高瀚宇和季肖冰同时收了手，两个人摆好了攻势你一拳我一腿的打了起来。又是打了几个回合，不出意外，季肖冰又被绑在椅子上，高瀚宇还伸手去脱他的衣服：“登徒子把你的手从我的身上拿开！”

“你穿着我的衣服大晚上要干嘛！”高瀚宇质问季肖冰，高瀚宇绑着季肖冰的这个结他早晨解过，所以晚上很快就解开了。然后他当着高瀚宇的面脱了个精光把衣服塞进高瀚宇的手里：“谁爱穿你的破衣服！”

高瀚宇把衣服放在床上一把抓过季肖冰的手让季肖冰整个贴着他：“这不是破衣服！这是军装是荣誉是军人的生命！请你不要对它不尊重！如果你想穿它就自己来军营成为一名士兵！”

“高瀚宇！你别欺人太甚！你以为我不想进军营吗？我能吗？！是让我和你的女兵们一起还是和男兵一起呢？！”这个说到季肖冰的痛处了，男扮女装生活在这个世界上，他有太多的不能，他不能像个正常人一样和别人一起过集体生活，他只能躲在深闺里，他向往外面的世界，他需要自由的空气，即便是让他去战场上当个炮灰他也没有关系，但是没有人给他这个机会，他只能眼睁睁的看着自己家的兄弟们一个个进部队效忠联盟，而他只能和大小姐一样站在送人的队伍里，挥舞着手绢笑得脸都僵了表达自己内心的喜悦。

他一点都不开心！他也想去！但是他不能！

季肖冰瞪的通红的眼睛倔强的没有留下一滴眼泪，但是高瀚宇却觉得他的心被淹了。

“少爷！”

高瀚宇的房子隔音太好了，季香一开始只是听到窸窸窣窣的声音，知道季肖冰突然大声喊起来季香才知道楼上出事儿了，她冲上来就看见自己几乎全裸的少爷被高瀚宇整个圈在怀里，她也不顾的直接一脚飞踢过来，季肖冰看见季香飞踢过来，立刻把高瀚宇推了一下两个人滚到地上，季香直接摔到了床上。

季肖冰压在高瀚宇的身上，而季香因为床的缓冲没有受什么伤，站起来第一时间拽起被单把季肖冰裹了个实。然后拽起季肖冰把他推到床上，还躺在地上的高瀚宇才起身就被季香打了一个响亮的巴掌。

“登徒子！枉我以为你是个正人君子，竟然大晚上轻薄我家少爷！”

“诶，不。”季肖冰第二次被被单糊了一脸，好不容易从被单里探出头，就看见季香打了高瀚宇一巴掌，说实在是自己穿人家衣服有错在先，这巴掌有点冤。

“你闭嘴！一个男孩子住在陌生人的家里不懂得关门吗！”季香直接怼过去，他这个少爷就是没有防备心，特别是对这个高瀚宇，她都看出来好几次了！

“不是，我们。”高瀚宇摸摸自己的脸，他们刚刚也不是那种事儿啊，高瀚宇突然想起来刚才季肖冰几乎全裸的贴在自己的身上，脸刷就红了。季肖冰看着高瀚宇的表情一脸懵，他脑子里在想什么？！

“你们！你是你，他是他，不是你们！”季香推着高瀚宇出去，高瀚宇看了看季肖冰低着头出去了，季香转身要继续教育自己家少爷的时候，季肖冰冷着脸：“你也出去！”

。。。

季肖冰裹着毯子倒在床上，唉，不远处的手机亮了，传来一张图

高瀚宇，原名高宇，S区上校军衔，军人世家，师从白一骢，15岁入伍，18岁上战场，20岁晋封。。。。


	6. Chapter 6

翌日早晨三个人坐在餐厅吃早餐，因为昨晚的事儿，高瀚宇是没有睡好，生平第一次失眠，满脑子都是季肖冰白白的身体含着雾气的眼睛和软软的手感。季香更是没睡好，出个门莫名其妙被订婚，他家少爷怎么可能给人家做妻子，大晚上还被人占便宜还不自知，快给她一刀吧！季肖冰倒是睡得很好，大早还没心没肺的说季香像熊猫。

“今天要去试礼服。”高瀚宇清晨接到司令的电话，让他们俩去试礼服，婚礼的筹备进入了后期，很多事情都正在展开。季肖冰哼了一声没理高瀚宇继续吃饭。“你要是不想这么早出门。就迟一点去吧。”高瀚宇除了试礼服还要去看看其他的事情，经过昨晚他也知道季家对他的态度，还是尽量避避嫌。

“哦。”终于季肖冰应了一下。

高瀚宇自己先去服装店试了衣服，一进门老板就迎了过来，往他身后一看没人。“他还有点事儿，等回来。”

“女孩子嘛。”老板就当是女孩子准备时间长，开了个玩笑就给高瀚宇试衣服。高瀚宇平时就在服装店做衣服所以新做的衣服非常的合身，师傅在高瀚宇的身上稍微调了一下就让他换下来。“小高的身材真的太好了，看看这个胸真结实！”高瀚宇忙说过奖了。不过一会儿季肖冰就推门进来，“来了。”

“嗯。”

“小冰。”高瀚宇给人介绍季肖冰。

“哇，小冰真好看，来这边挑一挑。”老板带他们走到婚纱区，季肖冰看着满眼的婚纱眉头不禁纠结起来，他堂堂七尺男儿结婚还得穿婚纱，奇耻大辱！但是能怎么办呢。

小姑娘就是小姑娘，虽然大清早被昨晚气的不行，看到满眼的婚纱立刻就兴奋起来。“小姐，这件好看。这件也好看。啊啊啊这件这件，小姐穿起来一定超级好看！”

。。。。

季肖冰找了一个椅子坐下，季香就在翻一件件的婚纱，店员突然有种错觉不像是季肖冰要结婚，倒像是他在等新娘。季香挑了一堆递给季肖冰，“小姐我们去试婚纱。”

。。。季肖冰叹了一口气，店员很热情的抱着婚纱要跟进更衣室被季香笑着拦在了外面。

“少爷，试试。”

“滚！”

。。。更衣室很大，有一个靠墙的沙发凳，季肖冰一进去就坐在凳子上靠着墙。季香把婚纱一件件抱进来挂在晾衣杆上。挂好以后季香摊在沙发凳上。“婚纱挺好看的，我也想穿。你帮我穿嘛！”季肖冰伸手摸了摸季香的头，季香从小就没有父母，六七岁的时候到季家，说是季肖冰的小丫头实际上是个妹妹，季家爸妈其实也对这个孩子视如己出。季肖冰上私塾她就跟在旁边，吃穿用物也没有少，只不过没有父母的孩子就是对未来的期盼真就少了一点点。每天陪着季肖冰四处晃荡，对自己的事情从来就没觉得能实现过，她和季肖冰一样的没有自由。

“这么想穿找高幸啊！”

。。。。

“季肖冰！”

“干嘛！”

“你不要乱说。”季香突然害羞低下了头。“。。。姓高的没好人！”季肖冰白了一眼说道。

“你还好意思说，昨天你干嘛穿人家衣服！”大早上季肖冰和她说昨晚打错人了，季香也觉得自己有些理亏，虽然是少爷被占便宜但是起头还是他的错。

“我不是想出去吗？”高瀚宇身高和他差不多，虽然壮了一点点，但是好歹衣服能套上去，他寻思着本人出不去，装成高瀚宇能不能混出去？！

“你就不会翻墙哦！还敢从正门走。”

“我以为他睡了嘛。”

“哥，”季香把头靠在季肖冰的肩头。“咱俩咋这么命苦呢。”

“哎，既来之则安之！试婚纱吧。”把负面情绪都吐完了之后，季肖冰收拾了一下心情，来都来了！

因为季肖冰的胸是穿的义乳，季香挑的都不是低胸或者一字领的婚纱。保守是保守了一点但是不会穿帮。季肖冰翻了几下挑了一件换上，“帮我拉个拉链！”季香背对着季肖冰让他一个人换衣服，有时候真的不方便！

“呃。这件有点。”大高领长袖，这也太严实了吧。

“哥，我觉得。”

“换一件。”季肖冰也觉得怪怪的。

两个人折腾了一个上午挑了十几件婚纱，终于敲定一件。但是似乎有些偏大。

“季小姐的腰真细啊。”师傅给季肖冰腰上掐了几寸倒是看过去才比较合身。

选婚纱的半途中高瀚宇有悄悄过来传了个话，他被司令叫去商谈公务，选完婚纱两个人就没人管了。季肖冰就带着季香往后山走去。

“我问这里的孩子只有这条路可以出去，但是我还没出去过。我总觉得有人跟着我。”他们俩只在后山旁边的一个小亭子坐着，并没有往后山走，看样子像两个人在闲晃而不是有什么图谋。

“真的，我也觉得。”季香早晨一个人出门晨练的时候也总觉得有人跟着她。

“小女兵跟着我的时候就没有，他来了也没有。现在我却有种被跟踪的感觉。”季肖冰扶着下巴说道。

“可能是我们多心了吗？”远处走来两个士兵，季香拉了拉季肖冰，两个人起身走出了凉亭。这个地方似乎有点奇怪，但是季肖冰还无暇判断。

回到高瀚宇的家，家里没有人，季肖冰就拿着手机买了菜，在车上坐着的高瀚宇突然收到手机提示，高瀚宇拿出来一看，是一些菜品配送，他思考了一下自己没有买啊，翻了一下记录是一个陌生的号码。

“咋了哥。”

“奇怪了，我的号下面加了一个号。”高瀚宇把手机给高幸看。“这地址是你家啊。”高瀚宇把号码拨了过去，正在玩手机的季肖冰被吓了一跳。“喂你好！”

“小冰？”高瀚宇觉得有点耳熟，突然就想到了季肖冰。

“啊，是我啊。你是哪位？”

“我是高瀚宇。我刚刚看应用里提示我买了菜，原来是你买的啊。”

！！！

“什么还会提示？！”季肖冰快被这些应用给整晕了。

“这点够吗，你还喜欢吃什么再买点。”高瀚宇看了一下都是一些比较清淡的菜。

“啊，不用不用。够了够了。”

“好，我马上到家了。”挂了电话季肖冰简直要疯了，季香从厨房出来就看见季肖冰在跳脚。“少爷你咋了。”

“那个那个应用！我艹！”季肖冰直接爆了粗口，“我买个东西，高瀚宇就能知道！！！我。。。”

“经济要独立啊少爷！”季香开玩笑道。军区的一切设备都是以军人的编号为统一验证途径，就算季肖冰想用自己的钱买东西也没地方买，而且从外面买进来的东西还要经过层层检验和审核，毕竟军营是军事重地，有什么间谍设备进来就不好了，所以季肖冰倒是想跳过高瀚宇呢，可惜真的没办法。

“啊啊啊啊。”季肖冰胡乱的抓了一把头，烫卷的头发有些炸。

季香看着他就笑出声来。“你笑什么？”

“你这样子活像被他蹂躏过的哈哈哈哈。”说完季香就躲到躲到椅子后面，季肖冰生气的扔了一个抱枕，然后继续窝在沙发上。心太累了，他得想办法出去啊！刚刚高瀚宇挂完电话就给他发了一张日程表，基本上接下来一个礼拜他就得配合到整个婚礼的筹备中，他肯定是出不去了，最快也要等结完婚。

结婚，他活了二十多年就没想过还有嫁人的选项，哎！

“你干嘛老盯着我。”从一进门高瀚宇就盯着季肖冰看，吃个饭季肖冰都能感受到压迫的眼神。

“你好看。”

“噗。”高瀚宇的直球让季肖冰瞬间脸红，高幸还忍得住，季香直接笑出声来。

“轻浮！”季肖冰低头默默扒饭。

因为季肖冰在家里，这几天高瀚宇和高幸都在家里吃饭，两个人还包揽了家务，季肖冰看着高瀚宇忙进忙出看着挺意外的。季府有厨师家政，他也很少去做这些家务，衣来伸手饭来张口确实是大少爷。高瀚宇从小在军营里长大，野外生存技能很强，野外生存最重要的就是让自己活下去，所以吃这种人最基本的生存需求他得心应手。再加上早早晋封有了独立的房子，做家务反倒成了一种休闲生活。

季肖冰属于能坐着绝不站着，能躺着绝不坐着的人，向来睡到日上三竿才会起来，季香倒是很勤劳，大清早至少要去跑一圈，所有的人都晨练结束了回到家里，季肖冰才悠悠的起来，高瀚宇进门的时候就看见他穿着一身蓝色的绸质睡衣扶着扶手走下来，刚到拐弯处季肖冰就整个人倒了下去，高瀚宇本能的冲上去接住季肖冰使他不至于从楼梯上滚下来。

季香听到声音从厨房跑出来一看到季肖冰昏倒在高瀚宇的怀里立刻跑到楼上去。“上来。”高瀚宇打横抱起季肖冰往房间去。季香在季肖冰的行李箱里拿出一个袋子里面有个小药瓶，拔了塞子，往手里一倒，两颗药丸。高瀚宇把季肖冰放在床上让他靠着自己，从季香手里接过药丸塞进季肖冰的嘴里，“含着就行。”看到药丸被塞进去季香长舒了一口气。季香摇了摇手中的药瓶，“糟糕，没药了。过四个小时还要吃一次呢。”

“家里有吗？”

“有的。”

“高幸你陪季香回去拿。”

“是！”季香抓了一件外套就和高幸回季府拿药，高瀚宇则留在家里照顾季肖冰。昏倒的时候季肖冰整个脸煞白，药丸进口之后慢慢的有些变化，但是季肖冰身体却异常的冰冷，高瀚宇把季肖冰整个人圈在怀里不停的给他升温。大约半个小时之后季肖冰身体渐渐转暖，从毫无意识开始会动起来。高瀚宇感受到季肖冰的活力之后紧紧的抱着他，这是他第一次感觉失去是多么可怕的事情。季肖冰似乎感觉到热源不自觉的攀上高瀚宇的身体，当季香和高幸回来的时候就看见季肖冰整个人挂在高瀚宇的身上。


	7. Chapter 7

.....

季香走过来，伸手摸了摸季肖冰的身体。“呃。上校你。你可以放开他了。等下再给他喂一吃药就行了。”高瀚宇准备把季肖冰放平的时候季肖冰竟然紧紧地抓着高瀚宇，高瀚宇只好抚着他的背让他放松下来，总算松手了才把他安顿好，季香给他掖了掖被角。三个人才退出了房间，

“他。”高瀚宇第一次遇到季肖冰病发也是他人生这么久第一次手足无措。

“嗯，从小就这样，我听阿娘说在襁褓的时候就经常睡很久，当时还觉得是孩子好带，大一点就不对劲了，时不时会昏倒，然后全身冰凉，就像。。”季香没敢继续说，她都不能想象仙医到之前季肖冰的遭遇。“有一次特别严重，严重到大家都以为。”季香捂着脸，“后来有仙医路过，一定要看看少爷，竟然治好了，给了药方还建议要换个地方还要男扮女装什么的，阿爹才带着全家迁到S区的。”季香缓缓地说出季府的秘辛。“以为平日也有吃药，所以病情算是控制得当，今年只发了两次算是非常好的事情了。”

难怪需要男扮女装了，在联盟所有的男生都必须服役，以他的身份背景逃都逃不掉，而他这样的体质无论在什么职位上都是定时炸弹，到时候出现问题还会影响整个家族，所以只有女孩子才能逃过一劫，而能干扰联盟的生物识别这个仙医确实神通广大。

“所以小冰他呼吸是没有声音的？”

“什么？！”看来季香并不知道，高瀚宇摆摆手，他刚刚照顾季肖冰的时候发现他的气息非常弱，确实有那么一度他以为，高瀚宇突然明白为什么他听不到季肖冰的气息，也许就是先天的问题。

时间到了季香又给季肖冰送服了两粒药丸，一直到入夜季肖冰才睁开眼睛，而他一醒来就看见高瀚宇坐在床边。高瀚宇虽然在看着文件但是还是轻而易举的发现了季肖冰的行动，“醒了。肚子饿吗？”

“嗯。”季肖冰刚醒还有些懵，听到声音脑子里一过就应了。高瀚宇放下文件急匆匆的就跑下楼。在厨房倒腾了一阵子端了一碗阳春面上来。

季肖冰坐在床上狼吞虎咽的吃着面。三两下就吃完了然后举起碗递给高瀚宇：“还要。”

。。。“可爱。”高瀚宇笑了一下，又跑下楼做了一碗。季香被高瀚宇赶去睡觉，怎么也睡不好，还是披着衣服出来看看情况，就看见高瀚宇端着第二碗面要上楼：“醒了？”

“嗯，去睡吧。我来。”高瀚宇说完快步走上楼。季香靠在楼梯口看着高瀚宇的背影，突然觉得真的还挺不错的。

吃完了第二碗面，高瀚宇问季肖冰还要吃吗？季肖冰眨巴着眼睛，冷静了一下：“再半碗。”

季香有提醒过高瀚宇，季肖冰每次昏迷醒来就会饿，就要吃很多东西。所以他不辞辛劳的再给季肖冰煮了半碗面。

最后一口汤倒进季肖冰的胃里之后，季肖冰终于满足地打了一个饱嗝。

“好吃吗？”

。。。“还行吧。”看着空荡荡的碗，嗯还行吧。

“对不起。”

“啊！？”

“我之前以为你说谎。我对我的无礼表示道歉。”高瀚宇坐在季肖冰的身边拉着他的手，季肖冰惊慌的抽回手。

“不知者无罪。”季肖冰大度的说。“不过。”

“什么？”

“如果你真心想道歉的话，能不能结完婚和我离婚啊！”

。。。。高瀚宇愣住了，他已经决定要好好和季肖冰共度一生，结果还没结婚他竟然想着离婚。

“其实呢。你也是服从命令而已，对我到底是什么想法也是没有搞明白，我呢不想结婚，至少现在不想，而且，你觉得我们俩，”季肖冰指了指彼此：“你在下面我，我推不动你。”

。。。。高瀚宇想了一下：“你在上面也可以。”

“我不行啊！你那么壮。我也抱不动你！”

。。。。高瀚宇突然觉得他们两个人是不是对彼此，不，季肖冰是不是对自己有什么误解？！

“总之呢，不论是心灵还是身体或者，嗯~~~那个生活，我们俩肯定都不和谐，所以结完婚和我离婚吧。”

“不行。”

“求你了，高瀚宇，放了我吧！”季肖冰跪在床上双手合十。高瀚宇五味杂陈。看着这个毫无血色的脸，苍白的唇色，高瀚宇心疼他，也心疼自己。他没有回应，只是默默的起身，然后让季肖冰躺下，帮他盖好被子。季肖冰躺在被窝里看着高瀚宇收拾着他的床头柜，“如果你真的想走。”季肖冰听到高瀚宇说立刻爬起来。“躺好。”

“如果你真想走，一年后吧。”高瀚宇又坐到床边。“一年后，司令退休，毕竟我们的婚事是司令订的，太快离婚，有损司令的面子。”

。。。

“我知道这样很自私，但是我希望你能为了司令考虑一下，军队需要威信。”高瀚宇望着季肖冰，季肖冰被那双深情的眼睛给吓到了。“这一年你只要配合我在外面像个夫妻就行，其他我不会管你的，你想出去，我会想办法给你申请通行证，不过没这么快，你再等等。”高瀚宇说完站起来走了出去：“你休息吧。”走到半路的时候高瀚宇停了下来：“我不会碰你的，你放心。”

季肖冰还沉浸在通行证的喜悦里，听到这句话一头雾水，什么嘛，怎么也是我碰你啊。季肖冰摇摇头把被子拉过头顶，太烦了。

婚礼终于来了，高瀚宇早早就换好礼服，一套暗纹的黑色西装。他站在客厅里走来走去，季肖冰正在楼上换衣服，等会儿他们要一起去礼堂。

“哥，你淡定一点。”高幸看着高瀚宇完全坐不住的样子心里觉得好笑，虽然和季肖冰相处的时间不长，其实他真的也算是一个好相处的人，而且他看得出自己家哥哥喜欢他，能和自己喜欢的人结婚真的是一件很幸运的事情。

高瀚宇被高幸说得有点不好意思，还是老实的坐下来，但是腿脚怎么就听不了使唤一直在抖。他十岁在少年营第一次摸枪的都没这么紧张过，十八岁第一次杀人的时候也没慌过，现在竟然在抖。

“来啦来啦。”季香的声音让高瀚宇立刻起立：“小姐你慢点。”季肖冰穿着一件白色的婚纱，上面精细的刺绣穿插着各种各样的钻石，即便是在白日看起来都闪闪发光。他罩着面纱，在季香的搀扶下慢慢的往楼下走。高瀚宇三步并两步的走到楼梯上就看见季肖冰小心翼翼的下楼立刻上前搀扶，隔着面纱两个人都互相看不清对方的表情。

高瀚宇和季肖冰走到客厅，高幸立刻打开门，婚车就在外面候着。婚纱没有大拖尾所以季肖冰还算是行动便利，很快就坐进了婚车，婚车很大，他们俩坐到后座上，季香坐在边坐，高幸坐在副驾驶，高幸和季香是今天的伴郎伴娘。

婚礼在S区的礼堂举行，礼堂在市中心，距离军营还要一个多小时的车程，面纱盖着让季肖冰有些呼吸困难，他要掀开面纱，季香却阻止他：“小姐不可以。”车子里除了他们和司机还有两个小女兵，就坐在季香的正对面。季肖冰叹了一口气，一直扯着面纱。高瀚宇看了一眼一副若无其事的样子把佩剑轻轻的架在腿上，另一头在面纱里挑了一个空间给季肖冰呼吸。

季肖冰低头看着那个高瀚宇给他制造的空间，脸突然有点发热。自从上次病发到现在都是高瀚宇照顾他，怕他磕着碰着，还每天给他弄好多好吃的，季香最近闲的都在旁边嗑瓜子看他俩折腾。季香虽然对高瀚宇有点偏见，但是看着他这么任劳任怨的，季香都有点怜爱他了。

一路上两个人都没说什么话，小女兵也很沉默，倒是季香和高幸时不时打个趣说个相声什么的。然后就长长的沉默，终于到了礼堂，两个人在众人的簇拥下走下车，季香让季肖冰登了一下，从随身带的袋子里拿出大裙摆给季肖冰系上，整理好裙摆，高瀚宇就挽着季肖冰步入礼堂。

礼堂里已经坐满了人，除了军区的司令和长官们，季家的亲朋好友，还有其他区的贵宾。当礼堂的大门被打开的时候，所有人的回头看着一对璧人正在向未来走来，每一步在每一个人的心里都有不同的感触。季夫人眼里含着泪，她不知道这个事对于季肖冰来说是好还是坏，这还是他第一次看见高瀚宇。和自己儿子一般高的男孩子，一脸英气，军装礼服特别衬着他的身材，能保护肖冰吧。虽然是糊里糊涂定的亲，看到这样的人季夫人多少心还是放了下去。

而季老爷此刻脸上没有任何表情，因为婚礼妻舅前天就来了，两个人喝到天明，聊了很多，从季肖冰的小时候到现在，妻舅一方面感谢季家的顾全大局，一方面也庆幸自己的外甥是嫁给高瀚宇，这个孩子他倒是见过好几次，印象很好。

白司令作为证婚人在现场致辞，祝福两位新人，并送上了他最真挚的祝福。

“礼成！新郎可以亲吻新娘了。”施磊是主持人。高瀚宇轻轻的掀开季肖冰的头纱，当面纱从两个人中间移开的时候，高瀚宇被明艳而美丽的季肖冰震撼到了，他知道季肖冰好看，不论男装女装都是很好看，但是他不知道新娘妆的季肖冰这么漂亮，大屏幕上信号也切到被掀开面纱的瞬间，场上一片惊呼，“新娘子好漂亮啊！”

“我想反悔了。”高瀚宇对自己说，伸手把季肖冰揽进自己的怀里深深的吻上了他。季肖冰第一次被人吻，完全不知道是什么状况，惊讶的微张小嘴给了高瀚宇攻城略地的机会，高瀚宇的舌头深入猫口里直接卷过猫舌，季肖冰双手推着高瀚宇，高瀚宇却把他转了一个身背对着宾客们。这个吻很长时间，季肖冰没有经历过这种事情，完全只能被高瀚宇带着，在季肖冰觉得过了几个世纪之后，高瀚宇才放开他。季肖冰整个人软在高瀚宇的怀里，高瀚宇看着怀里的季肖冰，突然做了一个决定，他反悔了！他要留他下来！


	8. Chapter 8

礼堂后面有个宴会厅，他们的婚宴将在这里举行。婚礼结束之后，一群人就陆续往宴会厅走去，而新人们则到化妆室去换装。婚纱的摆尾在礼堂特别漂亮，长长的铺了好远，但是行动就真的有点麻烦，季香和小女兵们急忙收起摆尾，高瀚宇带着季肖冰去了化妆室，季肖冰一个人先进了化妆室，高瀚宇随后到了也没敲门就进去了，高幸被关在了门外。

“诶，你来了，帮我拉一下拉链。”季肖冰正在脱婚纱，高瀚宇听见季肖冰说话整个人震了一下，但很快就让自己平静下来。季肖冰的身材真的好，这件婚纱紧贴着他的曲线，凹凸有致，撇开义乳，就那个腰身和臀围就能足以让高瀚宇碰鼻血。还是久经沙场的老将，虽然整个人热血沸腾但是他还是很快就能调整状态。高瀚宇走到季肖冰的身后帮他拉开拉链，薄纱罩着的后背若隐若现的出现在他的视线里，高瀚宇看傻了。

季肖冰当着高瀚宇的面把整件婚纱脱了下来，高瀚宇就站在身后看出了神，在抬头整理衣服的时候季肖冰透过前面的镜子发现了失神的高瀚宇，才发现此刻的他们俩很尴尬。最尴尬的是季肖冰，他里面穿了整套的婚礼内衣，脱掉婚纱之后简直就是情趣勾引，季肖冰轻咳两声：“你，帮我拿一下衣服吧。在那边的柜子里。”婚礼开始之前他们就在这个更衣室补妆，季肖冰看到季香把敬酒服放在了衣柜里。

高瀚宇立刻转身打开衣柜取出敬酒服，一件旗袍，送给季肖冰的时候，季肖冰正单手托着已经脱到一半的婚纱，高瀚宇把旗袍递过来，季肖冰让他放在旁边的椅子上，“你，能不能转过去。”

“哦，好的。”高瀚宇背过身去。季肖冰迅速脱掉婚纱，换上旗袍。旗袍的扣子太多，他折腾了老半天都还没扣完，站着累了他就坐下来，前面化妆镜折射出高瀚宇的背影，挺拔笔直有点僵硬，季肖冰笑了一下，继续扣扣子。这时门外传来敲门声。“你，好了没。”

“好了好了，你开门吧。”高瀚宇才振了振身体去开门。季香看到是高瀚宇在里面原本带着笑容的脸僵住了，“你，没事吗。”季香说着话就把高瀚宇推了出去。高幸站在外面看见自己老大被推了出来，“哥！”

。。。

季香立刻关上门：“你怎么能让他和你共处一室！”万一这个禽兽吃了自己家少爷怎么办。

“没关系都是男的。”

“男的个鬼！他把你当男的了吗！”刚刚在礼堂站在他们身边的季香被高瀚宇深吻季肖冰的样子完全吓懵，季肖冰摸摸唇，“挺软的。”？！还回味上了？！“季肖冰我警告你哦，不要忘记你的目的，别到时候失身又失心！”

。。。“瞎说，我一男的，要失也是他失！快点过来帮我扣扣子。”季肖冰是在是搞不来这个盘口。季香忙给季肖冰扣好了扣子，然后让他坐好给他补妆。

“少爷，我觉得你真的得小心那个高瀚宇，你不知道他刚刚！”想起高瀚宇那个眼神季香有点发憷，面纱掀开之后高瀚宇全程饿狼般的眼神她总觉得不是好事。

“。。。婚礼接吻很正常啊，不然呢，总不能让别人认为我们俩假结婚吧。”季肖冰闭着眼睛说，语气里和之前不同，似乎带着一点谋算。

“你俩不是假结婚是啥？你还想和他双宿双栖？！”季香鄙视的看了一眼季肖冰。

“都相处一个礼拜了，都结婚了，怎么也要演一下，我对他没兴趣。”

“那是兴趣吗？我是怕你失心。”一个包办婚姻，谁知道高瀚宇怎么想的，这几天她算是观察出来了，她家这个少爷，清清冷冷的，一出现十层冰山，但是高瀚宇，一个只和季肖冰认识不到一个礼拜的人，不但能让季肖冰全身心的依靠，侵蚀他的私领域，身体最诚实，每次高瀚宇说一些超越两人关系的话季肖冰从来不反驳只脸红，你最好是在勾引他啦！

“他说了不碰我，我也不会碰他，你放心吧！现在就是好好哄着他，等他把通行证给我就行了。”门外的高瀚宇完全不知道自己的小妻子还在算计他，他只是沉浸在他美好的面盘，火辣的身材和满眼的春色之中，更加坚定了他反悔的心，本来对婚姻情爱完全没有兴趣的高瀚宇特别感谢白司令包办婚姻的决定，既然是缘分那就顺势而为了。所以无论什么方法他都要把他留下来。于是他拿起手机：“通行证办的怎么样了？嗯，请尽快，好的，谢谢！”

门开了，一身旗袍的季肖冰让高瀚宇的眼眸又暗下去几分，他的小妻子从现在开始名义上已经是属于他的，总有一天会完完全全成为他的人。

婚宴上高瀚宇完全紧贴着季肖冰一刻都没让他离开，季肖冰其实不太喜欢这种场合，有了高瀚宇竟然有种心安的感觉。也就随着他迎来送往，觥筹交错。

忙了一天终于把这事儿给办完了，两个人也正式成为了夫妻，晚上的闹洞房是季香担心的。

“外面这么多人啊。”季香偷偷拉开窗帘，外面站着的坐着的好多人。

“他们不敢进来。”高幸坐在一旁说。

“那他们都站在外面干嘛？”

“等我给他们开门。”

。。。。季香立刻跳过来压着高幸，“你不许开门！”高幸揽过季香的腰：“怎么可能，我可不想被我大哥给弄死。”季香轻轻的啄了一下高幸的脸，才站起身来向上楼。

“诶，你别上去，他们就是在外面看人影的，你上去算怎么回事儿。”高幸扶了扶额，他招了招手，季香就乖乖的坐到了他的身边。

季肖冰踢了高跟鞋坐在椅子上，双脚架在床边，旗袍在大腿上半挂半不挂的。高瀚宇坐在旁边拿着平板在处理什么。坐了一会儿季肖冰觉得不舒服，要脱衣服突然看到高瀚宇坐在旁边一动不动，想起了季香的话：“你。”

高瀚宇在房间里准备换衣服，听到季肖冰这么一说，大概知道他要说啥，就示意他看看外面。

“他们要干嘛？”季肖冰从窗帘缝隙里看见门外一群人在围观。

“看我们俩洞房！”高瀚宇把军装上的装饰卸下来放好，脱下军装放在干洗袋里准备明天送洗。而里面的衬衫他准备脱了扔洗衣机里。一回头就看见季肖冰跪在椅子上偷看外面的情景，浑圆的臀部在高瀚宇的面前晃了又晃。他咽了咽口水。

“。。。”季肖冰听到高瀚宇这么一说立刻坐了下来，瞪着杏仁眼看着高瀚宇：“我说了不会碰你的，你放心。”

“我对你没兴趣，你也别自作多情。”季肖冰翘着二郎腿，开叉的旗袍整个大腿都露在外面，白花花的一片。高瀚宇立刻走进浴室，突然想起：“你要先洗吗？”

“哦。没事儿，你先洗。”季肖冰摆摆手。高瀚宇先进浴室洗了个澡，出来的时候看见季肖冰还在刷手机眉头不禁皱了一下。“我洗好了，你去洗吧。”

“嗯。”嘴上嗯了一声季肖冰也没抬头，低头刷着手机起身往浴室走，走着走着一个黑影压了过来高瀚宇半裸着上身站在季肖冰的面前，他一伸手就摸到了高瀚宇的胸肌，才让他抬起头来。

“你好结实。”说完季肖冰就想咬掉自己的舌头，高瀚宇笑了笑，季肖冰红着脸把手机放在桌子上，然后开始脱衣服，褪去旗袍和义乳的季肖冰整个身体透着粉色，高瀚宇背过身不敢看季肖冰，季肖冰脱到一半突然想起高瀚宇还在房间里就转身看他，看到背过身的高瀚宇，季肖冰算是放心但是却又有种失落感。

洗完澡，外面灯火通明人潮也没散去，高瀚宇坐在沙发上看文件，季肖冰一股脑就直接倒在床上。先不管先把床霸着。先是坐在床上看手机，看累了就躺着看，然后觉得手机太重又爬起来趴着看，高瀚宇用余光就看到一个晚上瞎折腾的季肖冰，忍不住开口：“你怎么老看手机，对眼睛不好。”

季肖冰瞥了一眼看平板的高瀚宇：“彼此彼此。”说完就晃着大腿在床上继续看手机。高瀚宇被气笑了，他放下平板，走到窗前一把拖过季肖冰，季肖冰被突然的力道惊了一下还没来得及反抗就被高瀚宇直接圈在怀里覆上了唇，季肖冰的惊呼给高瀚宇可乘之机，高瀚宇揽着季肖冰的腰将两个人的身体紧紧的贴在一起，力量悬殊季肖冰推也推不动高瀚宇，只能乖乖被吻，吻到一半高瀚宇用脚踹了一下旁边的开关整个房间暗了下来。季肖冰被突然的黑暗惊到不行，整个人扭动起来，高瀚宇用牙间的声音：“你再动下去，我不能保证我不会吃了你。”

季肖冰并不是一个容易被威胁的人，上半身动不了他就用下半身去撞高瀚宇，高瀚宇当然知道他的小伎俩，闲着的手直接抓住他的腿，顺势圈上自己的腰，季肖冰被吻的原来越软，单腿挂在季肖冰腰间的腿却圈的越来越紧。高瀚宇一把托起季肖冰的臀，另一条本来还跪在床上的腿本能的圈到高瀚宇的腰上。两个人呈现了暧昧的姿势。季肖冰感受到高瀚宇的双手已经穿过衣服开始直接触碰他的身体，他挣扎无济于事。任由高瀚宇不停的抚摸和亲吻，高瀚宇拖着季肖冰的身体直接倒在了床上，终于找到着力点的季肖冰松开了双腿，当高瀚宇移开双唇的时候，季肖冰的嘴里吐出了让人脸红的呻吟和带着哭腔的控诉：“高瀚宇，你个禽兽！快放开我！”委屈的让高瀚宇笑了出来，高瀚宇双手撑在季肖冰的身旁就看见他的眼里满了涟漪，生理性的盐水强忍着没有掉落，挂在眼里，眨一下眼睛都挂在了长长的睫毛上。

“晚安。”高瀚宇从季肖冰的身上起来，拿起外套披在身上出门上楼。季肖冰躺在床上大口呼吸，高瀚宇！老子早晚要讨回来！


	9. Chapter 9

翌日早晨季肖冰下楼的时候高瀚宇已经出门了，他拍拍胸，就看见季香一脸玩味的看着季肖冰。

“你那是什么表情？”

“你俩昨晚干嘛了？”

想到昨晚香艳火辣的一幕季肖冰耳朵瞬间红了。“能干嘛，睡觉啊。他在三楼。”

“哼！你确定你身体还好吗？”季香眯着眼睛看着季肖冰，季肖冰和季香眼神一对，恍然大悟。

“有你这么和我说话的吗？”季肖冰声音突然大起来！差点落到她的陷阱里！

“你心虚啥！”

“不是，高瀚宇和你说什么了？！”

“没啥，就是让我中午给你煮红豆饭！”。。。。“高瀚宇臭流氓！”

自此之后，季肖冰其实也很少看见高瀚宇，大部分他都早出晚归的。几日也没打过正面，倒是每日三餐食堂还会拎着一些菜过来，说是高瀚宇点的。季肖冰觉得太麻烦人家了，就直接去食堂说不用了，又被开了一下玩笑：“呀，小高真的好疼你啊。”每每如此季肖冰都会暗笃疼我就快把通行证给我送来啊！

时隔十日，季肖冰终于看见高瀚宇出现在家里。“我要去特训两个月，你在家。”晚饭的时候高瀚宇和季肖冰说了自己的行程。“我不在家还能去哪儿？”季肖冰用筷子戳着碗：“对了，你什么时候走？”

听到季肖冰的关心，高瀚宇开心的多扒了两口饭，“明天。”

？！这么快！通行证还没给我呢！季肖冰的内心在呐喊。

“后天家政阿姨就回来了，你有什么需要就同她说。”高瀚宇交待着事儿。“你的通行证这一个月就能出来了，所以出门在外要小心，最近外面挺乱的。”

听到通行证三个字季肖冰的眼睛整个都亮了，高瀚宇看了一眼玩味的笑了一下：“你也好久没回家了，回去多住几天。但是通行证是有时效的，要注意。”季肖冰猛点头，“高上校您明天早晨几点走啊？”季肖冰特意用假声询问高瀚宇，高幸终于没忍住：“嫂子，你们都结婚了。”

。。。

季肖冰瞪了一眼高幸，然后对着高瀚宇说：“小宇，你明天早晨几点出发啊！”季香翻了一个白眼。季肖冰这个变脸速度让高瀚宇叹为观止，果然这招有效。“十点。”

“啊，那早餐可以在家吃了？！”季肖冰笑起来真的好看，弯弯的眼睛皱起的鼻子，像极了大院里的猫。

“嗯。”高瀚宇喝了一口汤，瞟了一眼季肖冰。

“知道了！”季肖冰笑着开始大口吃饭。

晚上吃完饭，高瀚宇难得在家里，一家四口有些其乐融融的假象。茶几上四五盘的水果。高瀚宇看着电视里播的时政新闻，季肖冰抱着手机看一眼手机看一眼电视。坐了一会儿，季肖冰站起身来走到厨房，打开冰箱搜了一遍，又打开收纳柜看了看。用腿勾了一把椅子坐下来打开手机刷起来。高瀚宇好奇的看着季肖冰，不知道他准备干嘛。刷手机的时候时而皱眉时而放光，终于脸上都是满意的笑容之后他收齐了手机走了过来，看见高瀚宇看着他，他歪头表示疑问。高瀚宇从他脸上把视线移开。季肖冰也不管他，直接把自己扔进沙发里整个躺在沙发上，架着二郎腿继续刷手机。

“手机那么好看吗？”高瀚宇被季肖冰挤到旁边。“好看啊！”季肖冰挑了一下眉。高瀚宇哼笑了一下，他从认识季肖冰开始他的手机就没离开过他的视线，哪有那么好看，他平时看文件还是喜欢看纸质的，平板拿起来看久了就要缓解一下眼睛，太累了。不过转而想想也难怪，他人生的二十几年都被关在那个小小的府宅里，手机自然是一个可以连接外面世界的好媒介。

四个人坐到九点，高幸站起身和高瀚宇敬了个礼准备回到自己的宿舍，一开门就有物配中心的人送了一袋货品过来，高幸赶忙接过货品。

“你买了什么？”

“明天你就知道了！”季肖冰让高幸把东西放到厨房里，“好了，明天你也早点来哦！”季肖冰拍拍高幸的肩膀：“我去睡觉了！晚安！”季肖冰走上楼梯背对着他们挥了挥手。

“今天这么早？”高瀚宇看着季肖冰的背影，大波浪的头发，一身宽松的休闲服，蹦蹦跳跳的就上楼了，挺可爱的。

高瀚宇的生物钟很准时，早晨五点半准时起床，梳洗一下出门晨练，屋子里还是安安静静的，卧室的门关着，季肖冰看来还没起床。走到楼下出了感应灯一路亮着，一片黑暗。他在客厅稍微活动了一下就推开门出去，高幸就站在门外等他，一起去跑步了。

跑了一圈回到家里，一推开门就看见季肖冰在厨房忙碌的身影，这是他第一次看见季肖冰下厨房。穿着一件可爱的卡通猪的围裙，挥着铲子站在锅灶旁边等着锅开，看见高瀚宇进来挑了一下眉：“等一会儿。”

“不着急你慢慢来。”高瀚宇坐在餐桌边拿起了平板看文件，时不时看一会儿在厨房忙碌的季肖冰。叮的一声烤箱响了，季香拿起隔热手套把里面的面包取出来放在架子上晾凉。季肖冰这边掀起锅盖滑了滑锅，再盖上盖子等它熟。高瀚宇放下平板看着季肖冰，说是十指不沾阳春水，但是好像又挺熟练的样子，灶台旁边也收拾的干干净净，趁着这个功夫切面包也很厉害，不知道是刀厉害还是手法厉害，切完台面上依旧干干净净，只有极少的残渣。切好面包季肖冰转过身把锅盖打开，慢慢的就看见水滚上来的样子，季肖冰关好火。转身差点撞到拿着碗的高瀚宇：“我来吧。你辛苦了。”季肖冰楞了一下，然后立刻恢复了神情，侧了一个身走出了厨房坐到自己的位置上。高瀚宇麻利的从锅里盛出汤端到桌上。

“我只会这个，蔬菜杂烩汤。”虽说是简单的蔬菜杂烩汤但是里面倒是用料很多，高瀚宇舀了一口喝，味道鲜美口感浓郁，配上烤过的面包味道更上一层，会让人不停地把汤舀进嘴里。吃着吃着，高瀚宇就觉得这个味道很熟悉。但是他想不起来什么时候喝过，就像他觉得季肖冰很熟悉，什么时候见过也不知道。大概这就是缘分吧。

无论是什么意思的早餐，高瀚宇把它当成了爱心早餐，这是季肖冰为他煮的第一餐饭，不但暖胃暖心还安抚了他记忆的缺失。遥远过往里沉睡的记忆似乎在慢慢被唤醒。

坐在车上的高瀚宇刷着手机里的照片，那一张是有一天他和季肖冰在电脑室他无意间拍下的照片，扎着丸子头，穿着家居服的季肖冰，小脸红扑扑的，目不转睛的盯着电脑屏幕，当时高瀚宇是为了拍一个东西无意间拍下的季肖冰，这也是他手机里唯一的念想。想起来他们俩还没拍过婚纱照，婚礼上的照片也不知道传过来了没有。不过这张足够了，高瀚宇把手机贴在自己的心上。

在家里的季肖冰躺在沙发上，架着二郎腿，裤脚爬上去露出白嫩嫩的小腿，细细的脚踝一只手能圈住。用闲云野鹤来形容现在的季肖冰再为贴切不过，其实他也是没办法，只有拿到通行证他才能离开这里，但是通行证出门时间最长是三十六个小时，超过三十六个小时军营自动会检测并找到本人，联盟里的每个人看似安全，实际上所有人像是都被植入芯片一样很容易就被追踪定位到。说是为了联盟民众的安全，但是谁知道有一天会不会变成威胁联盟民众安全的杀人武器呢？

不过对于季肖冰来说，只要他能离开军营，外面的世界就是他的世界，三十六个小时足够他处理一些事情，即便小小的超时他也可以让时间稍微停止一下，现在他能做的只能是在家安心等通行证。

季香清理完厨房走过来坐在沙发上：“干嘛好好的给他煮汤啊！”季肖冰向来不进厨房，不过他真的会做这个蔬菜汤，并且做得非常好吃，只是他真的不太经常下厨，季香这些年也就吃过两三次。高瀚宇才和季肖冰认识不到一个月季肖冰就费尽心思给他煮了这锅汤。

“通行证，按常规至少要半年才能申请，是才能申请哦，但是他竟然在一个月不到的时候就是申请好了，不要感谢人家一下吗？”感谢的方法有很多，而且通行证其实都还没到手，为什么会选择这样的方式感谢，季肖冰也说不清楚，他只是想着想着就突然做了这个决定。刚刚看高瀚宇喝汤的表情，他突然觉得眼熟，可是那可是一个小胖子啊，他穿过高瀚宇的衣服，见过半裸的高瀚宇，还和他贴身亲昵过，他不是小胖子，想起那个小胖墩，季肖冰突然笑了笑，也不知道他现在在何处。说起来那个小胖墩叫什么名字来着？季肖冰歪了一下头竟然没想起来，算了算了。


	10. Chapter 10

季香早晨起来晨练的时候发现自家家里多了一个中年阿姨，头发盘在后脑勺上，手脚麻利的收拾着厨房。“您好。”季香走到厨房看着阿姨。

“小冰？！”阿姨欣喜的看着季香，抽了一张厨房纸擦了擦手。

“不是，我是季香。”季香赶忙否认，然后指了指楼上。

“哦，我是小高的家政，叫我美珠姨就好了。”美珠姨走过来拉着季香的手，这姑娘真是漂亮。

“啊，美珠姨，我先去晨练了。我们小姐还没起来，您不用这么辛苦。坐了一晚上的车吧，还是赶紧去休息吧。”季香看着美珠姨觉得特别亲切，这大清早到必然是坐了一夜的车，

“没事儿没事儿，都是睡着过来的。你去跑步吧，回来就有饭吃了。”美珠姨挥挥手让季香去跑步，季香整了整衣服就跑了出去。

半个小时后，季肖冰从楼上揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊的下来了，一睁眼就看见美珠姨在厨房熬粥，他楞了一下，摸了摸自己的胸，立刻跑了上去。美珠姨觉得身后有什么动静回头看了看，没有人。

季肖冰穿好义乳调整了一下，才又下楼。“啊，您好，您是？”

“你是小冰？”美珠姨放下勺子赶忙走过来，虽然是刚刚起床，头发也没有好好打理，但是懒散的卷发，和刚起床的迷糊样子，让美珠姨心生怜爱。即便这样说句实在话，季肖冰确实比季香要来的漂亮。

“啊，季肖冰。”季肖冰自报家门。

“我是家政阿姨，我叫美珠。”美珠姨看着季肖冰，左看看右看看。“啊，美珠姨，锅。”季肖冰看着锅盖被粥沸的顶了起来，立刻喊着美珠姨。美珠姨小跑过去把火关了，打开盖子看了看锅里的情况，然后拿了一个碗盛了一勺尝了一下，自己满意的点点头：“香香什么时候回来？”

“估计快了吧。”季肖冰被美珠姨盯着脸有点红，“你先过去坐着，我这准备准备就可以吃饭了。”美珠姨一脸灿烂的让季肖冰有点发毛。

“昂。”应了一声季肖冰蹭了蹭，往餐桌走去。这个美珠姨看过去四十多岁的样子，眼尾的皱纹已经悄悄爬上来了，一丝不苟的发髻一看就不是本地人，如果季肖冰没猜错，美珠姨来自离岛。S区最南边离海最近的地方，距离他们现在的所在地需要半天的车程。

季肖冰坐了一会儿，季香就回来了。看见坐在餐桌边的季肖冰立刻就遛了过去：“哥。”季肖冰按着季香的手让她静观其变。美珠姨看见季香回来就立刻端上了早餐：一碗热腾腾的小米粥，一碟小菜，一笼包子，还有炒青菜，切片的苹果。

“吃吧吃吧。”美珠姨笑着说。季肖冰拿起粥喝了一口，大米的清香混着小米的香气在齿间爆开让刚醒的季肖冰瞬间清醒味蕾大开。“真香。”季肖冰拿起一个小笼包，一口咬下去肥肉化成了油裹着带着韧劲儿的面皮又有嚼劲又绵软。季香虽然厨艺也不错，但是美珠姨的这个手艺有点像季妈妈，季肖冰突然怀念起妈妈的菜来。虽然每日都有电话联系，但是不能面对面，季肖冰有种失落感。

被家里关在季府这么多年，他有时候也怪过父母，但是一旦离开很多感情就不一样了。高瀚宇让他别看手机的时候他也会想起妈妈之前劝他别沉迷的样子，今天这顿饭也让他想起了妈妈。通行证什么时候才能到自己手上啊，想回家了！

“太遗憾了，我家里刚好就那天添丁进口。你们送的糖啊真甜。”季肖冰也有点纳闷，高瀚宇结婚这么大的事儿，身为他的家政阿姨怎么没有出席，说起来那天除了他的家人，他没有见过高瀚宇的家人。

“添丁进口才是大事。不过您怎么就这么快来了，您家的”季肖冰迟疑了一下，他也不知道美珠姨生的是女孩还是男孩。“不做月子吗？”

“咳，又不是他俩生的，在代孕医院生的。说起来还多亏小高帮忙呢，没他，还没那么容易排上队。”季肖冰这一听就明白了，原来美珠姨家是个儿子，也是和男的结婚。

“给他们整清楚了，就让他们俩自己带。你别说啊，代孕医院的技术真好，那孩子养的也好。你们俩以后也可以去代孩子。”美珠姨开心的讲起了自己的小孙女。季肖冰听到让他俩去代孩子，一口粥呛着了。季香赶忙去拍背顺气。

“啊对了，小高跟我说。你在家不用拘束，我知道的。”美珠姨转身给季肖冰倒了一杯水，季肖冰喝了水算是顺下去了，他看了看美珠姨再看了看季香。这时手机突然亮了起来。季肖冰低头一看：“美珠姨可靠。”

。。。。。。

行吧！

“小高这个孩子也是不容易，他二十岁的时候就住到这里了。我当时就给他当家政。他妈妈和外婆都在中心区，太远了，这里也不安全。”为了安全全区都是禁飞区，所以联盟的车程都是靠陆运，即便是最快的轨道运输都从中心区到行政区都要十四五个小时。何况行政区离边境太近，对于高瀚宇来说，妈妈和外婆自然是在中心区生活比较安全。

“我第一次看到他的时候啊，脸上还有些孩子气。但是下厨可厉害了。高幸那个时候更小了，刚刚入伍，两个小孩子。”美珠姨讲起五年前第一次见到高瀚宇的情景，他一个半大小子带着一个更小的孩子，两个人一脸茫然的坐在家里的沙发上盯着她看。那样子真是可爱。

“美珠姨想家吗？”季肖冰没来由的一句话让美珠姨楞了一下：“想啊。怎么不想。”美珠姨顿了一下继续说：“当时啊，我儿子和他对象私奔，我为了找他们从离岛来到这儿。我也不是不同意，就是觉得男孩子，能成什么事儿。找了他们半天也没找到，自己饿啊不行，就蹲在路边。小高刚好特训回来路过，他把我捡了回来。后来还帮我找到儿子。小高这个人呐，热心肠，但是不说话。可能因为他是狙击手，他枪法很准的，我听隔壁宗嫂说，小高啊是这么多年第一个拿到枪就中靶心的孩子，心理素质可好了。但是一个人的时候，就喜欢躲在楼上，大了也没见他对谁有点什么心思。”

美珠姨一股脑的说了许多，季肖冰单手撑着脸听着入神。心里想着确实是这个人会干的事儿。“前几个礼拜他就给我打电话了，说要结婚了，对方可漂亮了。我还想着呢能多漂亮啊。今天见到真人了，果然比照片上的好看百倍！”

被美珠姨这么一夸季肖冰脸红了，他低着头默默的扒着碗里的粥。“我知道你们俩是包办婚姻，但是我也看得出小高喜欢你，你就在家里安心住着，他就是训练多，训练结束了也能在家住上一段时间，好好培养一下感情。”季香听着就觉得有些奇怪了，这是干嘛呀？这是来当说客的？果然是打我们家少爷的注意，高瀚宇你不是好人！

“小，少爷，你吃饱了吗？”季香撞了一下季肖冰，季肖冰快速的吃完碗里的粥，“啊，美珠姨谢谢款待，很好吃，我吃饱了！”这时季肖冰用的是男声，美珠姨有些吓了一跳，即便是做了心理准备，也没想到季肖冰的声音这么沉。不过果然是上校家的家政，见多了大场面，瞬间就缓过神来。

“合你胃口就行。你们去干你们的事儿吧。”美珠姨摆摆手让季肖冰和季香去干自己的事儿。季肖冰和季香前后脚的往二楼走，季肖冰快速走进卧室，季香跟在后面，关门的时候还认真看了一下门外。

“高瀚宇说她靠得住。”季肖冰站在窗前，他对刚刚培养感情没什么兴趣，但是对高瀚宇这个人突然有了兴趣。他是男的这件事除了司令军师和高幸，整个军营没有第五个人知道，这么大的事儿自然算得上机密，他为了让自己不尴尬，把他托付给了他的家政。

“我不信，第一次见面就跟你扯什么培养感情，她那只眼睛看出来你和高瀚宇没感情了。”季香并不觉得季肖冰和高瀚宇有感情，只是意外美珠姨这话里话外的意思。

“这不是正常嘛，婚礼的时候司令还把我拉到一边，说就算现在没有感情，也要做出样子来。”季肖冰简直无语，全城的人，不全联盟的人都知道他和高瀚宇是包办婚姻，能有什么感情。

“我明天去探探后山的路。”季香摇摇头，先不管他们了，先办正事儿。

“你一个人要小心，外面的人要安排好。”

“我知道。”

日子还在继续过，倒是因为美珠姨的到来给季肖冰减轻了不少束缚，他可以不用穿着义乳和女装在家里晃。每日吃着美珠姨精心准备的饭菜，偶尔帮个忙打个下手，一家三口倒是也过的不错。

季肖冰懒得出门，大部分时间就是楼下客厅，餐厅，和电脑室。高瀚宇的电脑对于季肖冰来说太危险了，毕竟是军营里的，大概率的被监控了，季肖冰只是用它简单的计算着什么。他聚精会神的看着屏幕前的数字跳动，楼下传来一个声音。

“哎哟，宗嫂啊！小冰，小冰，宗嫂来了。”季肖冰立刻从椅子弹起来，冲进对门的卧室。


	11. Chapter 11

一阵慌忙之后季肖冰换了一身简单的连衣裙才下来。“宗嫂你来了。”季肖冰笑盈盈的走到宗嫂身边。“你上次不是说想学做蛋糕吗？我今天要做蛋糕就来问问你要不要过去看看。”上个礼拜宗家的小女儿生日邀请了季肖冰，季肖冰觉得蛋糕很好吃，宗嫂说是自己做的，季肖冰就拉着宗嫂的手臂说想学，宗嫂应了下来。

“香香呢？”季肖冰和宗嫂去了宗家，宗嫂好奇没看见香香。“去运动了，她闲不住。”宗嫂抬头看了看季肖冰笑了笑。两个人到了家里，季肖冰穿上围裙，洗了手就在案台边上等着做蛋糕。

宗嫂把用具和食材摆了出来，季肖冰拿起这个看看那个看看，看着满桌的工具季肖冰皱了皱眉头，竟然这么麻烦吗？

“那我们就开始吧！”宗嫂准备好了之后开始演示给季肖冰看。

做蛋糕从打发鸡蛋开始，季肖冰跟着宗嫂一个口令一个动作一个步骤做。时不时看一看，又在记事本上画着图写着字。季肖冰的字很好看，素描也很好看，宗嫂瞄了一眼：“小冰你的笔记真好看啊。”

“啊，谢谢。”

折腾了一两个小时终于把蛋糕底做好了，开始打发奶油裱花。季肖冰学着宗嫂的手法，小心翼翼抓着裱花袋挤着奶油。又折腾了一阵子蛋糕终于做好了。

“小冰真有天分，第一个蛋糕就做的这么好看。”虽然是简单的玫瑰裱花，但是还有那么个样子，季肖冰开心的拿出手机拍了好几张。

“发给小高看看嘛？”宗嫂看着季肖冰拍完照片摆弄了好久，就打趣说道。

“我干嘛要发给他。”季肖冰被说的有点脸红，他没有发给高瀚宇看，只是发在两个人可以共同看见的地方，高瀚宇肯定能看见。

“宗嫂，谢谢了！”季肖冰把手机放到口袋里，端起蛋糕就准备回家。“留着这吃个饭吧。”

“美珠姨已经做好了。”季肖冰回头笑了笑拒绝了宗嫂的好意，宗嫂看着季肖冰离开的背影沉思片刻转身上了楼。

季肖冰端着蛋糕回到了自己的家，“可回来了，饭都坐好了等你呢。香香还没回来啊。”美珠姨正在桌上布碗筷。“不管她了，我们先吃。吃完了我给美珠姨切块我亲手做的蛋糕！”季肖冰用着假声说道。美珠姨看着打开冰箱放蛋糕的季肖冰依然有些疑惑，他到底是男的还是女的呢？

家里就剩下季肖冰和美珠姨，吃过饭，季肖冰切了一块蛋糕，吃完就上楼了。身下的家务自然是家政做，但是往日季肖冰都会留下来陪着美珠姨聊聊天，或者和季香在客厅里看会儿电视，今天他没有，美珠姨大体也知道这位小姐，哦不，少爷性子清冷，平日也有点难为他了。也不理他，自顾自的做事。做完事也回到自己的房间休息。

季肖冰上楼之后并没有回房间，而是到电脑室，他离开时候的程序还在运行，数字还没停止，季肖冰给自己倒了一杯水，坐着看数字跳动，终于数字停下来了，季肖冰拿起纸笔记下了数字，关机回房间。进门没多久，门外就响起了敲门声。

“美珠姨？”季肖冰打开门露出一个头看着门外的人。

“香香还没回来不会有什么事儿吧？”美珠姨准备睡了，在家里巡了一圈发现季香还没回来。

“不会的，在大院里能丢到哪去了。她是去找那些小女兵玩，等会儿熄灯了就回来了。”季肖冰安抚着美珠姨，让她别担心。美珠姨想想也是，点点头：“那你早点休息。”季肖冰点点头就把门关了。回到床上季肖冰继续做自己的事。

偌大的房间，只剩下床边的灯，除此之外四周黑暗无比，厚重的窗帘遮挡了外面通亮的路灯，季肖冰一个人躲在光点里刷着手机和平板，时不时还看了看刚刚的纸条。累了捏捏眉心继续看，十点熄灯号响起，季肖冰的窗户也准时被敲响。

季肖冰放下电子设备拔腿就冲到后面的窗户，一打开窗户就看见满脸是血痕的季香艰难的趴在窗前。季肖冰抓着季香把她拖进房间，扶她在沙发上坐好。

“怎么伤得这么重。”季肖冰打开最旁边的衣柜，拎出一个小箱子，打开箱子里面全是瓶瓶罐罐的药物。

“没事儿，我摸了没伤到骨头都是皮外伤。他们更惨！”季香把外套脱了，里面穿了一件吊带。季肖冰找到药之后直接把药品丢给季香，季香打开瓶盖给自己的伤口涂上。“你那怎么样了？”

“还好，不过没看见你，她有点疑惑。”季肖冰笑了一下。“等会儿弄完了，我留了蛋糕给你。”

“好！”季肖冰弯着眼睛笑起来的样子其实和季肖冰有几分神似，“对了，衣服口袋。”季香用脚指了指丢在地上的衣服。

季肖冰把季香的外套捡了起来，从口袋掏出手机打开一看：“这个人？堂堂少将的妻舅是干这个的？有意思！”

“他的腿好像被我打断了，更有意思吧！”

。。。季肖冰叹了一口气，“你在家好好养伤，我明天想办法出去一趟。”

“别，哥，你现在不能出去。”季香听见季肖冰要出去，立刻站起来，不小心扯到伤口：“嘶。”

“你今天这么一闹，外面肯定一团乱。”

“你让我出去不就是想乱吗？”季香眯着眼睛看着季肖冰，让自己偷溜出去搅了一把局，这会子开始悲天悯人了。季肖冰哼的笑了一声，推开门往楼下走，美珠姨已经休息了，一楼除了感应灯，一片黑暗。他随手打开楼下的灯，走到厨房倒了一杯水，又从冰箱里把剩下的蛋糕拿出来放在流理台上。

季香擦好药，把衣服甩在肩头，走到门口看了一眼楼下，安全。就快步下了楼。和厨房的季肖冰对视了一下，钻进自己的房间，出来的时候已经换了一身衣服。

“你做的？”季香拿起叉子切了一小块蛋糕放到嘴里。“她做的！”季肖冰斜了一眼。“诶好吃诶，小冰你做蛋糕真有天分！”季香挑了挑眉。季肖冰忍着笑不看季香，装着和自己无关的样子喝了一口水，喝完水然后捂着嘴趴在流理台上，季香就看见他身上抖着。

“你笑就笑，干嘛呢！”季肖冰抬起头整个人都笑翻了。“你用这招骗了多少人，还在用。”

“屡试不爽啊！”季肖冰歪了一下身子，神情骄傲的不得了。“好了不管你了。自己收拾，我去睡觉了！”季肖冰甩了甩长发往楼上走。季香看着上楼的季肖冰笑了一下，她家这位少爷确实有意思。

肾上腺素爆棚的结果就是第二天季香发现自己起不来了，全身骨头跟散架了一样，她摸过手机给季肖冰发了一条短信：“SOS”

季肖冰在睡梦中被和手机相连的手环电醒，他揉揉眼睛看了看手环上的消息。立刻爬起床迅速梳洗完毕，打开门，却慢悠悠的走了下楼。

“小冰啊，早餐做好了。香香早晨没看到去晨练哦。”美珠姨早早就在厨房做好早餐等他们俩来吃饭，只是平日都早一些去晨练的季香竟然没有起床。

“她昨天玩疯了，大半夜才回来。我去看看。”季肖冰走到季香门前敲了一下，才推门进去。看着季香躺着动不了的样子，季肖冰双手抱胸站在床边，“下次还敢？”

“敢啊，干嘛不敢！”季香艰难的伸出手，季肖冰才走过去拉她起来。“我觉得我还是有必要出去一下。”

“真的不行哥！整个大院都盯着你呢？”季香艰难坐起来，压低了声音：“昨天晚上回来的时候，我看咱家门口还有两个哨兵停了一下。”季香差点被那两个人看见：“这么不相信你为什么还要你嫁给高瀚宇。”

“我觉得和他们没什么关系。白司令对我调查的很清楚，这个大院人多着呢。”派人监视他，这种事情怎么可能是白司令下的指令，不过是扯着他的幌子，至于是谁，季肖冰在这段时间的生活中，多少也有了大概的认知，对他来说确实是个麻烦的事情，但是只要通行证来了就能迎刃而解。

季肖冰把季香捞起来之后，就走出季香的房间顺便带上门。“起来了，我们先吃。”季肖冰坐到餐桌边，快速的吃完了饭。还没等季香就三两步的跨着台阶回到房里。季香还在夸美珠姨早餐做的好吃的时候，季肖冰穿好了一身裙装下了楼。

“我出去看看。”季肖冰在门前自动切换成假声，也没等他们应答，就直接打开了门。一出门就看见一辆车停在门口。里面的人一看季肖冰出来，就立刻下车：“嫂子好！”

“你们是？”季肖冰点头回应，眼里瞟过来人身上的标识，特事科的人。

“我是特事科的小吴。这是您的通行证，请签字。”小吴递上两张通行证，季肖冰伸手拿过来，看了一下，车子上的人递给小吴一个平板，打开签字界面放到季肖冰的面前。季肖冰拿起笔在屏幕上签上自己的大名。

“通行证最关键的是时间，三十六个小时。其他的说明在这本说明册里。”收起平板，小吴又拿了两本通行证说明书递给季肖冰。季肖冰接过说明书翻了翻，笑着：“谢谢。还特意跑一趟。吃过了吗？要不要。”

“职责所在，告辞了嫂子！”小吴立正敬了个礼，就立刻转身上车。司机位置上的人也和季肖冰点头示意。季肖冰看着车子远走直到看不见之后，抱着说明书转身把院门关了，走回家里。

季肖冰不动声色的，在餐桌上敲了敲，就上了楼。

季香看着季肖冰上楼之后埋头默默的吃着饭，仔细一看速度加快了不少。吃完饭，季香也没有说话，只是帮着美珠姨把碗洗了之后，笑着和美珠姨说了几句话，就上楼。

“通行证！”

“我靠！来的真是时候！”

“今晚，去会会他们。”


	12. Chapter 12

入夜，整个城市都陷入了黑暗之中，街上安静的可以听见呼吸声，路上的行人很少，车辆也不多。一辆黑色的轿车疾驰在马路上，速度虽快却安静的出奇。黑色轿车停在一个废旧仓库外，从副驾上下来一位一身黑衣的少年，走到后座打开门，恭敬的站在车门口等候，一位穿着黑色风衣带着礼帽的高个子走了下来，黑暗之中看不清脸，仓库的灯照着只露了半张脸，漂亮的猫猫唇弯了一下，仓库门口早已有人恭敬的候着，为首的是一个四五十岁的中年男人。

“雨爷！”中年男子低头向男人问好，这位风衣男子就是传说中青帮的帮主，江湖上没几个人见过他的样子，从见过的人嘴里传出来只说这位爷长得貌若潘安，但留着一头长发，声音时男时女。

“香丫头没事儿吧。”

“没伤到骨头小事。”

“怎么能让她一个人去呢。”声音很小，透着一丝胆怯。

雨帮主笑了一下：“我像她这个年纪已经在这个位置上了。”

“那也是个小姑娘。”

“呵。这个位置早晚是她的，”一路进来两旁都是毕恭毕敬的下属，他径直走到最里面的一张沙发前坐下，“把人带上来。”中年男子喊道。几个手下带着一个人就上来了，来人看见雨帮主立刻就跪下来，一路蹭到他的脚边：“雨爷饶命啊！”

雨帮主拿起茶几上的茶杯在手中转了几下：“也就是说，我的货没了？”

“雨爷雨爷！”雨帮主伸手，旁边的人立刻就递了了一把枪，他把枪抵在那人的脑袋上：“既然没用就没必要留着了。”那人吓得不敢动，雨帮主把枪从他的脑袋移了几分，在人耳边打了一枪，子弹擦着头皮飞出去，正中身后的一个巨型海绵塔。手枪没有声音，但是也足够让人吓破胆，那人瘫软的坐在地上，雨帮主笑了一下，黑暗中露出的半张脸，可以看见殷红的唇，性感美艳，但在地上的那人眼里并不是什么可以欣赏的美艳而是夺命的信号。

“拖出去！”中年男子让手下把人拖出去，那人两眼失神的被拖了出去，离开了前面的灯光，黑暗开始满满吞噬着那人，他突然求生欲起，疯一样的挣扎着，“雨爷雨爷！雨爷！”声嘶力竭的喊着，整个仓库都在回音。

“要不要。”

“让他过来。”雨帮主招了一下手，两个手下放开了那人，那人连滚带爬的爬到雨帮主面前：“下周三，安道门和老九在沿河湾有个交易。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“最近联盟抓的严，我们都想压价，卖家怕脱不了手和我说的。”雨帮主拿着枪指着那人，“不是军火是违禁品！”雨帮主把枪放回身边手下的手中，站起身来：“还算有点用处。”雨帮主转了一下脖子，挥了挥手，人就被带下去了。

雨帮主迈着大长腿往黑暗走去，中年男人让人把灯打开，走到海绵塔前，刚刚被子弹击中的孔洞染红了一片。有几个年轻的手下立刻就把海绵塔剥开。

“九爷，别来无恙啊！”雨帮主摘了帽子露出了那迷惑众生的脸，将帽子放在胸口致了个敬。

“姓雨的，狗n养的！你tm快放了老子！”老九被绑在一个架子上，小腿中了一枪，血流不止。

“九爷，受伤了小点声，省点力气。”两个穿着白衣的人蹲下来给老九处理伤口。

“九爷，用这种方式把你请到我这来做客，确实是我的不对，但是，最近不是忙嘛，实在没空见你。”老九听过传闻中青帮帮主的传闻，说他是女扮男装，老九打量了一下雨帮主，那胸确实也有些，但这声音，又不像个女的。分外的舒服，和风徐徐般，若不是知道他是什么样的人，就这样的声音，就在这样的对话，老九倒是觉得对方诚心道歉，但实际上这位帮主何止是绵里藏针，那里面藏的全是刀尖，带毒的刀尖。

“姓雨的！这就是你的待客之道？！”

“鬼市有鬼市的规矩，什么可以卖什么不可以买，你比我懂吧。我们青帮虽然见不得人的勾当做了不少，但是这个东西我们可不沾。”雨帮主从口袋里拿出一小袋白粉，倒在老九的面前。

“你。”老九看着白粉从自己的面前散落一地，心中一惊。毒品在联盟是违禁品，就算是联盟的鬼市都不让交易，真想要都只能跨越边境到外面去。

“自己人不害自己人，这是我们鬼市的规矩。刀口上讨生活的人讲究一个道义，我们向来不祸及家人。”中年人喊人抬了椅子过来，雨帮主优雅的坐了下来。

“你要做什么！姓雨的！”

“你的妻子是做什么的来着？”雨帮主抬眼笑了一下，红唇滴血，让老九看的肝颤。“交易早就取消了，他就是个棋子骗你去的，你只要一出现就绝对会被杀。”

“很好。”雨帮主扯了扯领带，站起来从怀里掏出手机，刷了一个界面停留下来，放到老九的面前，老九定睛一看，突然眼中闪过熊熊怒火，这分外眼红的样子似乎超过了他现在被绑着还被打了一枪的仇恨：“魏武？”

“不用谢。”雨帮主撤回手，将手机揣在口袋里，转身往大门走。

“他们认得魏武。”

“他们不认得我！”青帮帮主向来是传闻，就算今天见到的这个样子，老九打赌这也绝对不是他本来的面目。

“今后沿河湾还要仰仗九爷。”望着他离去的背影，这句话让老九心中五味杂陈。“哦对了呃，我不姓雨，我姓寒！”

寒雨走到门口停了一下，掏出手机发了这一张图给中年人：“王叔辛苦了，马上要过年了，好好犒劳一下兄弟们。”

“谢帮主。”

“好好给他养伤。养好了再送回去。”

“是！”

寒雨坐进了轿车里，前面的帘子被拉上，他脱掉西装，换上出门时穿的裙装，又拿起粉饼盒给自己补了补妆，变回季肖冰的样子，这才放松的靠在座椅上。外面的霓虹闪烁，但是依旧无人，季肖冰看着窗外的景色，而刚刚的事情似乎没有发生过。轿车飞驰到了一个地方停了下来，副驾驶的少年下车给季肖冰开门。“雨爷慢走。”

“回去吧。”季肖冰踏着高跟鞋走在空无一人的大路上，过了一个斑马线，转了一个弯，前面有个灯火通明的停车场，里面停放的是公共飞摩：一种不需要轮子就能悬浮在空中的交通工具。季肖冰拿出自己的卡刷了一辆车，跨上飞摩奔回军营。

飞摩速度很快，从这里到大院只需要十来分钟，季肖冰把车停在军营外的停车点，迈着优雅的步子到了大院门口。刷过通行证，站岗的哨兵看见季肖冰眼睛愣了一下，但很快的就恢复了专业素养，放行了季肖冰。

季肖冰快步走回自己家，在路上远远的就看见一个女人鬼鬼祟祟的走着。他悄无声息的走到那女人身旁：“宗嫂这么晚了怎么还在外面？”

现在是夜里十一点，大院里的人都回家休息了，路上本就没有什么人，一个人走在路上有些害怕，冷不防听到一个声音让宗嫂直接吓了一跳。借着路人一看是季肖冰，高大的他此刻的气势，让宗嫂有点腿软。宗嫂个子比如季肖冰高，平日里季肖冰总是可可爱爱的，笑的甜说话声音也甜，有时候还会拉着她的袖子撒娇。就如此忽略了身高上的差距，总觉得是个小鸟依人的小姑娘。

可现在，仰头看着他，因为路灯的关系脸是看不清的。而季肖冰的声音也不如白日里那么甜腻，有些冷冷的肃杀感。

“你你怎么也在外面？新婚少妇大晚上出来不好吧。”宗嫂抓了抓胸前的衣服，手有点抖，声音已经微颤。

“宗将军很久没有回来了吧，您出来也不好吧。”季肖冰没有再看宗嫂，而是缓慢了速度等她一起走。

宗嫂咽了咽口水，在宁静的街道这点声音都被无限放大。“宗嫂是只有今天这么晚呢，还是平日都这么晚啊？这样不好，要是传到将军耳朵里，不合适。”新婚少妇黑夜里流连是不守妇道的话，那么独居的有夫之妇大晚上一个人出来又算什么呢？

宗嫂原本觉得自己有理在前，但却被季肖冰这么一说有些哑口无言。

“宗嫂啊，我是生面孔，你可是老熟人。若要人不知。”季肖冰说完就大步往前走，宗嫂低头想他这句话的意思，再抬头的时候，季肖冰已经不知去向了。宗嫂突然心惊了一下，开始快步走，最后变成了小跑一路跑回了家。

次日大早，季肖冰和季香看着美珠姨给他们安排好饭就急匆匆的跑了出去，两个人也跟在后面，美珠姨看他们俩跟着就挥手让他们别跟着。美珠姨去了约莫十来分钟就回来了，季肖冰和季香正在吃着早饭。

“美珠姨啥事儿啊？”季香看到美珠姨回来立刻问。

“隔壁宗嫂中邪了。请了道士在收惊呢。”她似乎怕隔壁听见什么似的小声回应道，但其实房子隔音很好。

“这大院里？请道士合适吗？”季肖冰皱了一下眉头。

“这是大院，但是还能管着你信什么不信什么啊。”美珠姨坐下来拿起碗筷吃饭。“你们以后也给我早点回家。特别是香香，不要和那些小女兵玩疯了。”

季香看了一眼季肖冰，吐了吐舌头。明明昨晚搞到大半夜不回家的不是这位少爷吗？

吃完早饭，季肖冰和季香坐在客厅里看电视。

“哥，你把。”

“没惹到我动他们干嘛。”

“那她是怎么回事儿？”季香往季肖冰身边靠了靠，声音只有他们两个人听见。

“大半夜偷人？！”季肖冰是反问的语气，但是季香却发现了不得了的大事儿：“不会吧！”

“骗你的！就是心虚了吧。不用理她了。”


	13. Chapter 13

美珠姨早起去集市买菜的时候发了不错的山楂，多买了一些回来。季肖冰尝了一口：“真甜。”

“小冰喜欢吃甜食吗？”

“嗯！美珠姨要做糖葫芦？！”季肖冰看着一篮子的山楂。

“你要喜欢吃我就做一点。”美珠姨说着就从柜子里拿了一把竹签出来。支起锅煮了一锅水，把竹签煮了一下，又放到消毒柜消了毒。这边季肖冰把山楂挨个洗好并挑好，季香和美珠姨又一串串的把糖葫芦串好。季肖冰就趴在料理台上看着美珠姨熬糖挂糖浆。

季肖冰好奇的挂糖浆的动作，有点跃跃欲试。美珠姨就让他过来试试。季肖冰拿起一串糖葫芦放到糖浆里滚一下，就挂上了一层糖浆，“这边再稍微滚一下。”美珠姨在旁边指导着。“好了，可以放到边上晾着了。”

季肖冰看着架子上已经做好的糖葫芦，咽了一下口水。他也不是非常喜欢甜食，但是糖葫芦是他每次上街才能吃到的食物，一看到糖葫芦他就特别开心。

忙碌了一个下午做了一堆，季肖冰留了几个，剩下的就让季香去送人情。季香一开门就看见戎装的高瀚宇从车上走下来。“上校？！你回来了？”

“嗯。”高瀚宇拎着小箱子点了点头。

“香香。”高幸看到季香给他挥着手：“呐，”高瀚宇没理两个人径直走回家门，一进门就看见季肖冰露着大长腿趴在流理台上看着美珠姨在做饭，那小裙子短的一不小心都能看见底裤。

“咳咳”高瀚宇轻咳了两声。季肖冰回头看见是他，从旁边拿了一串糖葫芦跑过来：“你要吃吗？”

？！两个人一般高，季肖冰走过来的时候整个人贴了上来，高瀚宇早就被刚刚晃着的大长腿搞得心猿意马，此刻更是热血沸腾。季肖冰还没反应过来高瀚宇就立刻退了一步：“我去楼上洗个澡。”

。。。

季肖冰等高瀚宇跑到大圆弧的时候才发现他身下的雄伟。。。。季肖冰把糖葫芦放到架子上：“我上楼了。”

走到三楼果然被锁了，反正他知道密码。打开密码锁，一眼就看见正在脱衣服的高瀚宇。那一身腱子肉把季肖冰看愣住了。再看看自己，都吃一样的饭，怎么人家就长了一身肌肉，他就一点肉都没有呢。

“咳咳。”季肖冰站在门口敲了一下门。高瀚宇正在脱裤子，转身就看见季肖冰走进来。“呃你？”

“那个你，我，你要我。。”高瀚宇的裤子已经脱了一半，刚刚只是发觉有些大，现在对他来说又再次刷新三观，到底吃什么长的。。。

高瀚宇赶忙穿上裤子，走过来。“你，什么事。”季肖冰思维还在宕机中，视线却依旧停留在高瀚宇的身上，看着那堵肉墙离自己越来越近，季肖冰忍不住伸手正好摸到，把高瀚宇和他自己都吓了一跳！季肖冰立刻往门口退了一步，“我那个，我，没事我先下去了。”

看到季肖冰这么手足无措的样子高瀚宇突然起了玩心，他抓过季肖冰的手放在自己的胸肌上：“想摸就摸吧。”

。。。。

“高瀚宇！流氓！”季肖冰喊道，而他的手还停留在高瀚宇的胸肌上。高瀚宇一把把季肖冰拉到怀里：“谁是流氓，这是谁的手？”季肖冰挣扎了一会儿发现力量悬殊他也就顺其自然的被高瀚宇抱在怀里。高瀚宇亲上季肖冰的唇，季肖冰躲了一下，高瀚宇笑了一声靠到他耳边：“女仆装很漂亮。”

。。。。。

“高瀚宇！”季肖冰一个后肘直接撞到高瀚宇的腹部，趁着高瀚宇捂着肚子，季肖冰踩了一脚高瀚宇，转身准备走的时候，一个反作用力把季肖冰和高瀚宇都摔在了地上，季肖冰压在高瀚宇的身上，瞬间就感觉到下身已经苏醒的巨物。

“咳咳，你放开我！”季肖冰从高瀚宇的身上爬起来，推开高瀚宇，而他这个位置真好坐在了巨物上，高瀚宇闷哼一声：“你先下去！”

季肖冰要下去结果又被拽了回去，两个人这才发现，季肖冰小裙子上的蕾丝花边勾到了高瀚宇的没绑起来的皮带扣上。高瀚宇就躺在床上，季肖冰就坐在他身上折腾了很久才把蕾丝边从钩子上取下来。这时高瀚宇的脸色已经不太好看了，同样身为男人的季肖冰自然立刻就反应了过来。季肖冰从床上爬下来，站在床边：“我，那个，我就是想问你要我帮忙吗？”

。。。。。

“季肖冰！流氓！”高瀚宇拽起伸手的被子盖在自己的身上。

“哼，不要拉倒！”季肖冰甩了一下头发转身离去。高瀚宇才慢慢的坐起来看着季肖冰踩着高跟鞋离开的背影，笑了一下：“我就是想也不是这个时候啊。”然后甩甩头就走向浴室。

季肖冰从楼上下来，走到厨房，季香和美珠姨还在忙着，高幸则在旁边打下手。季香瞥了一眼似乎看见了季肖冰：“上校呢，等会可以吃。。。”季香转头看了看季肖冰，立刻扯了一张厨房纸擦了擦手，然后飞快的把季肖冰拖离了厨房带进了自己的房间。

“你拽我干嘛！”

“我的大少爷，你看看你！”季香把季肖冰拽到更衣镜前，季肖冰自己都吓了一跳，红唇已经有些脱色，头发凌乱，裙子虽然没有走光但是整个裙摆都乱七八糟的。

“你们俩在楼上干嘛了！”季香让季肖冰坐下，然后拿起梳子给季肖冰整理发型。

“没啊，没干嘛。”确实啥都没干啊。

“没干嘛搞成这样，我跟你说哦，你可别那啥。”季香没敢说下去，整理完头发，又拿起口红给季肖冰补了一下，才让季肖冰站起来。这个时候季香突然发现，这条裙子也太短了吧，季肖冰一米八的个子，腿超长，就是白花花的两条大腿露在外面啊。太危险了太危险了。

“你上楼去换一件衣服！”

。。。。“你不是说！”

“人都回来了，就别了，换换换，快去换！”季香推着季肖冰往楼上走。季肖冰只好到房间换了一套衣服。会穿这个衣服他也是不愿意的，还不是季香听说高瀚宇今天回来，毕竟从人家手里拿了通行证，穿个女仆装给他过过眼瘾也算是答谢了。除此之外，想都别想！

“我听说那位今天回来，你要不要。。”季香打开衣橱翻了又翻。

“要干嘛？”季肖冰躺在太师椅上，翘着二郎腿。

季香挑了一件蓝色的裙子抱到季肖冰面前：“感谢一下人家啊！”

。。。“为什么？”季肖冰一脸鄙夷的看着季香。

“人家帮你搞到通行证。”季香拿着衣服要盖到季肖冰的身上，被季肖冰挡了回去。“通行证？”季肖冰冷笑了一下，呵呵：“如果不是他，我也不用这玩意啊！”

“如果不是他，你能这么自由的到处乱跑嘛！你最近在外面名声可不低调啊！”季香收起蓝色的裙子，又跑到衣橱里翻了又翻。

“大不了翻墙嘛，又不是没翻过。”季肖冰嘟囔着。以前在季府的时候白天是鲜少出去的，晚上就更不用说了，有一次太惨了季香生理期，两个人要出门，跑到围墙怕上去的时候，结果季香实在疼的受不了了掉了下来，恰好被经过的仆人看见，这嗓子一喊，全家都围过来，两个人至此禁足。只不过道高一尺魔高一丈，季肖冰还是利用各种方法逃出季府去处理他要处理的事情。现在确实方便许多，而且还没人管。

“这件我看不错！”季香拿了一件女仆装跑到季肖冰的身边：“给他点甜头。你这大长腿，再露一点，没准还能讨点其他好处！”

。。。“有你这么卖主子的吗！”季肖冰立刻跳起来！

“你小声点！”季香禁声不让季肖冰喊：“就给他看一下也不会少块肉嘛！穿嘛穿嘛！”

“不要，要穿你穿！”季肖冰双手抱着胸！“我又不是他老婆！”季香白了季肖冰一眼。

“我也不是啊！”

。。。。。

“下个礼拜九龙湾你自己想办法！”经季香这么一提醒，季肖冰才想起来他下礼拜要出去好几天处理一下九龙湾的事儿。“你威胁我！”

“我们要出去那么多天，你觉得他不会怀疑吗？”回娘家这种借口，季肖冰说了就等于把自己往火坑里推，他现在和美珠姨说回娘家也没什么，到时候高瀚宇回来，他肯定要跟着，毕竟结婚这么久，他都还没和他一起回过家。

确实得想个办法。季肖冰看了一眼女仆装，坐下来托着下巴仔细思考了一下：穿就穿，反正也不会少一块肉！

等季肖冰换上女仆装的时候，季香赶忙拿起手机拍了一张照片。“喂你干嘛！”

“给姑姑看哈哈哈哈！”季香说着抱着手机跑了出去，季肖冰还没穿鞋子，进退两难！

这两人算盘打到的倒是挺好的，就不知道高瀚宇那边领不领情。但是季香看见从楼上下来的衣冠不整的季肖冰，觉得后悔了，她不会真的把自己哥哥给卖了吧！

季肖冰回楼上换了一身休闲装，把头发扎了一个小丸子就一蹦一跳的下来了。这个时候高瀚宇也已经坐在了饭桌边上。“冰冰来了，吃饭吃饭。”高瀚宇眼中掠过一丝不解，但是很快就恢复了正常。

五个人好久没坐在一起吃饭了，其乐融融的吃了一顿饭，吃完高幸就先回自己的宿舍了，季肖冰陪着坐了一会儿也上楼，高瀚宇也跟着上楼，季香瞟了一眼两个人，心中不免有些打鼓。


	14. Chapter 14

季肖冰带着季香出了门，身后是帮着他俩拎着行李箱的高瀚宇，门外接他们的是高幸。高幸一看三人出来立刻上前把行李接过来。“路上注意安全。”高瀚宇笔直的站在门口目送两人离开。“放心吧！”

一路上无话，高幸把季肖冰和季香送到车站，看着他们上了车才转身离开。而季肖冰和季香则从车的另一头下来了。下车的时候，季肖冰和季香都带着墨镜和口罩，混杂在人群中离开了车站又回到了候车大厅。拖着行李走进了洗手间，再出来的时候，季肖冰一身黑色西服带着墨镜和帽子，季香一身黑色的裤装。

“老大这边。”季香带着季肖冰往车站贵宾室的方向走去，在贵宾室的方向有一个侧门，两个人穿过侧门来到了车站的后门，这里离正门很远，四周都有围栏，主要是员工上下班和垃圾处理的地方。唯一只要一个地方是可以打开的，那里站着一个黑衣人似乎等候了很久。看见季肖冰和季香赶忙迎了过来：“冰哥，辛苦了。”季肖冰点了点头和季香上了恭候多时的一辆轿车。

“呼！你说高幸他不会上车找我们吧？”季肖冰手里拿着平板看着相关数据，听到季香说话看了她一眼：“不会，他们今天有个重要的会议，能来送我们已经是挤出来的时间了。”季肖冰会选择今天出门就是在这几天和高瀚宇的相处中听到的消息，正如季肖冰说的那样，高幸目送他们俩上车之后就马不停蹄的赶回了军营，这里今天正在部署一次活动，他是主力之一。

“已经走了。”高幸在高瀚宇耳边说了一下就很快的话回到了后排就坐。军方得到一个消息，反叛军组织将在后日出现在九龙湾地区，线报里只说这次任务的执行官是反叛军组织里第五号人物，但是没有具体说明到底是来做什么。鉴于这个执行官的地位，联盟极其重视要求S区一定要维护好九龙湾的安全，最好能活捉这个五号人物。

施磊布置安排了一系列的任务，而这次任务的主要负责人是王少校，高瀚宇作为狙击组配合王少将的任务。“我一定保证完成任务！”高瀚宇向白将军和众人敬了一个军礼。回到他的办公室，他从自己的兵里挑出了五个狙击手，其中包括高幸。

“这里这里还有这里。”高瀚宇指着地图上的三个点，“是安排的狙击点。我们六人两人一小组分别驻守。一切听指令！留活口！”

“是！”五个人收到指派之后敬了个军礼：“保证完成任务！”其余四个人离开了办公室往枪械室领取武器。高幸还留在高瀚宇的身边，“他们真的走了？”高瀚宇看着地图说道。高幸愣了一下：“我来不及回去。”高瀚宇笑了一下：“你去吧！”

高瀚宇不是不相信季肖冰，只是这个人确实太神秘了，前几天他还在他的大腿上看见大小姐不可能有的疤痕，至于为什么是在大腿上看见，呃，高瀚宇摇了摇头，把那个曼妙的身材影像从自己的脑海中扫去，他现在不能想他，还是把眼前的事情先处理好吧！

两日后，高瀚宇带着他的狙击组分别定为在三个狙击点，这里是九龙湾，九龙湾是S区接壤外面地区的一个港湾，离市区很远，市区很少人会往这里走。但是因为它作为接壤外界的一个地方又有它特有的边境文化，就是黑道盛行。联盟对黑道向来是睁一只眼闭一只眼，只要不过分出格的事情，有时候有些联盟和驻军无法操作的事情倒是让黑道内部自行解决，所以就有了像九龙湾这样的模糊地带。这里说了算的是拳头，店铺林立酒店业博彩业也非常的发达，而因为和外界接壤也会有一些从外面而来的商品食物，这里俨然是一个小世界。

街上车水马龙，形形色色的人。女人们妖娆可人，而男人们大部分都凶神恶煞。高瀚宇私下来过几次这里，他不喜欢联盟的这种态度，放任黑道在这里肆意作乱。可是现在是非常微妙的时期，联盟又需要这些在暗处生活的人做一些他们不能做的事情。

总有一天他要把这些人一网打尽。

他们三个狙击点的目标是九龙湾一座建在港湾边上的十层小楼的顶楼。那有S区最负盛名的餐厅，九龙湾就因为鱼龙混杂，也引来各种各样的人来讨生活。还有各种各样的民间高手隐藏于此。红塘餐厅的老板本身就是九龙湾的人，曾在联盟中心的五星级酒店里担任主厨，干了几年之后决定回到S区照顾自己的老母亲，就回到了九龙湾。他厨艺精湛，为人海派，很快的就打起了名号。S区甚至其他区域有些懂行的老饕们就慕名而来。然这毕竟是少数，主要还是九龙湾当地的人在这里吃饭。

在顶楼的餐厅，初春的九龙湾春风徐徐，甚为舒服，天晴的时候，老板就把周围的遮挡物给收起来，这样就变成了一个露天的餐厅，吹着从港湾而来的风，吃着从港湾鲜捞的海鲜，确实是人生一大享受。

当现在是晚上七点，正好是吃饭的时间，从狙击点里观察，餐厅已经坐满了人里面自然包括战区的卧底们。根据线报五号人物将出现在红塘餐厅，但是他为何而来，到现在都没有一个准确的消息。

在收银吧台里坐着一个一身蓝衣有些纤弱的男子，拿着画板正在画着什么。“小耀，你们家小白呢？”

“后厨忙着呢，马韩接待一下。”展耀看了一眼来人，是老熟客，就让店里的领班过来招待他。“不用了，我刚出海打了些海鲜给你们送过来了。”

“哟，洛天，你什么时候干起了捕鱼的买卖。”洛天招呼着手下把海鲜都给抬上来，蒋翎立刻走了过来，她负责店里的食材管理。

“那哪是我能吃得饭，走，我有事儿和你们说。”洛天挥了一下手，展耀放下手中的画板带着洛天进了后厨。

人来人往的餐厅里服务员在不停的忙碌着，这时从门口走进来几个人，为首的是一个穿着黑西装的男子，身材和展耀差不多，也是纤瘦的，身后却跟着三个彪形大汉。从他们进来高瀚宇就拿着望远镜看着他，可惜他带着帽子，压根看不清脸，但是他身边的人，高瀚宇倒是看了个清楚。其中有个人颇为脸熟，只是一时有些想不起来了。

“你看看那个穿格子衬衫的男人。”高瀚宇提醒高幸，高幸拿过望远镜一看，“那不是青帮青龙堂的堂主吗？”高幸说道。

“果然是他，我就觉得眼熟。”

“那个黑衣服是他们帮主吗？”高幸发现青龙堂的堂主对黑衣男毕恭毕敬的。“第一次见到青帮帮主，今天可真热闹。刚刚搬海鲜上来的是洛天。我们还要这里等五号。”高瀚宇突然觉得今晚得有意思了。

“不过他们来干嘛？难不成是青帮的和他们有交集？”高幸有些纳闷。

“先不管，看看，等少将那边发指令。”

“嗯。”高幸继续趴在地上盯着红塘餐厅。高瀚宇拿着望远镜又看了几眼青帮帮主，青帮帮主谁都没见过，但凡见过他面目的人外人不是死的死就死残的残，真的是现在餐厅里坐着的这个看过去斯斯文文有些瘦弱的，对了他是男的还是女的？高瀚宇不由得认真看了一眼，胸前。距离太远看不出是什么样子。不过他也听过一个小道消息，说他是女伴男装，那这么高的女人倒是头一次见。

高瀚宇突然想起了家里的那个小娇妻，可惜他是男人，确实一米八的女孩子少，一米八的男人倒是很多。

四人并未点什么东西，只是过了不会儿，从餐厅另一边的楼梯离开了。现场又恢复了刚刚繁景的气氛。

八点半，高瀚宇突然接到指令，在离三号点最近的方向终于出现了他们要找的五号人物。就在这时，整个红塘餐厅的灯突然熄灭，食客们被这突如其来的黑暗吓得四处乱窜。

“王韶，赵富！”马韩拿起了应急灯对着后厨喊道。王韶和赵富也从里面拿出了应急的，帮忙疏散人群，就在这时，餐厅的最里面响起了两声枪响，而三号点也打开了一枪，一时间更加的杂乱。食客呼喊的惨叫声，桌椅碗筷被砸的满地。白羽瞳和洛天从楼下冲了上来，赵富趁着大家伙维持秩序的时候到后面把电箱检查了一下，电箱似乎被人做够手脚，他三下五除二就把电箱修整好，瞬间餐厅恢复了光亮，这时潜伏在餐厅的特勤们都亮出了自己的身份，锁定了一群人，白羽瞳眯着眼睛看着这群人。

“王少将，来我红塘做客不必如此吧！”王将军看了一眼白羽瞳，笑了一下：“为了他值不值得。”他拽了一个人出来，正是反叛组织的五号人物，而被高幸打了一枪，正中小腿。

“哟，少将今天可立了大功啊。”白羽瞳看着满地的杂乱，再看看五号，算了。

“给你，明天去找白将军拿损失费。”王将军从口袋里拿出一个U盘一样的东西丢给白羽瞳，白羽瞳笑纳了。

众人纷纷离去之后，展耀才从后面走出来：“好乱啊，小白，我要回家。”白羽瞳走过来亲了一下展耀：“好我们回去。”作为一个有洁癖的人，白羽瞳也有些看不了乱七八糟的餐厅，把餐厅丢给员工揽着展耀的腰就往楼下走。走到楼下，正好遇见刚刚过来的高瀚宇和高幸，展耀瞥了一眼高瀚宇，笑了一下。高瀚宇一脸有些纳闷，而白羽瞳发现自己的爱人对着另一个男人笑有些吃味。展耀很快的发现了白羽瞳的心思，虽然是并肩走着，但是他几乎是整个人挂在白羽瞳的身上。

然后在他的耳边说道：“我刚刚看到一个人，受伤了。”

“嗯、什么人？”

“一个和我一样漂亮的女孩子。”

“女孩子？！”

“嗯，胸软软的！”

。。。。。白羽瞳把展耀的手放在自己胸上：“软不软？”

“讨厌啦！”说完，展耀还是狠狠的抓了一把。

“人呢？你安排到哪儿去了？”

“怎么会是我安排的。”展耀笑了一下，推开白羽瞳，往前面快步走了几步，又被白羽瞳追上，白羽瞳揽着他回家了。


	15. Chapter 15

“师长。”高瀚宇和高幸走过来和大部队汇合。

“收获颇丰。”王少将指了指车上的人，高瀚宇瞥了一眼，五号人物，他第一次见，是一个很好的收获。“归队吧。”

高瀚宇和高幸敬了一个军礼，“高幸你先回去吧。”

“哥你不回去吗？”高幸拎着狙击枪箱，准备上车。“不回去了。我还有点事儿。”

“好。”

高瀚宇并没有穿军装出来，而是穿着便装，所以他很快就隐匿在外面的树丛之中。走到一个灌木后面就听到一个微弱的声音，他掏出腰上的枪，拉上保险，小心翼翼的往前面走。海湾的月亮很明亮，借着月光高瀚宇看见一个人坐在草地上，应该是个女人，穿着黑色的长裙，披肩的大波浪有些凌乱。

“小冰？！”卷发遮了半边脸让高瀚宇一开始没看清，结果走近一看竟然是他的太太。

“瀚宇？”季肖冰发出微弱的声音，看得出他在隐忍着什么。

“是我。”高瀚宇收起枪放回腰间，蹲到季肖冰的身边看了看。“怎么了？”

“手臂。”季肖冰指了指左手臂，借着月光仔细一看黑衣服上闪亮亮的都是渗出来的血。高瀚宇立刻牵起他的手臂，是流弹擦伤的伤口，立刻从怀里掏出一个急救包，先给季肖冰的手臂做了简单的止血处理。“你在这等一下。”

高瀚宇收拾好东西往口袋里一装，又伏着身子绕出树丛，在大街上拿出手机刷了一下，找到了一个飞摩点，小步快跑取了一辆迷你车，又折回树丛边。“可以吗？”季肖冰摇摇头，高瀚宇又看了看他的腿，摸了一下骨头，没受伤，应该是崴了，一手托起他的腿一手拉过他的手打横把他抱了出来。

刚刚高瀚宇骑回来的时候发现这个位置甚是不错，又隐蔽人流也不多，所以他走过来几乎没什么人看见，高瀚宇有那么一瞬间怀疑了一下，但是看着怀里的季肖冰他也顾不得那么多。他把季肖冰安排在副驾上，脱下自己的衣服给他披上，然后系好安全带，开着车急忙离开九龙湾。

“我们去哪儿？”季肖冰微弱的声音在密闭的小车里依然还能听见。“不回军营，我在外面有个驻点。”高瀚宇伸手给季肖冰整了整衣服，季肖冰的唇因为失血有些惨白，高瀚宇心疼的皱着眉头。“有时候要执行任务不好回去，我就在外面买了一个房子，不经常住，但是有请人定时打扫，很干净的。”一路上高瀚宇一直和季肖冰说话，让他保持清醒，季肖冰就听着高瀚宇说一句他就应一句。

高瀚宇在外面的房子离九龙湾要一个多小时的车程，离市中心很近，其实离季肖冰家就很近了，隔了两条街的一首一尾。把车挺稳后，高瀚宇把季肖冰抱上了楼。这个小区注重隐私，几乎全程用生物识别才可以进入。高瀚宇也没有动手一路用虹膜扫描就打开了层层关卡进了自己的房子。

直接走进房间把季肖冰放在了床上，然后把药箱拿出来：“这里什么都没有，但是医疗设备最多。”

“你经常受伤吗？”季肖冰说了一句，高瀚宇才觉得自己多说了：“不是，高幸，高幸他偶尔受伤。还有我其他的弟兄。。。”

“哦。”季肖冰泛白的唇轻轻的弯了一个弧度。高瀚宇是战场上下来的，这种伤很轻松的就能处理好，但是他知道季肖冰身体不好，还记得他平时在吃药。一个小小的流弹擦伤不知道会不会引起更大的麻烦。他打开手机找到当初做生物识别之后，军医给他做过一次身体检查，当时有发给他一份，他看了上面的药物过敏情况，从药箱里挑出一些季肖冰能用的赶紧给他处理好伤口。

等高瀚宇忙完已经是一点了，季肖冰因为药物的关系已经睡着了。高瀚宇才歇了一下，这时季肖冰的手机响了起来，而关联在季肖冰手腕上的手环把他刺激醒了。

“手机。”高瀚宇半天没找到手机在哪儿。季肖冰掀开被子用腿蹭了蹭高瀚宇，脸瞬间红了。

高瀚宇伸手隔着裙子摸了一下，手机绑在大腿上，亏他想得出来。高瀚宇轻轻的掀开裙子露出白花花的大腿，让他有些口干舌燥，但是现在不是想这个的时候，他迅速的拿出手机，并给季肖冰盖好被子。

“是季香吗？”季肖冰问。高瀚宇看了一眼提示：“是。”

“密码是110206。”季肖冰说道。高瀚宇照着按了一下打开了手机，立刻找到信息。“你跟香香说我明天就回去，让她别担心。”

“。。。季香现在在哪儿？”高瀚宇问着季肖冰，手没停的给季香回复了短信。

“应该在家吧。”季肖冰被伤口扯的有点疼。

“你带药了吗？”高瀚宇突然想到。“我出门的时候有吃两粒。”季肖冰回答的有些艰难。

“睡觉吧。”高瀚宇把手机放在床头，给季肖冰盖好被子，转身要走，却被拉住。高瀚宇回头看了看：“怎么？”

“我有点冷。”

“我给你开暖气。”季肖冰摇摇头。高瀚宇想起上一次季肖冰发病的时候整个人挂在他怀里的样子：“你要我留下来？”季肖冰点点头。

“好。”高瀚宇脱掉外衣躺进了被子里。季肖冰穿的是两件套，上衣被流弹擦破已经被高瀚宇脱了下来，给他包扎好伤口之后，从衣橱里拿了一件T恤给季肖冰换上，他不敢脱季肖冰的裙子就留着裙子。季肖冰被长裙子束缚的有点难受，伸手拽了一下，正好打到高瀚宇的手。

“裙子麻烦。”

“我给你脱了？”

“嗯。”得到季肖冰应允后高瀚宇把季肖冰的裙子脱了下来放在了衣架上，然后才回到床上。高瀚宇直挺挺的躺着，季肖冰却像寻得暖炉似的紧紧的靠在高瀚宇的身边。不得已高瀚宇伸出一只手臂把季肖冰揽在怀里。季肖冰有了一个舒服的依靠，很快就进入了梦乡。高瀚宇也不久也睡着了。

早晨高瀚宇是被季肖冰的腿给弄醒的，两个人呈现着一个暧昧的姿势，下半身的两条腿互相纠缠着，上半身季肖冰倒是很乖的平放着手。第一次如此近距离的和季肖冰躺在一起，高瀚宇感觉自己是在做梦。

这是他们结婚之后第一次睡在一张床上，季肖冰真的很漂亮，闭着眼睛睫毛长长的像帘子。特别是那个小嘴，总觉得是在勾引人亲吻它。高瀚宇把季肖冰往自己怀里带了一下，季肖冰呢喃着整个人爬到了高瀚宇的身上。

真瘦啊。回去之后要好好喂他吃饭。高瀚宇这么想着。再躺了一会儿，高瀚宇才轻手轻脚的把季肖冰放了出来，慢慢的下了床。然后给暖气又调高了一个温度，才关上门离开。

这个房子确实好久没住了，冰箱里除了几瓶水都没有任何东西。他跑下楼到附近的市场买了一些菜，趁着早餐时间还买了一些早餐。路上给高幸打了个电话。

“你回家看看。”高幸从训练场上一路小跑直接奔高瀚宇家，一敲门打开看到了季香。季香似乎在等什么人，满脸焦急。“香香你怎么回来了？”高幸看到季香也有些好奇，前几天才送她们走，回来也没通知自己去接她们。

“我。我们昨天半夜回来的。”季香有些慌乱，高幸似乎并未察觉，因为电话的那一头给了他一个新的指令：“好了你可以回去训练了。”

“？！哦。哥你什么时候回来。嫂子都回来了。”季香回来，高幸理所当然的认为季肖冰也回来了。

“看看中午还是下午吧。”还不知道季肖冰要睡到什么时候，等他醒了确实要赶紧回去，身边没有药，他有些不安。

高瀚宇买好了菜回来，轻轻的推开门缝看了看，季肖冰还在睡觉。他就回头收拾菜。煮了一锅蔬菜粥，还拌了个牛肉沙拉，在做了一份土豆泥。做好了之后，高瀚宇又回到房间里，这时季肖冰还在睡着。高瀚宇就坐在床边等他醒。

过了大约半小时，季肖冰才缓缓的有点动静，想伸懒腰却被伤口疼到立刻醒了。“好疼啊。”季肖冰说道，声音比昨天大声了一些，也清亮了一点，是个好兆头。高瀚宇立刻倒了一杯水过来：“醒了？能动吗？你脚没伤到骨头，我昨天给你敷过药了。”季肖冰被高瀚宇扶起来靠在床头，一手结过杯子慢慢的喝了几口。

“嗯，就是这个伤口有点疼，其他还好。”季肖冰动了动腿，还行，应该没问题。

“能下床吗？我做了早餐，不方便我就端进来。”季肖冰咕噜咕噜把水喝了干净，放下水杯，抓着高瀚宇的手下床站了起来。在高瀚宇的搀扶下走了几步发现还挺顺利的，就继续走出房间走到洗漱台边：“不用，你先去吃吧，我洗漱一下就去。”

半个小时前做好的饭都还在锅里，高瀚宇安顿好季肖冰就立刻走到厨房，把粥又热了一下，凉了的菜也热了一下菜端到桌上。季肖冰从洗漱台磨磨蹭蹭走过来就看见满桌的早餐，中式的粥油条包子，西式的沙拉土豆泥。

“哇，好丰盛！”季肖冰伤的是左手臂，右手依然自如，他拿起勺子舀了一口进嘴里。“真好吃。”

“谢谢。”

“我才要谢谢你。”想起昨晚季肖冰差点就被人弃“尸”在九龙湾，如果不是高瀚宇来救他。

高瀚宇这时才觉得一切都有些不可思议，首先是季肖冰为什么会负伤出现在那边，其次是他为什么会走过去。“我脑子里总有个声音跟我说往前走往前走。”高瀚宇想起当时的场景，有种自己着魔的样子，也许这就是属于他们俩的缘分吧，冥冥之中一切都安排好了。


	16. Chapter 16

吃过早餐，高瀚宇给季肖冰换了一下药，收拾了一下家里。“我们回去吧。”季肖冰点点头。

两个人默契的没有提为什么会出现在哪里。高瀚宇吃早餐的时候给高幸打了电话，高幸到了就通知高瀚宇。临离开的时候，高瀚宇让季肖冰站在门口：“你看着这里。”季肖冰的双眼看着门上的一个猫眼。不一会儿门传来滴滴的声音。

“好了，你以后可以自由进出这个小区了。”

。。。“这个。”

“你是我的妻子，你应该有这个房子的钥匙，这个小区是全生物识别的，你在这里录好了，等明天数据汇总，你就能直接进来了。”高瀚宇穿好鞋，打开门拎着垃圾等季肖冰出来。季肖冰的衣服已经穿不了了，高瀚宇和他身高差不多，翻箱倒柜找两件稍微小一点的衣服，洗好了给季肖冰换上。

但最终裤子还是有些偏大。季肖冰站在试衣镜前看着自己：“啊。”了一声。高瀚宇被他的娇嗔给震愣住了。季肖冰咬着唇坐在玄关的穿鞋凳上穿鞋，即便只是T恤牛仔裤，撩了一下头发的季肖冰还是让高瀚宇看的失神。但是毕竟是一个战场下来的军人，瞬间又恢复了理智，头也没回的直接走到楼层的垃圾处理口，声音却还留在门口：“我去倒垃圾。”

“哦。”季肖冰漫不经心的应着，穿好鞋，走出大门，高瀚宇扔完垃圾正往回走。走到他身边把门拉上，叩的一声门锁上了。“我们走吧。你可以走吗？要不要。”高瀚宇担心季肖冰的身体。

季肖冰瞪了一下月牙眼：“我只是手臂擦伤又不是脚不能走了。”季肖冰提了提裤子大步往电梯走去。“你昨天不是也崴脚了嘛？”两个人闭口不提昨天的事情，反倒因为这句话刚刚还有说有笑的，瞬间都沉默了。

季肖冰径直走进电梯里，高瀚宇则跟在后面。电梯很大，所以两个人站的很远，季肖冰看着手中的手机，也没抬眼看高瀚宇，高瀚宇笔直的站在另一边，这是他身为军人的习惯。

电梯到地下停车场，高瀚宇走在前面，季肖冰跟在后面。“哥！”老远高幸就看见高瀚宇走过来，似乎身后还有个人。高瀚宇身材壮硕一时间就遮挡了后面的人，两个人走进了高幸才发现高瀚宇身边跟着的是季肖冰。

早晨接到高瀚宇电话说要来小区接他的时候，他还纳闷了一下。刚刚影影绰绰看见他身边有人，给高幸惊了一下，怎么着嫂子不在家，哥哥出轨了？

“嫂子！”高幸给季肖冰敬了一个军礼，顺便给自己提个气。

“啊！”季肖冰走在高瀚宇的后面刷手机，被高幸一吼吓了一跳。高瀚宇皱了皱眉，瞪了一眼高幸。高幸自觉得自己做错了：“对不起嫂子，我没想。”季肖冰挥挥手，在胸口上拍了拍然后坐到后座上，高瀚宇坐在他的旁边。

三个人一路无语的回到了军营，车子才停下来就看见季香从房子里冲了出来。“少爷，你有没有怎么样？你还好不好！”嘴巴就没停过，手也一直在季肖冰的身上转来转去，看的高瀚宇有些吃味。“咳咳。”

。。。。“你们俩？！”季香这才发现一起回来的是高瀚宇。高幸开的是自己的车子出去接他们俩的，所以季香并不认得。

季肖冰摇摇头没说话，两个人快步往屋里走。走到客厅遇到了美珠姨：“小冰你回来了啊，吃了吗？阿姨给你煮点什么？”

“吃，吃过了。我上楼换个衣服。”季肖冰说的很快，行动也很迅速，都没等美珠姨反应过来已经消失在木楼梯的上。高瀚宇没有跟着上去，而是和高幸坐在客厅里。“来，喝水吃水果。”美珠姨把已经准备好的水果端上来。高瀚宇点了点头，拿起一瓣瓜就开始吃。

楼上季肖冰进了门就锁上了，换上自己的衣服之后才打开门。季香就跟着进去。

“你们俩怎么遇见的？”

“我也不知道。你没事儿吧？”季肖冰把刚刚的衣服扔进洗衣机。

“没事儿，你护着我我还不能跑得掉啊。”季香和季肖冰一起站在洗衣机前。“事情办好了吗？”

“嗯，不过。”

“不过什么？”

“五号被抓会不会打草惊蛇啊。”

“不会，他是弃子，本来就不重要。昨晚真正的主角是他身边的那个人，可惜给他跑了。”季肖冰回忆着昨晚的事情。“也没啥事就是了。他们这种大鱼也不是这个时候吃。”洗衣机从洗衣到脱水，才开始烘干。季肖冰走到最后一个衣橱前打开衣橱，在衣橱内按了一个红色的衣帽扣。一台电脑瞬间就展开在他的面前。

开机后季肖冰在键盘上噼里啪啦敲了一堆的数字，暗藏在电脑下面的打印机悄声的打出了一张纸，上面的图形很抽象，初看不过是一张白纸上印着几个黑色的形状，有三角形有四边形等等等等。季肖冰拿起纸递给季香，又把电脑关机收进暗格里。

季香把白纸按照特定的角度折叠了一下，出现了一行字：“确定，不可。”

“啊！”季香原本平静的脸瞬间就掀起了巨浪，“什么鬼东西！”她狠狠的把纸团成团扔到地下。

“不要乱扔垃圾。”季肖冰捡起纸团又把纸团平整的展开，从床头拿了一个打火机点着了纸张，然后悠悠的走进浴室，过了一会儿从浴室里走出来拍拍手，手里多了一支已经点着的烟。

季肖冰后窗打开，坐在窗户旁边的椅子上，吸了一口烟，烟雾从鼻腔口腔出来，绕着他整个人像是在仙境。“我觉得这边的事情我们不用管了。”季肖冰又抽了一口烟，细长的指缝里烟似乎烧的很快。

“我们费了这么大的劲儿。”

“这笔账我到时候和他们算。我们现在就先把这里的事情处理好就行了。”季肖冰眉头紧锁，也不是第一次遇到这种事情了，自己费了九牛二虎之力布的局，却被别人坐收渔翁之利。季肖冰又抽了一口烟，然后把烟按在烟灰缸里。“老九那边倒是进展的不错，过几天就能看见成果。你也不必太介怀，欠我的总要还给我。”

“好吧。哥你的伤，怎么样了。”

“皮外伤没事儿的。放心吧，你哥就不是一个大度的人，这笔账我肯定要和他算清楚。”洗衣机停了，季香走过去把衣服取出来叠好准备放进衣橱，被季肖冰拦下，他把衣服放在床上。又到床头拿了两粒药丸含服着，和季香下楼。

到了楼下只看见高幸和美珠姨坐着吃水果看电视，却不见高瀚宇。季肖冰笑了笑，坐在了沙发上。“嫂子来吃，这个葡萄很好吃的。”高幸把葡萄放到季肖冰的面前，他没动手，季香倒是拿了一颗剥好递给季肖冰。高幸和美珠姨都看傻了。季肖冰倒是习以为常的等着季香投喂。

高瀚宇和高幸聊天的半途中被司令叫了过去，因为交待只他一个来，他也就没有带高幸。到了审讯室，高瀚宇看见了坐在里面的五号人物和审讯人员。

“昨天是什么情况。”高瀚宇只是狙击组的组长，其他他一概不知道。“昨天有人在做违禁品的生意，但是不知道这位为什么会出现在那里。”

“青帮和安道门？”高瀚宇脑子里不知怎么就跳出了这两个帮派的名字。毕竟能让反叛军的五号人物出现，只能是这两个帮派才有资格。

“都不是。青帮肯定不会做这个生意。抓到的小喽啰也不是安道门的人。”青帮和安道门两个帮派水火不容，但是都是联盟的黑暗面。

原本这是安道门的势力略胜于青帮，但这些人青帮势力扩张的很快，不但收了很多地盘，更重要的是自己做了很多的投资，相较于传统黑帮的收保护费和鬼市交易，青帮早就开始在台面上经营了。顶着黑道的名字，赚的钱却很干净。因为有钱自然是为所欲为，有时候连地盘都不用抢，只要把生意做到那边，自然有人归顺。安道门这些年式微，但毕竟曾经差点成为第一帮派，也不至于门面上过不去。

“他迷迷糊糊的还没醒呢。”王少将指着里面的人说。

“酒精中毒？”

“嗯。”

“可是那个红塘餐馆不过是个小炒店，他在里面。”不过在红塘不过才出现十分钟，怎么可能就酒精中毒了。

“虽然是个弃子，但是应该也有用。”高瀚宇和王少将仔细回想着昨晚的事情。“青龙堂的人为什么在里面？”

“青龙堂？”白司令看了一眼王少将。

“说是来巡查的。青帮在九龙湾有不少的产业，红塘餐厅的房东就是青龙堂。”王少将自然也见到了青龙堂的堂主，也是问到了实情。

“他身边的那个？人。”高瀚宇不知道该说是男人还是女人，他有些疑惑。

“那个戴帽子的？不认识，戴着帽子又戴着墨镜，看不真切。青龙堂堂主没说他是谁。”毕竟只是问话，也不能到什么严刑拷打，何况那毕竟是人家家的家产，他要出现也是理所当然的事情。

“昨晚也太热闹了。”还有他的小娇妻为什么会出现在哪儿？

现场的视频被几个人看了又看，分析了又分析。昨晚连夜还在现场分析了各种弹道。高瀚宇看着厚厚的分析报告，突然在字里行间发现了什么，但是很快的他又放过了这个疑点。


	17. Chapter 17

高瀚宇从白司令那里回来，在客厅没有看见季肖冰，就上了二楼。他敲了一下门，门里有人有应了一下：“进来。”

季肖冰坐在床上折腾他的纱布，上半身没有穿露出白花花的身子。高瀚宇看了一眼撇过头。季肖冰见是高瀚宇进来立刻拽起被单：“你你这么进来了？”

“不是你让我进来的吗？”如果不是季肖冰的应允他也不会直接进来。自知理亏的季肖冰扯了扯床单坐的更里面了一点。“我以为。”季香刚刚说要去拿个药，怎么这么久了还没回来。

“季香？”高瀚宇眯着眼睛看着季肖冰，季肖冰无辜的看着高瀚宇：“嗯。”

高瀚宇往季肖冰那边走了几步：“你还记得你有老公吗？”

。。。。“谁有老公！”季肖冰一直以来就对自己已婚的这件事很抗拒，而且还这么把女化了，虽然在官方性别上他确实是女的，可是也不代表他要找老公啊！

“我要不要把我们两个人的结婚证拿出来给你看一下！”高瀚宇有些不开心，他当然喜欢季肖冰，从他见到他的那一天开始，虽然见面不愉快，但是知道他是他的法定妻子之后他没来由的开心，像是等了好多年的人终于回到自己身边一样。

既然是自己的妻子就是属于自己的，什么都不能给别人看，包括季香。季肖冰对季香是完全没有安全距离的，甚至他觉得他和季香更亲密。季肖冰和他一样是男的，会不会对季香有什么别的想法？一想到这个，高瀚宇脑子就很乱，而季肖冰似乎还不承认自己已经已婚这件事更让高瀚宇头疼。

“我那个，我。她。”季肖冰感受到了高瀚宇的不满，但是他没搞懂有啥不满的。如果说不和他行房中之事，那他也没办法。长这么大虽然男扮女装但是他一天也没觉得自己会喜欢上一个莽夫，呃，也不对就是都不喜欢，他谁都不喜欢。

一直以来他就是被关在深闺里，当然除了几年前青帮前任帮主意外失踪，身为前任帮主的徒弟不得已得出来主持局面。小时候从家里跑出来是为了玩，现在从家里跑出去还有一个重任，他在外面就是青帮的现任帮主。这件事自然是不能让别人知道，季府不能有混黑道的女儿，X区司令更不能染黑。

对于高瀚宇，对他的感觉很微妙，似曾相识却无从想起。喜欢吗？说不上，不喜欢吗？季肖冰打量着高瀚宇，说外貌也是一等一的帅哥，说人品，至少他大院里听到的都是好话。而且扪心自问，自己对他似乎也有一种来自记忆深处的牵绊。

季香在这个是适时的出现打破了两个人的尴尬。“上校你。。”季香看见高瀚宇站在房间里有些吓到，她完全没听到他进来的声音啊。“把药给我吧。你下去吧。”高瀚宇直接下了逐客令，季香想留下来也觉得有些不好意思，转身出去的时候还带了一下门，走到楼梯一半突然回过味来！？！诶，自己怎么就变成外人了？

“我来换药吧。”高瀚宇侧坐在床边，取出纱布，仔细的给季肖冰清理了一下伤口涂上药，再用纱布平整的包裹起来。不一会儿就处理好了。高瀚宇的绷带绑的又紧又灵活，他动起来也不至于被束缚住。

“谢谢你啊。”季肖冰全程都乖巧的看着高瀚宇，其实他也不坏，好感度加了一分。高瀚宇看到季肖冰如此乖的坐在床上让他换药，真的觉得很可爱。拿起衣服给他披上，临走的时候又在他鼻子上刮了一下，留的一脸懵逼的季肖冰傻在现场。

换好药的季肖冰又生龙活虎的跑到客厅，心情大好的帮美珠姨还收拾了一下菜，而高瀚宇看他心情挺好的，就主动围上围裙开始烧菜。季肖冰站在流理台外面看着高瀚宇挥舞着铲子，不自觉的脚就挪到了高瀚宇身边。高瀚宇正忙碌的炒着菜，从那瓶瓶罐罐里快速的取出自己要的调料放入菜里，在大火和热油的宠爱之下，一道道美食就从铁锅里诞生了。高瀚宇从锅里把菜盛出来，就直接放在里餐桌最近的流理台上。

准备转身再炒一个菜，差点和站在身边的季肖冰撞了个满怀。“你怎么在这里，你快出去，等下油溅你一身。”高瀚宇准备做一个小酥肉。

“你好厉害啊。”季肖冰歪着头舔了一下唇说道。高瀚宇笑了一下：“去坐着，我这里很快就好了。”季肖冰蹦蹦跳跳的走出厨房坐在餐桌上。桌上已经摆了好几道菜了，美珠姨又到烤箱里看了看，叮咚一声，汤好了。高幸赶忙过来帮忙端出汤。“你们盛饭先吃，我这里很快就好了。”高瀚宇和美珠姨说。美珠姨应了一声，给每个人盛好了饭和汤。季肖冰抻着脖子看了看高瀚宇，但很快被美食吸引开始大快朵颐起来。

做好最后一道菜，高瀚宇洗了手才上桌吃饭。季肖冰吃得津津有味，两个腮帮子鼓鼓的，就像小松鼠。“好吃吗？”

“嗯，很好吃！”

“好吃就好！”高瀚宇很开心季肖冰喜欢吃自己煮的菜。五个人说说笑笑的吃着饭，这是高瀚宇好久没体会到的温馨。看着季肖冰细嚼慢咽的吃相，让高瀚宇更有一种有家的实感。希望这样的场景能日日夜夜出现在他的眼前，有机会要带季肖冰去见见妈妈和外婆，等没有战争了，一定要带季肖冰去看他曾经看过的一切。

晚饭吃完了，美珠姨和高幸收拾桌子，季香去厨房切了水果，季肖冰和高瀚宇坐在客厅的沙发上休息一下。两个人并排坐着，高瀚宇还有点不太敢看季肖冰，只好直挺挺的坐在他的身边，他身上的香气一直飘过来，而且越飘越近，高瀚宇感到自己的手臂一沉：“小冰！”季肖冰直接倒在了高瀚宇的怀里。

“季香！”高瀚宇喊着季香，季香放下刀立刻冲了出来：“少爷少爷他发病了。”高瀚宇立刻抱起季肖冰到楼上，季香也跟着跑上了楼，立刻从床头找到药瓶。季肖冰的身体温度开始慢慢下降，高瀚宇把他紧紧的抱在怀里。给季肖冰喂下药之后：“我来看吧。”季香依然不放心的守在旁边，高瀚宇也就随她去了。

他把季肖冰紧紧的抱在怀里，季肖冰的体温下降的很快，身体几乎呈现假死的状态，但是也许是药性的作用，过了半个小时他开始慢慢回暖，高瀚宇紧张的看了看手表，才半个小时，还有漫长的夜，他把脸贴在季肖冰冰冷的脸上，耳边也听不见他的呼吸声。上一次窒息般的恐惧记忆又涌上来，他害怕，这是他人生第二次感到害怕，又是因为季肖冰，又是怕失去他。

饶是太累了，季香还是坐着坐着就睡着了。直到季香从椅子上摔下来高瀚宇才发现小姑娘脸上还有划痕，昨晚他们俩到底去干嘛了？季香从地上爬起来，摸了摸手臂。“你去睡把，我已经喂过一次药了。”高瀚宇挥挥手。季香看了看紧紧抓着高瀚宇手臂的季肖冰，叹了一口。“那辛苦你了。”

高瀚宇苦笑了一下，自己媳妇儿，辛苦啥。他点点头，继续看着怀里的人，总算脸上有点血色，快醒了吧，快醒来吧。高瀚宇心里这么喊着。过了不多会儿，季肖冰果然慢慢睁开眼睛，一打开眼睛就面前就是一堵墙，季肖冰的脸唰一下就红了起来。

他知道这是高瀚宇的怀抱，上次季香有和他说过，季香一脸鄙夷的表情他到现在都记着，那次醒来高瀚宇是坐在床边的，现在他就在高瀚宇怀里，确实害羞。

“小冰你醒了？饿了吗？想吃什么？”高瀚宇见到季肖冰醒了开心极了，忙问季肖冰想吃什么。

“阳春面就好。”此刻的季肖冰只是饿了，他需要大量的碳水补充体力。不过这一次也许是因为发病的时间短了一点，“呃。”季肖冰拉了拉高瀚宇的衣角，正要去楼下煮面的高瀚宇回过头看了看他：“还想吃什么？”

“这次一大碗就好。”季肖冰闪着漂亮的眼睛，高瀚宇被他逗笑了。“不用跟我客气，你等我一下，我马上去煮。”高瀚宇一路小跑到厨房开火煮面，一气呵成。不过十几分钟就端上来一碗阳春面，还配上几个小菜。季肖冰原本也不是太饿，只是体力透支需要补充，这碗面倒是给他的馋虫勾了起来。

“那，那就再一碗吧。”季肖冰怯生生的递上碗，高瀚宇伸手刮了一下他的鼻子。麻利的把吃空了的碗碟收了下去，又过了一阵子，端上来了一碗面，旁边还放着一只猪猪包。

季肖冰拿起猪猪包，皱着鼻子比划了一下，高瀚宇被他逗着直笑。“我比较像。”高瀚宇做了一个猪表情，季肖冰笑着弯着腰。

“谢谢你。”季肖冰吃了一口猪猪包，歪头看了看高瀚宇。

“一家人。”高瀚宇摸了摸季肖冰的脑袋，一家人，是啊，一家人。


	18. Chapter 18

经过几日调养季肖冰的身体算是好转了，伤口也愈合了，因为高瀚宇的药膏倒是也没留下什么疤痕，又是活蹦乱跳的大少爷。每天就是在大院里各种闲逛，逗逗猫撩撩狗，再和院子里的孩子们打成一片。每次出门回来也是满载而归，总是有人送他蔬果干货，要不是高瀚宇这几日在家，怕是直接会留在别人家吃饭。

高瀚宇每日下班回家，看见季肖冰如此开心他也甚为开心，但是他也有自己的烦恼。S区的天气时暖时冷，冷的时候季肖冰倒是不会出门，都窝在房间里玩。但是一旦太阳普照他就会拽着季香和他一去出门去晒太阳。季肖冰出门都穿女装，转身那个风情，高瀚宇觉得自己胡思乱想都是正常的，这是一个正常的的男人对自己伴侣的喜爱。

一开始高瀚宇以为自己是对女装的季肖冰有想法，但是渐渐的他觉得不是这么回事儿了。季肖冰在家的时候就是简单的T恤休闲裤，他都有种想抱他的冲动，几次看到他光着脚穿着睡衣跑到三楼来借电脑的时候，他都想把他留下来。当然也借着这些理由倒是抱着他下楼好几次，每每见到他红到滴血的耳朵高瀚宇都会会心一笑。

他喜欢季肖冰，很喜欢很喜欢的那种，想拥有他的那种。每次抱着他下楼的时候，身体上短暂的接触都能让高瀚宇激动一整夜。对自己喜欢的人有超越界限的想法并不是什么羞耻的事情，高瀚宇想和季肖冰好好谈谈，甚至他想改变一下他们俩的关系。

“呃，你今天有空吗？”昨晚又熬了个通宵，季肖冰此刻还有点迷糊。“啊。有吧。”他每天都很有空啊！外面有他的那些手下运转顺利，他只要远程遥控就行，自从五号人物被抓之后，各方都在蛰伏中，也是风平浪静。虽然只是表面的平静，但是季肖冰绝对不会为了还没有发生的事情杞人忧天。毕竟即便发生，他也能摆平。

“那换一身衣服，跟我去个地方吧。”高瀚宇吃着早餐，美珠姨的小孙女最近想是长牙了，各种不舒服，于是又告假去照顾孩子了。这几日的饭还是他做的，季肖冰倒是没有觉得差别，甚至更喜欢高瀚宇做的饭。

“去哪儿？”季香咬了一口油条。

“到了就知道了。”高瀚宇迅速的扒了碗里的粥，三口两口的把早餐给解决了。而季肖冰这边还有些没有醒，昨晚玩游戏玩的也太迟了，玩物丧志啊，季肖冰睡前是这么想的，明天一定要早睡，昨天晚上他也是这么想的。他在高瀚宇这当米虫也当了半年多了，确实不能在这么荒废下去了。看着季肖冰还迷迷糊糊的样子，高瀚宇觉得甚是可爱，竟然坐到季肖冰的旁边，拿起他的碗和汤匙：“来张嘴。”季肖冰应声就张着嘴：“啊。”

。。。。坐在对面的季香瞪大了眼睛看着高瀚宇和季肖冰两个人你来我往的举动，一脸不可思议。“季肖冰！”季香大声喊了一下，把季肖冰震醒了，高瀚宇尴尬的拿着已经送到嘴边的汤匙，小猫唇刚刚条件反射似得准备迎接新一轮的投喂，两个人愣住了。

季肖冰一把夺过汤匙低着头默默吃了起来，高瀚宇只好拿起筷子给他布菜。季香看了一眼这两个人，有必要找少爷好好谈谈，不过说句良心话，高瀚宇对自家少爷挺宠的，别的不说，这都喂上饭了，季肖冰！你都几岁了！季香咬牙切齿的吃着饭。

“哥。”快吃完饭的时候，高幸拎着两个袋子来了，高瀚宇立刻站起来接过高幸手里的一个袋子给季肖冰，而高幸手里的另一只袋子被高幸放在季香身边。

“换这个衣服去吧。”

吃完饭的季香拿起毛巾擦了擦手，打开袋子一看。“这是什么？”

“作战服！”一件军绿色的女式作战服，原本还在吃饭的季肖冰看到季香拿出衣服比了比，立刻就放下碗筷拿起毛巾擦了擦嘴，也打开自己的袋子。“！？”也是女式的作战服，季肖冰的肩膀瞬间垮了下来。不过他很快就调整了自己的情绪，弯了一下嘴角拎着袋子往楼上走。

高瀚宇敏锐的察觉出季肖冰的微妙情绪变化，也立刻跟了上去。“我没事儿。”季肖冰脱掉自己的衣服，高瀚宇赶忙背过身，“要不然你穿我的。” 只剩下小背心和季肖冰转过身，看见高瀚宇背对着自己。他的背真宽厚啊。季肖冰不禁感慨到。季肖冰突然有那么一秒钟想去抱一下那个背，但是瞬间就打消了这个念头。

“我这么瘦穿不了。”

季肖冰的话让高瀚宇笑了：“谁前几天还说要减肥的。”前几天季肖冰出去回来之后闹着要减肥，好不容易给劝了下来。问了缘由，竟然是有人说他胖了。高瀚宇觉得那些人眼瞎，季肖冰怎么会胖，抱起来的时候都是排骨，轻的不得了，比他训练时候的举重器材都轻。可能是最近在家吃养的好的，小脸比之前刚来的时候确实有些圆鼓鼓的，高瀚宇觉得很可爱啊，但是身上还是没什么肉，他觉得该多喂一点，减什么肥！

季肖冰转身吐了吐舌头，皱起鼻子哼了一声，高瀚宇刚好在这个时候转身和他对上眼，连体的作战服才穿了一半，两个人迅速撇过脸。

高瀚宇回忆着刚刚季肖冰那可爱的样子，嘴角有些控制不了。

“我们走吧！”季肖冰换好衣服之后走到高瀚宇身旁。其实他比高瀚宇要略高一点点，但是应该是他太瘦了把，加上高瀚宇一个军人永远笔挺挺的，站在他旁边总有种想依靠的感觉。季肖冰觉得自己最近有点问题，他必须好好和自己做一次心灵对话。

一行人坐车出了大院进了军营，大约十几分钟就到了一个宽阔的场地，这里是S区军营的靶场。季肖冰看到靶场兴奋的不得了，差点叫出来，而才开了车门旁边就站了一溜的小兵们：“嫂子好！”

。。。。。季肖冰差点从车上跌下来，心里咒骂着高瀚宇。高瀚宇忍着笑背着手往靶场走去。季肖冰尬笑的和旁边的士兵打了招呼：“你们好！”

高瀚宇已经在枪台旁把子弹装好，上好保险。季肖冰拿到的时候就可以直接开枪，大约是第一次摸枪，季肖冰拿着看了看一会儿，枪口对着枪台突然就是一枪，把季肖冰吓得赶紧把枪扔了。季香虽然也害怕当时还是惦记着季肖冰上前要安抚，高瀚宇先一步把季肖冰揽在怀里：“不怕不怕。”

季肖冰靠在高瀚宇的怀里，所有的人都背过身去，季香也被高幸拉到旁边。季肖冰不是第一次和高瀚宇靠的这么近，但是确实第一次听到自己的心跳跳的这么快，也许是因为旁边站的人太多了吧。季肖冰立刻推开高瀚宇，“咳咳。”

高瀚宇从枪台上拿过枪，然后招呼季肖冰：“来。我教你。”高瀚宇把季肖冰圈在怀里扶着他的右手：“稳住手，按压扳机。”季肖冰按下扳机一个后座力弹了他一下还好高瀚宇在身后，子弹飞出射向靶榜。射中靶榜之后桌上的红灯亮了：“射中了。再来。”高瀚宇就这么一枪一枪指导季肖冰，打了五发之后，高瀚宇让季肖冰自己来，季肖冰看一眼高瀚宇，又看了看身边的靶榜显示器，信心满满的开始了剩下的五发。

一顿哐哐哐打完之后，高瀚宇看了一眼显示器，不由得笑了一下，季肖冰凑过来看了看：“怎么样？”

“嫂子你这描边也描的太好了吧，咋还有两枪脱靶了呢？”高幸也凑过去看了看显示器，前面五发是高瀚宇带他打的，都在靶心附近，后面他打了五发子弹竟然都顺着靶边，还有两发被提示脱靶了。

季肖冰蹲在显示器前面，纠结着眉头：“怎么会这样？我明明都看着打了啊！不行我还要来！”高瀚宇撞了高幸一下，让他多嘴。不过他觉得胜负心的季肖冰太可爱了，立刻帮他重新装上子弹，季肖冰拿着枪瞄了半天，然后信心满满的打了十枪。

高瀚宇则站在他的身后提醒他，手要稳，别慌，别晃。高幸和季香蹲在显示器旁边围观：“小姐，左边一点往，左边一点。哦豁！”

十枪结束之后，脱靶四发，命中六发，分布在每一个环里。

“不是挺好的，才脱靶四发，有进步。”高瀚宇帮着季肖冰收拾枪，季肖冰看着显示器突然反应过来：“十发脱四发和五发脱两发有什么区别！”季肖冰皱着眉头，还捏了一下高瀚宇。高瀚宇忍着笑：“一般人可能会脱六发，你发挥稳定！”

。。高瀚宇！季肖冰直接就打了过来，高瀚宇歪了一下头躲过季肖冰的拳头，伸手抓住季肖冰：“我带你去别的地方玩。”顺势就牵住了季肖冰的手，季肖冰被高瀚宇这个举动震惊的也不敢太挣扎，毕竟旁边的人都看着他们俩，就乖乖的跟着高瀚宇走。


	19. Chapter 19

两个人往靶场旁边的一个两层小楼走去，白色的油漆刷着墙，洁净的就像军人床上的豆腐块威严整齐。季肖冰和高瀚宇走进门的时候，季肖冰特意看了看招牌，哦这里是陈列一些淘汰的枪。季肖冰跟着高瀚宇在玻璃柜前慢慢走，高瀚宇一边走一边给他介绍这些枪的功能。“这个我知道！AK47！”

季肖冰仔细看着这把步枪，“我玩游戏的时候最经常选的！”季肖冰骄傲的和高瀚宇炫耀着。“想不想试试？”

“？！这个还有吗？”

“有啊，这些也不都是淘汰的，也有在使用的。这把枪很好用的。”高瀚宇再一次牵过季肖冰的手，准备再去靶场，却听见季肖冰说：“不要了，好累啊！下次吧！”

“你喜欢这里？！”高瀚宇发现季肖冰话里的话，季肖冰点点头，他哪里不喜欢，他哪里都喜欢！只要能出来玩！高瀚宇笑了一下：“嗯，下次再带来你出来玩。那我们继续参观。”

武器展示区看完了，穿过一道门就到了另一个房间，季肖冰随便看了一眼好像是一个光荣榜的样子，墙上的照片贴的都是穿着军装的人。“这里都是我们的英雄和老战士。”高瀚宇立正站好给他们行了一个军礼，季肖冰也跟着高瀚宇行了一个军礼，高瀚宇宠溺的摸了摸季肖冰的脸，红晕瞬间染上了脸。

在往里面走挂着各种各样的照片还有靶纸，“这是什么？”季肖冰看着一排的靶纸，每一张上的弹孔都挨的很密，甚至有些可以看得出是重叠在一起的。也就是子弹打在一个地方。对于十发还能脱靶四发的季肖冰来说简直就是看到神一样。

“这是我哥的杰作！”高幸在后面说到。季肖冰回过头看看了高幸，又看了看旁边的高瀚宇：“你打的？！”

“我哥可是我们军区的神枪手，这个记录保持了八年！”高幸兴奋的用手比着八，八年？那不就是从17岁就已经是军区的第一名了，“真的好厉害啊！”季肖冰不禁夸起来。

高瀚宇对这个成绩其实并不满意的，但是被季肖冰这么一夸突然有些不好意思起来。他挠挠头脸上有些绯红。

“这里怎么还有一张这样的啊？是最后一名拿来公开处刑吗？十发脱靶九发！”季香看的比他们快，在屋子里转了一圈就看见旁边有一张靶纸上只有一个洞，这个不是优秀的靶纸陈列室吗？

高瀚宇牵着季肖冰走到这张靶纸面前：“这是十发子弹的痕迹。而且是移动靶。我那些都是固定靶。”

季肖冰走到跟前，隔着玻璃仔细看了看这张靶纸，眼神似乎有些微弱的变化。“这么厉害？！”季肖冰转身问道，“他是谁啊？”

“不认识，少年营的档案都是匿名的。”他们站在这一区是少年营的功绩。

“少年营？！”那不是这个人很小，少年营一般是10岁到15岁的少年，就算是十五岁，移动靶十环全在一个点上，怎么可能，神仙吗？

“他在联盟吗？”不在军区应该是在联盟吧，这么优秀的人才。

“不可能。”高幸走过来敲了敲玻璃：“我哥不只是我们军区的第一名，他常年是全联盟的第一名，前五名我们都认识，水平不行的。”

“也许他去做更危险的事情了。”高瀚宇站在靶纸前，单手抱胸一手托腮静静的看着这张纸，这个人到底是谁呢，他真的很想认识他，是神仙吧，真的是神仙吧。还只是联盟故意做了一张假来吓唬他们的？季肖冰看着高瀚宇，他从未见过高瀚宇如此，他对这个人念念不忘吧，突然没来由的失落，季肖冰一个人往大门走去，“嫂子，嫂子，你去哪儿？！”高幸的喊话让高瀚宇从沉思中醒悟过来，立刻就追了上去。

“走，我带你去武器库。”高瀚宇又再一次牵起季肖冰的手，季肖冰悄悄的把手展开，两个人现在十指紧扣，高瀚宇觉得自己的心跳达到了人生巅峰。他快步走着，把季肖冰带着也快走起来，最后两个人就跑了起来，高幸和季香原本还在后面慢慢跟着，结果看两个人跑起来，也跟着跑起来。

高瀚宇在武器库转悠了半天，终于看到一把精致小巧的手枪：“这个。”高瀚宇和武器库的人要了一张申请表，填写之后附上自己的编码，很快武器库就给高瀚宇送来一个盒子。

“这个给你防身。”高瀚宇转身就把盒子递给了季肖冰，季肖冰打开一看正是高瀚宇刚刚看中的那把手枪，确实精致小巧，拿在手上也十分轻便，就不知道精准度和后座力怎么样？但是只见季肖冰把盖子合上递给了高瀚宇：“我没有配枪证。”

“拿着吧，反正已经是我们家的了。有空去考一本。”高瀚宇把盒子递给高幸，又牵着季肖冰的手走出武器库。“我上次那是意外，我。”季肖冰知道高瀚宇是因为上次九龙湾的事儿，心里突然有些暖暖的。“还不是季香要去红塘吃饭，你不知道白主厨的菜可好吃了。。。”季肖冰终于和高瀚宇解释自己为什么会出现在九龙湾，高瀚宇玩味的看着季肖冰，直到季肖冰说白羽瞳的菜好吃，表情立刻有了变化，季肖冰敏锐的察觉到了这一刻，声音瞬间就小了。

“这么喜欢？”两个女孩子冒着生命危险考完试就跑到九龙湾吃饭，有这么好吃吗？“啊，季香喜欢啊！”季肖冰眨眨眼睛。“白主厨的菜是真的超级好吃！”

“和你的不相上下！”季香的话说到一半被季肖冰直接拦了下来，在自己家厨师面前夸别人做菜好，谁都不开心吧。

“那，晚上我们去那边吃饭吧。”

“诶？！”季肖冰和季香异口同声应道。“嗯，我好像没有和你一起出去吃过饭吧。”高瀚宇觉得既然想改变两个人的关系，那就从正常夫妻会做的事情开始。

“啊，你不一直挺忙的吗？”季肖冰打着圆场。

“今天不忙了，今天我约你去吃个饭好不好。”高瀚宇把季肖冰拽到怀里，季肖冰想挣扎，后面就传来一声：“上校好，嫂子好！”季肖冰就整个人跌进了高瀚宇的怀里。高瀚宇憋着笑没说话，季肖冰退了一步和他总算保持了一定的距离，两个人正面直视对方，这是他们俩第一次这么正面的看着对方，眼里的火花开始噼里啪啦的响起来，季香在旁边看不下去了，等巡逻兵走远了，她一用力就把季肖冰拽了出来，高瀚宇抓了个空，季肖冰差点没站稳。

“说话就说话，咋还动手动脚呢！”季香瞪了一眼高瀚宇，高瀚宇有些气结，那可是他媳妇儿，怎么就不能碰了。季香拉着季肖冰往停车场的方向走，边走还边嘀咕：“你给我矜持一点，要是这里有张床你们俩都可以直接倒下去。”

“哪有那么饥渴！”季肖冰跟着季香后面走，还时不时回头看看高瀚宇。高瀚宇也跟上来。

“最好没有！他也别有！”说好了假结婚到时候把自己赔进去，算谁的，失身又失心她可不敢想后果。“季香，你是不是应该把我媳妇儿让给我？”高瀚宇走到他们旁边问道。

“开车门。”季香没有应高瀚宇的话，只是让高幸把车门打开。高幸打开车门之后，他们四个人进了车子，车门一关，高幸踩了油门往回家的路开。季香坐他们俩中间：“高瀚宇，我就开诚布公的和你说清楚，我家少爷，不喜欢男人，所以你们俩结婚，他应该和你说清楚了，是假结婚，一年之后你们俩是要分开的。我觉得你也是个成年人，别到时候赖着我们家少爷，我们可不负责！”

这是第一次季香把事情说破了，高瀚宇愣在那边很久，当初两个人确实是约定假结婚的，这半年是不是迷失了自己，觉得真的娶到一个小娇妻。自上一次之后两个人也没在说这个事情，今天季香倒是把事情说破了。

高瀚宇一路沉默到了家。下车的时候只说了一句：“换衣服，去九龙湾。”就径直往三楼走。过没多久换了一身便装下楼，季肖冰和季香也换了衣服下楼，高瀚宇也没有说什么看到他们下来了，就往大门走，高幸已经在门口等着了。

四个人都没有说话，一路很安静的往九龙湾开去。这一次季香没有坐在后座上，后座只有季肖冰和高瀚宇两个人，高瀚宇保持着军人的坐姿，正坐在后座上。季肖冰倒是趴着窗户拼命的看着外面的景色，他是围城里的人，他出不去。

高瀚宇虽然正坐着但是还是时不时会看看季肖冰在干嘛。季香说他不喜欢男人，所以他喜欢的是女人吗？他喜欢季香吗？还是喜欢别人？这半年他不是没有试探暗示过季肖冰，何况还有肢体接触，他没觉得季肖冰在拒绝他啊。也许也许真的是他多想了？

趴在车窗边看着外面景色的季肖冰，看到一对夫妇一个推着婴儿车，一个抱着孩子，突然有种感觉似乎在他心中萌芽了起来。他摇了摇脑袋，从窗户转了过来，不看外面，却正好对上高瀚宇的眼睛。。。


	20. Chapter 20

季肖冰很快的闪开了眼神，对于高瀚宇他心里很微妙，不得不承认他做到了一个丈夫该做的事情，但是他是不是一个好妻子呢，不是，他一心就想着要往外跑，当初也是想接着婚姻让自己从季府搬出来，等一年期到了，他可以名正言顺的到外面住，毕竟有一万种离婚的理由等着那些三姑六婆们。

可是他又似乎贪恋高瀚宇的温柔，每次去执行任务时在他心上重重一吻的高瀚宇，每次回来的时候只想着第一时间看到他的高瀚宇，那一夜夜担心他着凉抱着他下楼的高瀚宇。季肖冰从不缺爱，他有的是人宠爱，在家里他是季府最娇贵的大少爷，在青帮他是至高无上的帮主，即便去了X区，那也是背靠大树好乘凉。高瀚宇给他的却是另一种爱，一种来自命运深处的宠爱。

经过上次一役，九龙湾异常平静，四个人就普通客人一样走在大街上。夕阳在海的那一边浓墨重彩的向一天的结束做告别，海风夹杂着或热或冷的空气弥漫在海边，海浪在礁石上敲打着交响乐，华灯定时开启，整个码头都笼罩在朦朦的灯光之中。

“您好几位。”

“四位。”王韶带着四个人找了一个位置坐下，菜单马上就递了过来。季香确实是这家店的常客，随手翻了一两页就立刻点了一堆招牌菜，王韶看她点的菜还夸了几句，小姑娘真识货。 

展耀从后厨出来一眼就看见了季肖冰，大波浪的头发随手扎了一个丸子头，几绺发丝架起了空气添上了一丝风情。但是小美女今天好像不是很开心呀，眉头紧锁。展耀走到他们身边：“晚上好啊！”

高瀚宇认出这个人：“你好，上次谢谢你。”季肖冰也点点头表示感谢。

“举手之劳罢了。”展耀笑了一下。然后在桌子上敲了敲：“怎么了小美女，今天心情不好？”高瀚宇坐在外面，看着站在旁边的展耀，突然有种危机感，立刻牵起季肖冰的手：“他有些不舒服。”几个人还在说笑从远处走来一个一身白衣的短发男生，和高瀚宇还有几分相像。

“聊什么呢？”白羽瞳直接就揽过展耀的腰，“逗小美女开心啊。”白羽瞳听了吃味的在展耀脖子上轻咬了一下。“讨厌。”展耀嘴上娇嗔一下，整个人还是往白羽瞳的怀里靠过去。

“白主厨！”季香发现是白羽瞳走过来，激动地拿起手机：“白主厨我我能和你合影吗？”白羽瞳笑着说：“那要问问我老婆？”

“滚！”展耀轻轻拍了一下白羽瞳。

展耀和季肖冰颇有几分相像，但是和季肖冰的气质完全不一样，展耀虽然行为举止也挺娇贵，但是更英气一些。季肖冰呢，更加的柔和一点，特别是女装状态下，确是个顶顶大美人。

季香如愿的和白羽瞳还有展耀合了一张影，此时高瀚宇正在给季肖冰布菜，季肖冰安安静静的吃着，也不做声。展耀和季香合影完了，就说要给他们四个拍一张照，四个人就坐好了让展耀拍了照。然后白主厨就带着自己的伴侣离开了现场，不再打扰他们吃饭。

白羽瞳的厨艺是真的好，猪肉肥而不腻，牛肉滑嫩鲜美，海鲜处理的很简单，但是由于货品新鲜，仅仅是清蒸就异常的鲜美。高瀚宇和高幸倒是第一次在这里安安稳稳的吃一顿饭，遂觉得似乎真的值得冒险来九龙湾吃一次饭。

酒足饭饱之后，四个人在附近逛了逛，九点多就回家了。季肖冰似乎因为白天过于兴奋，到了车上就直接歪着睡着了，高瀚宇特意坐在他身边，季肖冰就顺势靠在他身上。季香还拿着手机在录视频，她今天兴奋极了。第一次和自己的偶像这么近距离，季香整个人都快飞起来了。

“你看白主厨和白嫂子真配啊。男才男貌，恩爱夫夫。”季香还给他们俩的照片特意做了一个边框，然后发到自己的好友圈。吃货的巅峰时期，自己最爱的主厨，长得又帅，菜又好，还专情。

到家的时候，高瀚宇不敢打扰熟睡中的季肖冰，就轻手轻脚的把他抱到房间，他站在床边看了很久，久到他以为季香会上来让他滚出去，但是没有。季肖冰真的是个美人，超越了性别的存在，身上的肉也软软的，摸起来确实很舒服。高瀚宇打了自己一巴掌，在想什么？他给季肖冰盖上被子，转身上了楼。

夜深，高瀚宇睁着眼睛看着天花板，他是军人，睡眠一向浅，但是失眠是几乎不存在的。这是他第一次失眠。想起下午季香的话，想起下午那个在靶场活力四射的季肖冰，再想想着半年的两个人。他不知道要怎么继续两个人的关系。

“高宇！”高瀚宇突然被一个声音喊起来，高宇，那是他十五岁之前的名字，只记录在档案上，不存在他的记忆中。但是那一声声高宇，把高瀚宇叫了个激灵。“还不快跑！你这个小胖子！”声音太熟悉了，他想看看是谁叫他的，只看见一身作战服，脸是模糊的。哨子的声音，孩子们稚嫩的喊声，踩踏着树枝的声音，风刮过耳边的簌簌声。

他环顾了一下四周，是在一个森林里，如果他没记错，这是少年营的后山，山上还有小溪流过，他们刚刚跑过了一条小溪，所以现在他身上是湿的。脸上很明显是从眼睛里滑落的湿气，当然还有汗水，他觉得他跑了好久好久了，这汗水就是他的战绩。

高瀚宇拼命跑拼命跑，但是那个声音越来越近越来越近：“高宇！快点跑，你还想不想毕业了！”高瀚宇摆着手臂继续跑，但是他实在跑不动了，他只好坐下来，地上是厚厚的树叶，做下去的那一刹那是软的，而教官则离他越来越近，那个没有脸的人，举着手臂就要砸下来的时候。高瀚宇醒了。

他做了一个关于少年营的梦，一个他见过无数照片，却毫无印象的地方。这一切都是因为十五岁的那场车祸，他失去了十五岁之前的所有记忆。高瀚宇擦了擦脑门上的汗，伸手打开灯，准备起来去浴室洗个脸，却发现自己起不来，他的怀里多了一个人，季肖冰。

季肖冰忽闪着大眼睛看着高瀚宇，猫舌时不时刮过未上脂粉却红艳的猫唇，惹得高瀚宇下身一热。“好亮啊。”季肖冰爬过高瀚宇的身上，伸手去关了灯。高瀚宇一把抱住季肖冰一个转身把他压在身下。季肖冰的手抓着高瀚宇的手臂，然后滑到他的背上。高瀚宇觉得季肖冰在点火，但是他似乎可以陪他灭火。

他低头亲吻季肖冰，猫唇本能的就迎接了他的舌头，湿润的口腔里，都是甜腻的香气。高瀚宇疯狂的吮吸着，季肖冰也主动回应他。他的手伸进季肖冰的衣服里，那常年拿枪的手，长着薄薄的茧，终日不见阳光的皮肤被轻轻抚摸都激起一阵涟漪。

高瀚宇已经不再满足在猫唇里寻找香蜜，他沿着季肖冰的嘴角脖子一路稳下来，被放过的猫口里一声声的呻吟，让高瀚宇更加的兴奋。他隔着衣物啃食着他的胸，“啊！瀚宇，啊！”季肖冰被爽的紧紧的抓着高瀚宇的衣服。

月光洒在两个人的身上，高瀚宇抬头就可以看见露在月光下季肖冰的半边脸，长长的睫毛轻轻的浮动，微张的猫唇还挂着银丝。他上前又吻了一次，季肖冰的呻吟全进了他的肚子里。在纠缠到无法呼吸的时候，高瀚宇才放开季肖冰，然后拨开他的衣领，大片白嫩的肌肤裸露在外。高瀚宇先用唇珠撩拨，再用嘴巴吸吮，情深处还用牙齿留下一个浅浅的牙印。

“啊，瀚宇，我要。”季肖冰仰着头，上半身的衣服早就不翼而飞，下半身的裤子也脱到了一半，内裤因为情动显出了洇湿的痕迹。季肖冰伸手要脱去自己的束缚，高瀚宇却在这一刻，突然的醒了。

一个又一个的梦，还是梦中梦，高瀚宇冷笑了一下，他坐起来，伸手准备开灯的时候，一个人影让他防备性的直接出了一拳。“是我。”高瀚宇立刻收了拳打开灯，季肖冰穿着一套蓝色的丝绸睡衣站在床边。

“你做噩梦了？”季肖冰歪着头看着高瀚宇，高瀚宇把季肖冰拽到床上：“冷。”抓过来的手冰凉的让高瀚宇有些担心。“怎么了？”

“起来去洗了个澡，出来的时候发现房间黑乎乎的，有点怕人。”可能是房间里的灯坏了，明天找个人来修修吧。高瀚宇把季肖冰带进怀里，季肖冰也就乖乖的躺在他的身边：“你的心跳好快哦。”

高瀚宇暗地里掐了一下自己，疼！所以我能不心跳快吗？高瀚宇没敢说。这次是真的了，季肖冰实实在在活生生的躺在自己的怀里。“睡觉吧，把我的心跳当催眠声好不好。”高瀚宇温柔的声音让季肖冰很受用，闭上眼睛沉沉的睡去。

“高瀚宇！季肖冰！”高幸刚进门就看见披头散发的季香举着手机从房间冲了出来，季香瞪了一眼高幸，高幸想了想自己也没做错什么啊？季香三步并两步的跑上楼，高幸也跟在后面。二楼的门没有关，两个人都楞了一下，走进去房间里空荡荡的，床上看得出有人睡过，浴室里也有人使用过。脏衣篮里还有换下来的衣服。季肖冰的义乳也大剌剌的放在洗衣机上。

季香赶忙把义乳丢进脏衣篮里，战术假笑一下。但是转而一想不对，他家少爷不可能这么早起来。人呢？

“坏了，我家少爷不会丢了吧？”

高幸回忆了一下一路进来的情况：“不会，嫂子没出门。”

。。。。两个人站在通往三楼的楼梯上沉默了很久：“所以我家少爷有可能在楼上？”

“应该是！楼上特殊处理过，你这么喊上面都听不见的。”高幸给季香科普道。

。。。。“那那！我要上去！”高幸摊了摊手：“我没有密码，进不去！”

季香有点五雷轰顶，虽然高瀚宇确实也不错，但是，现在是什么情况？

“等他们俩醒了就知道什么情况了。别太担心了。我给你做早餐吃吧。”高幸拉着季香往楼下走。

“不过你大清早找他们俩干嘛？”季香虽然有些小脾气也不至于大清早这样大喊大叫。季香拿起手机滑了一下递给高幸。

是他们四个人的照片，会让季香炸毛的是，高瀚宇在亲吻怀里的季肖冰。  
  
\-------------------------------------

“啊！又是新的一天！”展耀从白羽瞳的怀里醒来，伸了一个懒腰，昨夜的欢爱让展耀有点腰疼，也不知道发生了什么事情，昨晚白羽瞳真要展现一夜七次郎的勇猛，要了他个不停，直到展耀含着眼泪求饶抱着他睡。天亮了，感觉到了新生。

“你昨天是不是又对人催眠了。”白羽瞳把展耀整个人禁锢在自己怀里，很严肃的对着他说！

展耀被白羽瞳的荷尔蒙震慑的有些晕，肉体当前，他有些晃神，但很快的就恢复了清宁。“你用美男计！卑鄙！”展耀伸手挡着两个人。

“再随便催眠人，我就让你三天下不了床！”展耀看上去一副书生样貌，实际上是联盟最厉害的心理学专家之一。催眠瞳术得心应手，但是白羽瞳是不喜欢他用这些能力的，他不想小耀再卷入什么纷争之中。

展耀吐了吐舌头：“你知道昨晚那个人是谁吗？”

“高瀚宇。”白羽瞳当然知道昨晚来的是谁。

“要是让别人看出来，S区之花和少年英雄高上校貌合神离，多少人准备蠢蠢欲动。”展耀骄傲的仰着头：“我不过是送个人情罢了，万一我们俩需要人家呢？”

白羽瞳一时语塞。

“前段时间我跟你说我遇见的那个小美女就是季肖冰哦！”白羽瞳那个乱七八糟的夜晚，展耀兴致勃勃的说自己遇到了一个小美女。

“哦，难怪那天高瀚宇的神情。你那天就催眠他了？”高瀚宇看到展耀笑了一下之后神情突然有些变化，这是被展耀催眠了。

“不然他怎么找得到小美女，他欠了我两次！嘿嘿！”

“调皮！”


	21. Chapter 21

高瀚宇又被派去行动了，最近反叛军频频动作，各地都发生了不少恐怖事件。S区也有一些小规模的事件发生，高瀚宇作为S区特战队队长自然必须冲在最前面。在家里吃过早饭，高瀚宇和美珠姨交待了一下事情，希望她能好好照顾季肖冰。季肖冰听他和美珠姨叨叨说了一堆，都想堵住他的嘴，用什么堵好呢，突然脑海里有个声音飘过，不如用嘴堵啦，季肖冰瞪着高瀚宇，气鼓鼓的表情让高瀚宇一脸懵。

“小冰怎么了？”

“大概是舍不得你走。”美珠姨的话让季肖冰脸瞬间就红了，“才，才不是。”

高瀚宇拉着他的手：“我很快就回来了，别担心我。”

季肖冰吐了吐舌头：“谁担心你了！快走吧，都几点了！”季肖冰把手抽出来，起身走到高瀚宇身边推着他让他赶紧走。高瀚宇笑着站起来，整了整衣服才往外走。看着季肖冰还生气着，高瀚宇还想哄一会儿，这边门就随手打开了。一打开两个人傻了眼，外面整整齐齐的站着即将和高瀚宇一起行动的士兵。

两个人在门口僵持了一下，高瀚宇用两个人才能听见的声音说：“你是不是该送个离别吻。”季肖冰眉头一皱，被坑了！只好笑着在高瀚宇的脸颊亲了一下：“平安归来哟！我的高上校。”后面咬牙切齿的样子惹得高瀚宇心情大好。 

季肖冰笑脸送着高瀚宇离开，等看不见人了，转身重重的甩了门，把厨房里忙碌的美珠姨和季香吓了一跳。

“这又怎么了。”自从上次他们俩从三楼肩并肩的下楼，季香就放弃了让季肖冰清醒的念头了。说起来这个哥夫也不是不好，职业好，人也帅，季肖冰跟着他衣食无忧闲云野鹤，挺好的。当初是假结婚，看样子现在也关系密切了。

虽说从季肖冰嘴里听不到什么关于高瀚宇的好话，但是平日里看他们互动又是另一番的小别扭。说两个人之间没有情愫那就是季香瞎了，所以季香也不带管他俩的事儿。最近两个人相处也挺好的，虽然偶尔抬抬杠，斗斗嘴，但是很快两个人又能一起玩游戏看电影，季肖冰最近倒是都不在二楼睡觉了，一直窝在三楼。

季香也不好直接问他俩到底到哪一步了，就默认，她家哥哥已经接受了这个哥夫。和平相处了一个多月，这好好的过日子，人一走怎么又不高兴呢？难不成真的被美珠姨说中了。

季香擦干手，到二楼看了看，季肖冰正坐在床边发呆。“哥。”季香跑过来蹲在季肖冰的旁边。“你怎么了？今天要不要出去玩，王叔昨天还问我要不要去他那边吃饭呢。”

“香香。你觉得高幸怎么样？”季肖冰看了一眼季香，果然，季香听到高幸的名字，小脸慢慢就晕上了红色。“什么怎么样。挺好的啊。”

“怎么个好法？”季肖冰疑惑地看着季香。

“哎哟，你管我呢，你什么情况，我最近都没有找你好好聊聊！”被戳中心事的小少女立刻就转移话题。“你和高瀚宇到底什么情况。”

“什么什么情况。”季肖冰转了一边不准备搭理季香。

“你俩那个了？”季香又跑到他面前悄悄的问。“哪个啊！哪有！好了好了，我要工作了，你出去吧！”季肖冰生气地把季香赶出了房间。季香哼了一声，就下楼了。回想起季肖冰的反应，看来两个人还没发生什么事儿。唉，不管了。

季肖冰打开衣橱取出电脑，打开了开机键，就坐着发呆，等他习惯性的敲击键盘的时候才发现自己竟然还没有登录。季肖冰起身到浴室里洗了一把脸，靠在镜子前让自己清醒一点。最近在这里和高瀚宇确实有些过界了。

每天都因为各种各样的原因留在三楼，然后就和高瀚宇睡一张床，当然第二天永远是在他怀里醒来。一开始他还不好意思，现在他已经习惯的不能再习惯了，他都担心今天晚上他要怎么睡觉。虽说夫夫之间同床共枕天经地义。但是一个他俩也没感情基础，一个本来就是他跟人家说要假结婚。所以现在到底是什么情况他也不知道。

儿女情长终究是会坏事的，季肖冰这么想着。

电脑里的信息源源不断的传过来，季肖冰快速浏览之后，整理出一份清单，打印了出来。随即又关了电脑，将它收进了衣橱里。季肖冰拿着手中的材料，仔细的看了看，拿起手边的手机发了一个信息，没三两分钟季香就上来了。

“安排好了，后天。”季香看完清单，从口袋里掏出一个打火机就把纸给点燃了。化作灰烬的纸张顺着下水道消失的无影无踪。

“九爷那边也准备好了。”季香走到季肖冰的衣橱里，挑选了一套连身黑裙。“这次去探探虚实，如果发现不对一定要及时撤出来，不要管对方。”

季香点点头，看似不近人情，确实最好的保护方式。

一个假面的舞会，所有的人都带着面具包括侍者。一个日常的聚会，来人都是各界人物，主人是安道门的门主。地点的所在地虽说不是安道门的总部，但是却是门主日常起居办公的地方。在觥筹交错的人穿着男侍者衣服的季肖冰和众人擦肩而过。这位是某企业的高层，那位是黑道的名流，形形色色人来人往，都记在季肖冰的脑子里。一个托盘从大厅到后厨，这个别墅也太大了，房间又多，岔路口也多，所以他迷路了。

二楼长廊的尽头，一个门虚掩着，里面能听见人轻声说话的声音，虽然只有几声，但是却给人一种气氛很紧张的感觉。季肖冰抱着托盘从门口走过。天赋异禀的他，透过从风中传来的波段听见了细微的声音。

“这不行，现在还不是时候”

“不过是小小的一个码头。”

“虎口里抢食，不死也残。”

“就这点能耐？”

零星的几句话，几个词组，也不真切，但也只能这样，里面进不去，能在外面听到几分也是几分了。季肖冰沿着墙往里面走，没有开灯，完全的黑暗，因为铺了地毯，脚步没有踏出声响，眼睛看不见，只能用耳朵听，一切未知的黑暗之中，季肖冰停留了片刻，在细微处听见脚步声立刻就离开了。

这是一个回字形的建筑，虽然是楼梯的尽头，但是也是另一把楼梯的起点，季肖冰就托着托盘往前面走，空荡荡的二楼并没有人发现季肖冰，他从另一把楼梯下去正好走到了后门，耳鼓里传来了季香的声音，季肖冰轻声说在后门。不一会儿门开了，季香从里面跑了出来。

两个人只是交换了一下手里的东西，又若无其事的走回了大厅。季肖冰从后门去了厨房，季香则先到大厅里。厨房里依旧忙碌着，里面有一两个熟人见到季肖冰也只是微微点了点头。季肖冰从厨房端了一盘烤鹌鹑进了大厅，立刻被旁边等候的侍者都放在各自的食盘里分发出去。

季肖冰原本准备想继续待一会儿，突然耳边传来一个熟悉的声音，他四下看了看却没有看见人，有些心存疑惑的他突然觉得必须立刻得走，在耳机上敲了敲密码，转身回到厨房，在厨房的刀砍火燎中离开。

季香在五分钟之后才出现在车里，还没来得及脱掉的侍女装，扎在头上的发带被她毫不留情的拔了下来。“怎么了哥？”

季肖冰没有回答，只是示意人开车。车里除了他们俩还有一个司机和王叔。王叔也回过头来看纳闷的看季肖冰。车子开着离开了后巷，在街角的转弯处，季肖冰示意两个人看了看旁边景物，季香一眼就认出了坐在车里的高瀚宇。

“？！哥你现在千里传音吗？这么远都能听得见？”季肖冰捏了捏眉心，拿起发带朝季香脑袋就是一下：“千里个鬼啦！我听见高幸的声音了。”是的，在大厅里季肖冰听见了高幸的声音，他对声音极其敏感绝对不会听错，果不其然确实是高瀚宇在这里执行任务。

“不愧是你！”季香特别佩服季肖冰，听音辨位她学也没学会。

季肖冰笑了笑，靠在后座上，停了很久终于开口：“王叔，最近各堂口有什么情况吗？”王叔正坐着看着前方被季肖冰一问又转回来：“最近没什么事儿，有点太平。最近也让一些新人到堂口去学了学。”

“新人？”季肖冰睁开眼睛，琥珀色的光在黑夜里分外的彻骨。

“嗯，也不能老在总部这里享福就让他们去锻炼锻炼。”

“九龙湾怎么样了？”九龙湾鱼龙混杂，虽然上次闹了一下，但是青帮其实并未完全掌握整个九龙湾。“九龙湾？”王叔想了想：“回来的孩子是说没什么问题，不过。”

“这个孩子来了多久了？”季肖冰对不过没什么兴趣，倒是对王叔安排的人有兴趣。

“两年了，挺老实的，也挺能干的。”王叔也是深入考察过人的，才敢委以重任。

“九龙湾怎么可能没有什么问题。前几天九爷和我说，沿河湾最近来了很多生人。”王叔点点头：“是，我去沿河湾看了，不过目前还没什么事儿。”

“你明天亲自去九龙湾看看，上次你们收的那个酒店最近有什么情况吗？”前阵子王叔在九龙湾收购了一家九龙湾最大的酒店，价格并不便宜，但是毕竟是地段最好的酒店，各方面评估下来倒是也有些合算。

王叔立刻掏出手机在里面翻了翻：“入住率和以前一样，但是我听齐央说最近有些几个生面孔。”季肖冰略有所思道：“你让央央注意一点，随时上报。”

认真听着季肖冰和王叔对话的季香突然听到季肖冰亲昵的喊着一个女孩的名字，她猜的没错应该是个女孩。狐疑的看着季肖冰，昏暗的车厢里季肖冰没有理会季香的怀疑，季香挪了挪屁股凑到季肖冰跟前：“央央是谁？我要不要和我哥夫好好聊聊啊。”

？！“季香！你敢！我就把你捆了扔高幸床上！”

“我巴不得呢！倒是你不说的话！我就把你捆了扔给高瀚宇！他那么禽兽谁知道会坐出什么事儿？！”

。。。。看着两个人快掐起来的架势王叔赶忙劝架。“齐央是酒店的领班，我们安插在九龙湾的人，很漂亮的一个女孩子。”

。。。季肖冰扶着额头：“后面那句可以不用说。”

“嚯嚯，哥你完蛋了！”

“。。。”


	22. Chapter 22

季肖冰扎着丸子头，头戴耳麦，一边聚精会神的盯着屏幕，手上噼里啪啦的敲着键盘，时不时还低头吸一下面前的冰美式。高瀚宇端着保温杯上楼的时候就看见这么一副画面。高瀚宇站在季肖冰的身后看了看他的操作，眉头皱了一下，抬头看了看屏幕，“诶，那个人怎么过去了！”几乎是瞬间季肖冰操控的人物就瞬移到了另一个地方，高瀚宇都看呆了。

季肖冰并没有被高瀚宇的大呼小叫给打扰到，继续在游戏的世界厮杀。高瀚宇全程几乎是张着嘴看完季肖冰的操作。当然还有时不时的叫好。十几分钟之后，季肖冰停下手下的动作，摘掉耳麦，拿起冰美式，转了一个椅子：“你好吵啊！”

“不是，你刚刚那个怎么过去的。”季肖冰眯着眼睛鄙夷的看着高瀚宇。但是还是放下冰美式，转身给高瀚宇演示。“就在这样啊，这个技能是零冷却的，过来。”季肖冰慢动作给高瀚宇演示了一下。

“？！你刚刚不是这样的啊！”哪有这样，高瀚宇刚刚眼睛都没眨一下，季肖冰操控的人物就瞬移了。“哦，是这样吗？”季肖冰又演示了一遍，“对对对对。”这个速度真的叹为观止。

“你这样就好了啊。”高瀚宇这一次观察了季肖冰手上的动作，直接愣住了。“你手速好快啊。”

季肖冰拿起冰美式吸了一口：“好久没打都生疏了。狙击手手速一定要快的。”

？！

“你当过狙击手？！”想起季肖冰在靶场上脱靶的枪法。“啊，游戏啊，游戏里面有。不然很容易被人打死的。”季肖冰眼中闪过一丝狡黠，瞬间恢复了平静。“你以前经常打游戏吗？”高瀚宇记得他刚刚说好久没打了。“恩，以前经常打，后来就不玩了，今天我兄弟他们生死之战，我过来帮帮忙。”

“嗯。你打的这么好，为什么不玩了？”

“没意思了啊，什么奖都拿了，没什么意思就不玩了呗。”季肖冰在转椅上转了一圈。

。。。。。。高瀚宇不懂网络游戏的事情，但是他懂得什么叫做到头了。独孤求败，他曾经就有点，直到他看见了那张靶纸。

“好了，我走了啊。”季肖冰做完自己的事情，就起身准备离开了。高瀚宇本想挽留，但是也不知道用什么开口。

“呲~”咖啡到最后一口，高瀚宇才发现这个不是自己煮的咖啡，是外卖的咖啡。“少喝点这个。”季肖冰瞪了一眼高瀚宇：“我喜欢。”

“太冷对你胃不好。”高瀚宇说这话的时候，看着季肖冰的眼神让季肖冰有点害怕，那种温柔的，有点过分温柔，明明是季肖冰平日里最讨厌的说教，但是此刻高瀚宇的眼神和语气里却透露出一丝让季肖冰不能拒绝的温柔。

“你你还有事儿嘛，我现下去了。”高瀚宇点了点头，季肖冰立刻就冲了出去，高瀚宇看着他跑走的背影，不禁笑了。

高瀚宇收拾了一下心情，开始工作，打开文件夹，电脑墙上布满了各种各样的图片，高瀚宇一张张仔细的看着，不放过任何蛛丝马迹。

高瀚宇在查看资料的时候，听见门开的声音，季肖冰又上来做什么？他转了一下椅子，就看见季肖冰端着一碗汤走了进来。“美珠姨炖的汤。”

“好。”高瀚宇起身接过汤，还有些发烫，高瀚宇喝了一口烫到了舌头。“诶，刚盛出来的。”说慢了。

“呵呵，没事儿。”说完他把汤碗放在桌子上，“陪我一会儿？”高瀚宇不知道处于什么心里，突然说了这句话，季肖冰虽然没应他，倒也没拒绝。自顾自地就坐了下来。高瀚宇看着季肖冰笑了笑，转过去面对电脑，继续看资料。季肖冰百无聊赖的坐了一会儿，看着高瀚宇的样子，也就跟着看着屏幕上的图片。

这是最近S区几期恐怖事件的现场图，很明显就是反叛军所为，但是却抓不到他们，高瀚宇有些头疼。看着现场传来的图片，他希望从中找到一点蛛丝马迹。反叛军这次的行动路线和以往不太一样，过于分散，甚至一开始有点像独立事件，如果不是鉴证科在证据里发现了相同的炸药物质，还没有把他们联系到一起。

其中一起案件已经很明确是反叛军所谓，而使用相同的物质，是因为他们拿不到其他物质，所以炸药变成了批量作品，这倒是一个突破口。

“你最近还是少出门，外面太乱了。军部安全些。”高瀚宇看着资料说道。“我家也安全啊。”季肖冰看了一眼屏幕，转着转椅玩。“对，屋子里都安全些。”

“可是，老百姓要生活啊，他们总不能天天都待在家里吧。”季肖冰的这个反问，直接打击到高瀚宇的要害。是啊，人要生活，要流动，不能困在一个地方，因为恐怖袭击就把人关起来，那怎么行？而他要做的就是尽快破案，还老百姓一个安居乐业的环境，任重道远啊。

“这个标志好眼熟哦。”季肖冰突然发现墙上的那些照片里似乎有好几张都有明显的一个标记，有的在墙壁上，有的在地上，有的在铁桶上。

“这个事发地是一个废弃的食品厂。”高瀚宇已经对这个地方进行过调查。

“这两个不是一个食品厂吧。”季肖冰趴在桌子上，指着其中两张照片。“你好厉害，他们不是一个案件。”

“所以都选择在这个食品厂，还是废旧的食品厂？这能搞多大的恐怖袭击？”他们就是要造成恐慌，为什么会选择这样的地方呢。“这个不是食品厂，这个是东城的菜市场。”菜市场袭击事件死了三十多人，重伤二十多，轻伤上百人。这个事件是唯一一起确定是反叛军所为的案件。“菜市场为什么有这个标记。”而且还是在地上，“你不觉得有点像武侠小说里各大门派的那种标记吗？”

高瀚宇被季肖冰这么一说，突然也有了点灵感。“各个门派都有自己的标记，这不是青帮也不是安道门的。”

“？！你还知道他们的标记？”这俩不是黑帮吗？

似乎发现自己多说了，高瀚宇刹住了话题，季肖冰也没追问，只是很认真的盯着那个logo。过了一会儿，他突然转身往楼下跑，高瀚宇楞了一下在后面喊：“慢点。”

过了一会儿，季肖冰拿着一袋零食气喘吁吁的跑了进来，刚好撞到高瀚宇，高瀚宇一把揽住他的腰。“慢点，别摔着。”，，，季肖冰挣扎了一下，高瀚宇才放手，才撒手怀里就多了一袋薯片。

“这个食品厂一直在生产，我查过。”季肖冰走到另一台电脑前，在搜索页面输入了这个食品厂的名称，点开主页，更新时间就是上个礼拜，在生产网点页面一副欣欣向荣的样子，怎么也不像有这么大一个荒废工厂的破败景象。

高瀚宇沉思片刻，在电脑房里踱了几步，“我明天让高幸去查查这家食品厂。”毫无头绪的时候，也许这也是一个突破口。

季肖冰看到手边有张纸，拿起笔随手画了一个图。“这是什么？”看过去像个小太阳，但是似乎又多了些什么。“没什么，这个小太阳可不可爱啊。”季肖冰拿着纸在高瀚宇面前晃了一下，歪着头吐了吐舌头。“没你可爱。”

。。。。

季肖冰把纸揉成团砸到高瀚宇的身上，转身就下楼了。高瀚宇想跟着，走到门口，被季肖冰直接挡在门内，差点撞到门。高瀚宇摸摸鼻子，确实没你可爱啊，喃喃道。

因为外面有些乱，高瀚宇就不太允许季肖冰离开军部。“要是想回家，我派车送你回去。”季肖冰咬了咬筷子，“哦。”

“对了，那个食品厂我让高幸查了，菜市场那个标记是因为食品厂在那儿有个专营店，不过上个月刚关了。”

那就是没啥关系了，季肖冰看了一眼高瀚宇，鼓着腮帮子，额前的发随着气飞起。

“没关系的啊，刑侦破案就不能放过一丝证据，排查所有的嫌疑才能抓到真凶。”高瀚宇安慰道，季肖冰闷闷不乐的扒了几口饭：“我不吃了。”

。。。

“乖，你看你瘦的，坐下来吃饭。”高瀚宇拉住站起来的季肖冰。“没胃口！”

“想吃什么？”高瀚宇抬头看着季肖冰。“什么都不想吃。”季肖冰一甩手就往楼上走，高瀚宇也放下碗筷跟着他。

“你别跟着我。我心烦。”看着高瀚宇跟着自己，季肖冰变得有些无奈。

“我带你出去玩吧？”高瀚宇拉着季肖冰的手，季肖冰赶忙收了回来。“我就是，我就是觉得自己。”季肖冰坐在楼梯上看着站在自己面前的高瀚宇，高瀚宇也跟着他并排的坐了下来。

“没用？”

“才不是！”

“好好。”

“我学刑侦的你知道吗？”季肖冰很少说自己的事儿，高瀚宇虽然从档案里知道一些，但是并不详细，是的，季肖冰的档案非常的简单，但是又过分的干净，作为军人的灵敏度，高瀚宇一直觉得这份平静如水的档案下面和他的真实性别一样会让人惊叹。

“你在你们家私塾学的？”

“是啊。季家的私塾有很多专业可以选择，刑侦我学的很好的。”季肖冰单手撑着脑袋看着高瀚宇，高瀚宇揉揉他的头，“老师傅还有失手的时候呢，再说，也不一定啊，我也觉得这个食品厂有点问题，但是就目前的案子，确实没什么关系。不过我让高幸盯着呢。”听到高瀚宇这么说，季肖冰突然心情变好起来，站起身，又走回餐桌。

高瀚宇也赶忙跟上前，小妻子终于要吃饭了，作为丈夫一定要好好陪着。


	23. Chapter 23

高瀚宇换好了一身黑衣准备出门去执行任务。走到二楼，门半掩着，他敲了敲门，没人回应，就轻轻的推开门。竟然看见季肖冰整个人倒在地上。高瀚宇立刻冲过去把季肖冰抱上了床。“小冰你怎么了。”

季肖冰似乎在昏迷，但是又和之前发病的样子不一样，缓缓的，他睁开了眼睛。“瀚。我没。事儿。”

“你都这样了，怎么会没事儿，药吃了吗？还有吗？”高瀚宇把季肖冰抱上床，在床头柜上翻了几下，就被季肖冰的制止了。“不是。”高瀚宇摸了摸季肖冰的头，确实不像，之前发病他全身发冷，这一次并没有。但是隐隐的能在季肖冰的额前发现小水珠，“这儿疼。”季肖冰指了指胃。

“你今天没吃饭？！”高瀚宇才反应过来。

“没有。”季肖冰娇滴滴用的是假音，高瀚宇却不为所动。“不是说了吗，如果你不爱弄，就叫食堂送一份来。”季肖冰把头撇到一边：“没有人陪我吃饭，没胃口。”

高瀚宇这才明白过来，美珠姨前几天告假回家，季香最近又是什么考试还特意去军部申请了超时出门条。这几天高瀚宇在军部正常上下班，一日三餐都在家里吃，今天因为有个特殊的任务，大清早就出门，直到晚上为了任务回来换了一身便装。

“对不起，我今天有点忙。你等我一会儿。”高瀚宇看着季肖冰的侧脸，心疼极了。立刻走下楼，在厨房转了一下，麻利的开始准备晚餐。煮到一半高幸打来电话：“哥你什么时候来啊。”

“你先去吧，我等会儿就到。”高瀚宇这边接着电话，那边手拿着锅铲手也没停。

“咋了？”

“小冰有点不舒服，按原计划，我等会儿就到。”高瀚宇说道。

“啊，嫂子生病了啊。行吧，那你先忙。”高幸挂了电话，招呼手下照原计划行动。

高瀚宇在厨房忙活了一阵子，就做好了一碗简单的时蔬粥，再准备一盘沙拉小菜，就给季肖冰端上去。“来吧，吃点粥。还好家里还有点剩饭。”

季肖冰才挣扎地从床上爬起来：“谢谢。”

“我们俩客气什么。”高瀚宇拿着勺子准备往季肖冰的嘴里放，季肖冰接过勺子，自己吃了起来。高瀚宇低头笑了笑。十来分钟季肖冰总算吃完了，脸色也稍微好了一点点。高瀚宇立刻把碗收拾到楼下，不一会儿又端了一些水果上来。“我得去干活了，早点睡。晚上回来陪你。”季肖冰盯着高瀚宇，眼神里带着与之前不一样的感觉，让高瀚宇突然有点手足无措。这大概是季肖冰第一次这么含情脉脉地看着他，不掺杂其他的感情。以前他求高瀚宇的时候会撒娇会甜言蜜语但是眼睛里绝对不会有这种，可以称之为不舍的情愫。

高瀚宇蹲下来拉着季肖冰的手：“很快，很快就回来。”季肖冰盯着他看了一会儿，把头歪到一边：“知道了。”高瀚宇起身摸了摸季肖冰的头，转身离开，快速的犹如一阵风。季肖冰转向门口的时候已经完全看不见他的影子了。他从床上艰难的起身，挪步到窗前，看着高瀚宇头也不回的坚定身影，季肖冰的嘴角露出了一点弧度。

高瀚宇开着车到一半的时候，高幸打来电话：“哥，我们被耍了。”高瀚宇听到高幸那边传来风驰的声音，似乎在着急追赶什么。

“不要急，注意安全。把定位发给我，我马上到。”高瀚宇立刻下了指令，今晚他们原本是要去一个黑帮交易现场，想要一个人赃并获，高幸传来的信息让高瀚宇楞了一下。这个消息是在黑帮内部的线人传来的，而且是多个线人不同时间传来的消息，疑错率几乎为零，竟然这样也能被耍，高瀚宇脑子里开始清理整条线的消息来源。

高瀚宇抵达高幸传给他的地点钟鼓巷，就看见高幸一个人站在路边焦急的看着什么。高幸一眼看见骑着飞摩的高瀚宇立刻走上前。此地是一个商业重地，时值九点，还人声鼎沸，两个穿着便衣的军人在这里并没有引起太多的注意。高幸和高瀚宇并肩走着：“我过去的时候那边就空无一人，还好我留了一手，让小六来这里看看。原来半道上他们被一辆车拦了，竟然就改道了。”这里虽然是繁华街区，但是所谓黑道也常来此地，有生意的地方就有地盘之争，酒肆林立，歌舞升平，最是生意场上的厮杀。

今天参与交易的一方来自边境上最凶狠的北狼，而另一方是名不见经传的西段组。消息实际上是从北狼传出来的，而会和西段组交易，一开始也让高瀚宇心生怀疑。这个小帮派平日里就是在街头讹讹钱围几个场子，也不怎么闹事。高瀚宇对他们的印象极其模糊，他们竟然能和北狼扯上关系，高瀚宇对西段组倒是研究了好几天。

西段组的组长是一个男扮女装的男人，和神秘的青帮帮主不同，他毫不掩饰他男扮女装的事情，每次出场必是一副妖娆妩媚的浪荡形象，可惜唯一不足的是，他的长相过于生硬，不看脸倒是美人，看了脸，就很明显的异装癖。西段在此地有一家颇大的KTV，虽然不及青帮和安道门的大，竟然也能拍个第三名。西段有些鬼市上的交易都会选择在此处进行。鬼市也并不都是一些违法乱纪的勾当，所以军部也时常睁一只眼闭一只眼。

请报上说这场交易是违禁品，最早是预定在七港码头，高幸带着人就先行去了七港埋伏，出发的时候，他让小六到钟鼓巷随便逛逛，竟然歪打正着没让他们遛了。

高瀚宇和手下汇合，他们正在接受小六的汇报：“上校，还在包间里没出来。”

“违禁品竟然如此大胆。”高瀚宇有些犹豫了。和情报的不符，到底是哪里出了问题。小六的监听一直在继续，高瀚宇安排手下分散开，自己和高幸上了楼。这个商业楼一共三四层，一至七层都是百货，八层是宾馆，九层是一个电影院，还有一些公司舞蹈室，而西段的KTV在十二楼。他们乘坐电梯正常的上了十二楼。电梯门一开嘈杂的吵闹声迎面而来，这是一个古早味的KTV，大厅有二三十张桌子，有人在这里喝茶聊天，有人在台上唱歌跳舞，再往里走就有包间。包间往大门只有一个路口，还是很好观察的。高瀚宇和高幸选择了一个稍微偏一点，但是可以一眼观察到包间进出人口动向的位置。点了一壶茶，一盘花生米一盘瓜子，就盯梢起来。

台上的人一拨换了一拨，音乐时快时慢，灯光迷离的已经让人看不清现场的情况。高瀚宇借找洗手间往包厢走去，除了连接包厢和大厅的那条路延伸着打听的热闹，再往里走就突然变得安静了。偶尔有人在包厢进出打开了包厢的门里面的声音传出来之外，一关上门整个通道都是非常安静的。所以压根听不到里面的声音。高瀚宇走了一段就往洗手间走去。

快走到洗手间门口的时候，突然身后传来一阵打闹，几个服务员立刻冲了进去，其中一个人看了一眼高瀚宇还抱歉：“对不起。”看来是有人耍酒疯，不多久一个喝醉了满脸通红的男人被服务员扛了出来，身后还跟着一个人拎着包，打开的包厢门口站着一个也同样快喝醉的人嘴里胡乱喊着：“有本事继续啊！”

高瀚宇头看着包间放心，身体往洗手间挪了一下，竟然撞到一个人。高瀚宇赶忙回头道歉：“对不起。”那人速度很快，几乎一闪就消失在高瀚宇的身边，高瀚宇只凭模糊的视线看到这是一个长发穿着黑衣的女人。高瀚宇在周围的空气中似乎嗅到一缕熟悉的气息，但是很快就被烟酒之气覆盖。

高瀚宇从洗手间走出来又往高幸那儿走过去的时候，突然一个包间的门被打飞了出来，几声枪响，吓得全场都惊慌乱逃。高瀚宇倒退着往大门方向走，一群人从包厢去冲了出来，高瀚宇立刻让了路。这时高瀚宇闻到了熟悉的血腥味，有人中枪了。

他立刻摸出腰间的枪小心翼翼的往包厢走，而在远处的高幸早就看见这一幕，立刻就跟了上来。两个人逆着混乱的人群往里面走，包厢区确实隔音太好，除了刚刚被打掉的那个包厢人往外逃，其他包厢都没有开门。一个浑身是血的人从包间里出来伸手要抓住高瀚宇，却被高瀚宇闪了空，他手脚并用的往外跑，似乎身后有一个恶魔正在追他。

高瀚宇看了一眼高幸，两个人对了一下暗号，立刻背靠背形成防御姿势，慢慢走到包间门口，一个身高将近两米的人从包间里走了出来，这就是北狼吧，一个身形妖娆的男人跟在后面：“北狼大人见笑了，真的对不起。”北狼撇了一眼高瀚宇和高幸，又撇了一眼男人，哼的一声离开了。男人看北狼的影子不见了，才挨在门框上：“哎哟，吓死我了。”旁边一群人围了过来，把人护着离开。“妈的，一定要给我拔了那个挨千刀的皮，老子好好的生意给搅黄了！”

高瀚宇和高幸站在门口看了看里面，又看了看外面。什么情况！两人退回了一楼，和手下汇合。潜伏在楼上的小六一边脱着衣服一边往这边跑：“上校你没事儿吧！刚刚好大的动静啊！靠！”

“你没事儿吧！”

“放心吧，我躲得远远的！”这一次任务失败，高瀚宇只得带人离开。临走之前，他回头看了看十二楼，透过仅有的玻璃，似乎看见一个长发的女人。西段组长不是刚刚走了吗？高瀚宇腹诽道。

“回去查查到底什么情况。”抓人抓脏，现在什么都没抓到，高瀚宇有些疑惑。“是！诶哥，嫂子怎么样了。”高幸一边擦着枪，突然想起高瀚宇之前是在照顾季肖冰。

“胃病犯了。”

“嫂子真是玻璃体质，得好好去看看。诶，上校，我记得沿河湾有个医生很厉害，你要不要带嫂子去看看。”小六也不是一次听见季肖冰身体不好了。

“有空去看看。”想起季肖冰，高瀚宇刚刚紧绷的神经也就放松下来。今天的事情是不能解决了，先回去睡觉吧。到了军部就就地解散，高瀚宇本想和高幸去总部查查，但是有点不放心季肖冰，就先回了家。

回到家整个屋子一片沉寂，一路上感应灯随着高瀚宇的脚步亮起，走到二楼只有床头灯亮着，高瀚宇走过去，看见季肖冰盖着被子沉沉的睡觉，高瀚宇轻抚了一下他的脸盘，在他额上亲了一下：“好好睡觉，我先去忙了。”也不论他听得见听不见，关了灯，算是报了了一声晚安吧。

随着大门被关上的声音，季肖冰掀开被子从床上起来，上身穿着墨蓝色睡衣的他，下半身竟然是条裙子，他脱掉睡衣，里面穿着一身黑色的长裙。他脱掉长裙随手扔进洗衣机，走进浴室，今夜可惜了。


	24. Chapter 24

“不是吧。”季香一手拿着筷子一手刷着手机。

“什么新闻。”高瀚宇瞥了一眼。

“我要去A区考试啊！！！”考试信息通过手机传递过来，季香两眼一黑。之前毕业考也就算了，现在一个资格考试还得让她千里迢迢去A区。

“为什么？”高瀚宇问道。

“都通知了，去呗。”季肖冰挑了一下眉，那咋办，通知都来了。虽然一般情况下会在所在地考试，但是也有个别幸运儿，比如季香，就会被安排到其他考区。

“放心去吧，我这几天都在军部上班。”季肖冰前几天生病的事儿已经被季香知道了，季香虽然没有像以前那样指责高瀚宇，高瀚宇自己倒是先觉得愧疚。季香看了看季肖冰又看了看高瀚宇，继续埋头吃饭。

三个人安安静静的吃完饭，高瀚宇洗碗，他俩就去了楼上。

“王叔在A区被抓了。”季香先是愣了一下，接着才恍然自己会跑到那么远的地方去考试果然是季肖冰安排的。只是好端端的王叔这么会被抓呢？季香疑惑地问了一句：“艾克礼干的？”

“不是他还有谁，”季肖冰愤恨的捏着手中的杯子，季香似乎看见了裂痕，立刻拿了过来。

“里面我已经打点好了，你去看看具体什么情况。”季肖冰走到书桌前，拿起笔写了几个字。把纸折好递给季香。“到哪儿你去找他，他会安排。”

“好！”

“万事小心。”

“你要好好照顾你自己！”季香扑到季肖冰的怀里，季肖冰抱了抱她，“我怎么没有好好照顾自己了。”

季香退了一步伸手摸了摸季肖冰的肚子，季肖冰瞪了她一眼，打开她的手。“摸哪儿呢！”

“哦哦哦，胃在上面。哈哈哈哈。”

高瀚宇从楼下上来就看见这一幕，季香摸着季肖冰的肚子，

“你还不赶紧去学习！”季肖冰看见门口的高瀚宇立刻催促季香去温书。

“去个A区而已，来回一天就够了，怎么一副生离死别的样子。”高瀚宇其实是吃味的，他看见季肖冰抱着季香，虽然他知道季肖冰把季香当做亲妹妹，但是他总觉得不舒服。他俩的关系又不能直接说季肖冰的不是，高瀚宇只好装作云淡风轻的样子。“你要是不放心，我让高幸陪她去。”

“拉倒吧！”季肖冰本来懒得搭理高瀚宇，但听见高幸他就不开心了，量他不知道高幸对季香藏着什么心思，这孤男寡女的去个好几天，鬼知道会发生什么事情。十八岁的季香，二十岁的高幸，情窦初开血气方刚，再给整点啥事儿，他咋对得起他那失踪的师父，说到他这个挨千刀的师父，最后一次见到他，他说他会想法子把他解救出来，这一晃也五六年了，他就是傻才会听他的，季肖冰眯起眼睛，“真要陪，你给我挑个小女兵吧。”

“行。”高瀚宇应声后，季肖冰以为他要走，准备起身跟着他后面要关门，结果高瀚宇似乎没有要走的意思，就站在那儿。

“你。”季肖冰往前走一步刚好和高瀚宇站在了一起，高瀚宇顺势就把他往怀里带了一下，季肖冰一个没站稳直接扑倒在高瀚宇怀里，整个人贴到了他的身上。高瀚宇紧紧的抱着季肖冰，让季肖冰挣扎无力，“就让我抱一会儿。”季肖冰的身体很软，抱起来极其舒服，在过去的几个月里，他们经常抱在一起睡觉。季肖冰从一开始的挣扎到后来的依赖，一点点放任高瀚宇走入自己的世界，也一点点把自己交付出去。

“胃还疼吗？”高瀚宇的气音在季肖冰的耳边吹拂着，有些痒。“好多了。”季肖冰的声音有点颤抖，脸上有些烧红的迹象。“对不起，没有好好照顾你。”说好的要照顾他一辈子的，怎么连这么小的事情都照顾不到。

“不是你的错啊。那天，那天我心情不太好。”季肖冰搭在高瀚宇肩上的手慢慢的放软了下来。“我不在家，所以心情不好？”

“才不是。”季肖冰被高瀚宇逗得更加的害羞了。高瀚宇见季肖冰没有刚才的拒绝，就一个打横把他抱起来往三楼走：“诶，你干嘛。”

“认床的家伙，上楼睡觉啦。”高瀚宇知道季肖冰最近认床认的很厉害，有时候看他在二楼睡觉的时候都一副非常不安稳的样子，但是在三楼他忙他的，他在那行军床上都能睡得四仰八叉。

“今天。”季肖冰指了指身后的床。“能不能在这里啊。”高瀚宇僵住了。自从季肖冰嫁进来快一年的时间了，高瀚宇除了新婚那天陪着季肖冰在二楼的房间演了一场戏，此外他没有在二楼睡过一天。虽然他和季肖冰在三楼同床共枕了无数的夜晚，但是在二楼这间房间，他心中默认的婚房里，他不敢，他们俩的时钟已经即将进入尾声了，他更不可能对季肖冰有更多的遐想。

最近他会一直在军部上班，就是白司令要退居二线了，而接替他的工作的是王少将，高瀚宇即将接替王少将之前的工作。这似乎对他们来说是一个好消息，高瀚宇不用经常去执行那些危险的任务，办公地点也会经常在军部，他们会有更多的时间相处，可是，一年之约，似乎马上就要到了。高瀚宇才明白世间事果然是有得必有失去。

“你能不能把我放下来啊，我有点恐高。”高瀚宇被季肖冰那句问的僵了很久，一直站在房间的中央没有动弹。“哦哦。”高瀚宇把季肖冰放到了床上。“晚安。”转身要离开，却被季肖冰拖住了衣角。“你去哪儿？”

“我上楼。”高瀚宇恪守着结婚那天的约定，他还是上楼睡觉。

“我睡不着。你能留下来吗？”

。。。高瀚宇站在原地不动，他不懂季肖冰到底怎么想的。想要离婚的是他，和自己若即若离的也是他，威胁他的是他的人，断了他想法的也是他。现在又是什么情况？

“我好久没有好好睡过一觉了。”季肖冰盘腿坐在床上。“我真的认床，我家的那张床从我一出生到现在都没换过。我在这儿，”季肖冰现在脑子也一团乱，他也不知道他对高瀚宇什么感情，他以前也没喜欢过什么人，谈恋爱到底是什么，他脑子里完全没有概念。但是他很清楚的知道，高瀚宇在的时候他会心安，甚至多年保持的警惕的状态在他这里他也可以放松下来。那种紧绷了很久突然松弛下来的空虚感，他需要高瀚宇的怀抱来填满，这就是他为什么愿意和高瀚宇相拥而眠的原因，无关感情。“不知道为什么，只要你在，我就特别安心。”季肖冰对高瀚宇几乎没有芥蒂的表白，让高瀚宇心颤的很厉害，他姑且就当做他们俩的一个新开始。

“好。我留下来。”

两个人的关系因为今夜的表白似乎在慢慢发生着什么变化，季香这几天突然感觉到了两个人之间微妙的化学反应。比如现在她哥坐在沙发上傻笑，她看了看电视，新闻里播放的是最近各大军区监狱门口有人静坐的新闻。这又什么好笑的。她再看了看季肖冰，不对，这个人眼神不对，他没有看着电视，完了完了，她哥是不是中邪了啊。

过了一会儿，季肖冰收起了笑容，又认真看起了新闻，回头发现季香奇奇怪怪的眼神，还撇了一眼季香：“看什么。中邪了啊。”

“我看你才是中邪了啊！”季香坐在季肖冰面前的茶几上。“你刚刚傻笑啥呢？”

“我有吗？”季肖冰摸摸脸：“你让开，你挡着我看电视了。”

“电视刚刚说什么啊。”

“联盟监狱门口有人静坐抗议呗。”

“呵，你搞的啊，笑成这样。”

季肖冰没有回应季香，伸手把她往旁边扫，季肖冰坐到季肖冰的身旁小声的说：“你真能耐，你给我找个小女兵，你让我一个人怎么行动啊！”

“高瀚宇还说要高幸陪你去呢？”季肖冰看着屏幕说道。

“真的啊。”

“想得美。我可不想这么早当舅舅。”

！！！“季肖冰你满脑子都想什么呢，怎么这么污！”季香虽然嘴上骂着，但是脸还是红了，单独和高幸一起去外地那么久，也不是不可以嘛。

“呵呵，血气方刚的，谁知道他会干出什么禽兽的事情来，有其兄必有其弟。”季肖冰是不相信他俩的。但这话在季香脑子里也转了起来：“我靠，季肖冰你不会吧！你你你，你跟高瀚宇那个了？！”

“你小点声，耳朵的都要炸了！”季肖冰揉揉耳朵。“我们俩比你俩还要清白！”

切，季香心里默默吐槽到，天天睡一个被窝还能清白到那里去。这会儿完了，要是他俩真睡了，他们要逃跑的计划不是有阻碍了？

“你放心，他们家的小女兵怎么是你的对手，到时候来个联盟的高官给她忽悠一下，我相信你有办法的。而且人家开口要护送你，我能拒绝吗？一个姑娘家家，哪里来的胆子。”

哦，是这个原因吗？确实也是吧，毕竟自己虽然有点武力值，但是在他们当兵的眼里也就是花拳绣腿，最近世道乱，单枪匹马说不过去。

周末季香和高瀚宇挑选的小女兵上了去A区的火车，在火车站两个人依依惜别，季肖冰心里突然有些不安，再胸有成竹的他，遇到最近的事情，他也有些不知道如何处理。

王叔一直是他的左膀右臂，不但是他的代言人，也是师父失踪之后他的精神导师，艾克礼抓了他的人，他会让他付出惨痛的代价。

“车子走了。”看着远去的火车，高瀚宇撞了一下陷入沉思的季肖冰，季肖冰回过神来才惊觉自己似乎刚刚失态了。“我今天休息，你要不要出去玩？”

“啊。那我们俩这算是约会吗？”

“就是约会。”高瀚宇牵起季肖冰的手大步往门口走去，如果即将离婚，那么为什么不能从另一个关系开始呢？


	25. Chapter 25

高瀚宇和季肖冰出了车站就上了观光巴士，选了一个离下车门比较近的位置。巴士的路线是从车站出发，绕城一周，沿途经过商业街，游乐场等等娱乐设施。季肖冰坐在靠窗的位置，侧着身子看着外面的景色。就是很普通的街景，他还能趴着回头看一下。一直以来就很少出门，他原本也不是一个爱凑热闹的人，或许是被禁锢久了他对外面的世界有一种很微妙的亲离感，

高瀚宇看着季肖冰雀跃的样子心里也不免有些激动，他好像还没有和季肖冰单独出来过，之前还都是带着高幸和季香。而且平日两个人出门也大多是回季府，完全休闲的这种闲晃的状态。

观光车的广播通知下一站即将到达一个科技馆。季肖冰看了一眼高瀚宇：“我们再下一站再下吧。”再下一站是一个商业街，高瀚宇点点头笑了笑。

过了半个小时商业街到了，高瀚宇先下了车，站在车门口等着季肖冰，季肖冰一蹦一跳的就下来了，高瀚宇伸手握住季肖冰的手，他挣扎了一下，最终还是没拒绝高瀚宇。两个人手牵着手在街上走，商业街两旁林立着各种商铺，道路的中间有一排的快餐车，各种小吃美食。商店的门口有小桥搭着，流水从下面哗啦啦的流着，一股清凉袭来。S区的天气大部分时间都持续在二十五六度的恒温环境，大热大冷也就一个月左右，这个月恰逢大热，季肖冰穿着一身雪纺的长裙依然把小脸烘的红红的。路过咖啡店的时候，高瀚宇问季肖冰要不要买一杯冰美式，季肖冰瞪了高瀚宇一眼：“这还用问吗？！”高瀚宇笑着买了一杯冰美式。季肖冰一手拿着冰美式另一只手还是和高瀚宇牵着。两个人一路逛着，走到一个射击摊停了一下，“那个河马真可爱。”大大的白色河马，黑乎乎的眼睛，

“想要，我给你打一个。”高瀚宇站在射击点前准备拿起枪。“不要啦，你这不是欺负人。”季肖冰拉了拉高瀚宇的手臂，高瀚宇揉揉他的头，两个人就离开了射击馆。

在商业街逛了一圈，两个人在旁边的休闲椅座休息一下。“饿了吗？”两个人也走了快一个小时。早晨送季香的时候季肖冰就没吃多少饭，这一阵消耗，估计该饿了。

“有点。”季肖冰摸摸肚子，确实感觉到饥饿感。高瀚宇拿出手机打开商业街的地图，递给季肖冰。“你看看，你喜欢哪家。”季肖冰接过高瀚宇的手机刷了起来。看着他脸上纠结的表情，高瀚宇就觉得好想捏一下，正准备伸手的时候身后响起来一个声音：“高上校？”高瀚宇转身一看是一个穿着粉色套裙拎着小包的女士。

“陆医生。”来人是S区医院的医生陆妍淇。“出来玩啊。”陆妍淇老远就看见高瀚宇和一个女生走在一起，一直没敢认，等他们坐下来的时候才发现，确实是高瀚宇，就过来打个招呼。

“恩，我太太。”高瀚宇轻轻敲了一下桌子，季肖冰从手机里抬起头。这时一个拿着冰淇淋的女孩冲了过来：“哇，她好漂亮啊！！！”季肖冰被夸的要有些不好意思。“陆医生，林医生。”高瀚宇牵过季肖冰的手让他站到自己的身边来，然后给他介绍偶遇的这两个人。

“你们好。”季肖冰笑着和两个人打招呼，“你真的好好看啊！”林医生再一次感叹。“谢谢。”季肖冰红着脸，虽然知道自己好看，但是老被人这么当面夸也会有些害羞。

“休假和我太太出来玩。我们俩准备吃饭了，要一起吗？”高瀚宇礼貌的问对方。

“啊，不用了，我们预约了店。”陆妍淇婉拒了邀约，“那我们先走了。”

季肖冰看着远走的两个女孩，看了看高瀚宇，却发现他正看着自己。“决定好了吗？”

“吃火锅吧。”季肖冰看了看手机停留的页面，是附近的一家火锅店。其实这附近的店，季肖冰不是太喜欢，商业气息太重了，很多菜馆都徒有其表，其实他在这里也有产业，他多少是知道的。高瀚宇似乎看出他的为难：“我们去九龙湾吧。”

“诶？！”高瀚宇拉着季肖冰就往飞摩点跑。街上一个穿着衬衫便裤的帅气男生拉着一个穿着花裙子的漂亮女生，像私奔一样奔跑在街头，瞬间成为瞩目的焦点。高瀚宇取了一辆飞摩，跨上之后，拍了拍后座，季肖冰侧坐上去。“搂着我的腰。”高瀚宇往后摸到季肖冰的手圈在自己的腰上。

季肖冰把手圈在高瀚宇的腰上，“坐稳了啊。”高瀚宇启动飞摩，速度由慢到快，坐在后座的季肖冰不自觉的就靠在了高瀚宇的身上。季肖冰瘦，高瀚宇虽然不胖，但是整个背肌极其发达，厚实的上半身让季肖冰有安全感。这也是为什么季肖冰会在三楼天天和高瀚宇共枕的原因，被高瀚宇抱在怀里的感觉让一直以来都极其紧绷的季肖冰极为放松，这种美好，他想贪恋又不敢过分依赖，纠结一直存在他的内心。

说好了一年后要离婚，一开始他也没什么感觉，只是离分开的时间越近了，他突然有点不舍了。昨晚夜半醒来的时候看见高瀚宇熟睡的面孔，季肖冰第一次听到自己的心跳，那么悸动。他有种想留下来的冲动，但是，唉。季肖冰不想想了，他趴在高瀚宇的背上，任风吹拂，他自顾的只想停留在此刻。

高瀚宇知道季肖冰爱吃海鲜，九龙湾肯定是最佳美食地，九龙湾整个拥抱大海，是联盟离海最近的地方，大大小小的档口不下百家，高楼林立灯红酒绿，吃喝玩乐的好去处也是饕餮们的圣地。

两个人到了九龙湾，停好了车。“来吃海鲜啊。”飞摩停车点坐着一个老头，头发发白，穿着衬衫沙滩裤，脚踩着拖鞋夹着二郎腿。

“嗯，这里有什么好吃的吗？”高瀚宇和人寒暄起来。

“你们来的正是时候，昨天开渔。”高瀚宇和季肖冰对视了一下，果然是好时候，禁渔三个月，昨天百舸争流，今日应该是大丰收的时候。

“红塘餐厅你们去过了吗？”老人推荐了红塘餐厅。高瀚宇笑了一下，季肖冰皱皱眉头。红塘他们是很喜欢的。但是那个展老板三番两次戏弄季肖冰，特别是那张接吻照，季府甚至开始接纳高瀚宇，他得以跟着季肖冰回了几次家，印象分蹭蹭往上加。季爷爷还盼着他俩早生贵子，季肖冰站在旁边瞪大了眼睛，高瀚宇笑得眼睛都没了：“好的好的。”

“还是白主厨的厨艺合你口味，走吧。有我呢。”高瀚宇牵过季肖冰的手，大步往红塘方向走。

“几位？”

“两位。”门口的迎宾将两个人迎了进去，坐在吧台里发呆的展耀瞄过季肖冰走过来，立刻就来精神了。抱着菜单一蹦一跳的就跟在后面。

服务员把两个人带到一个比较私密的包间，转身差点和走进来的展耀撞上，“老板。。。n你。”展耀挥挥手：“你去忙吧，我来。”

两个人还没落座听到身后的声音，两个人回过头一看竟然是展耀，高瀚宇立刻把季肖冰护在身后。看见两个人防御的姿态展耀撇了撇嘴。“别这样嘛。小美女你好久都没来了啊。”

“展老板我们点菜吧。听说开渔了，有什么新鲜好吃的吗？”高瀚宇让季肖冰坐下，拦下要走过来的展耀。展耀笑了一下，说是迟那是快，高瀚宇直接倒在了季肖冰的身上，季肖冰一边扶着高瀚宇压过来的重量一边看着展耀。两个人都静静的看着对方，房间里安静的除了高瀚宇的呼吸声什么都听不见，直到：“小耀！”白羽瞳走进包间，诡异的氛围才停止。

“你竟然会。”展耀被白羽瞳拉在怀里，惊喜的看着季肖冰。“所以是你！”季肖冰也反应过来，三番四次都是展耀给他们俩催眠导致的。“只是略通一二。”季肖冰也会一点点瞳术，只是和展耀比那确实鲁班门前弄大斧。

白羽瞳叹了一口气，搂在展耀腰上的手轻轻的捏了一下展耀，展耀看了看白羽瞳，嚯，生气了。“对不起，我家小耀就是有点调皮。”白羽瞳给展耀使了个眼色，展耀担心老公生气的后果立刻就给高瀚宇解了催眠。高瀚宇醒过来的时候还一脸懵，并不知道发生了什么事情。看见白羽瞳还诧异了一下：“白主厨你好。”

“您好。你们点菜了吗？”

“还没看见菜单呢，不过既然白主厨来了，要不然您帮我们搭配一下吧，我也不太会。”高瀚宇倒是不疑有他，觉得白羽瞳肯定更懂，“价格没关系。什么新鲜好吃的都可以，小冰不忌口。”对于海鲜，季肖冰没有忌口这两个字。

“好。”白羽瞳点点头，就搂着展耀离开了包间。展耀知道白羽瞳有些生气就也不在闹腾了，乖巧的跟在白羽瞳的身边。而身后坐着的季肖冰似乎心里有了一点打算。

“想什么呢，这么入神。”白羽瞳才走没多久，开胃前菜就上来了，高瀚宇推了一把手撑着脑袋的季肖冰，季肖冰弯着猫唇：“没什么。”

“菜来了，我们开动吧。”

白羽瞳给两个人搭配了一桌的海鲜料理，吃的两个人酒足饭饱，季肖冰还摸了摸自己的小肚子，格格格格的笑起来，窗外的夕阳染红了整片天空，透过窗户映在季肖冰身上分外美丽。高瀚宇不自主的就拿出了手机拍下了这一幕，季肖冰今天心情也很好，也没有生气，反而还让高瀚宇把照片给他看看，眉眼之间的风情让高瀚宇情迷意乱。

吃完饭，季肖冰主动牵起高瀚宇的手走出红塘餐馆。“他们俩的关系还挺好的啊。”白羽瞳看着两个人的背影，和第一次来确实不一样了。“不是我的功劳。”展耀依偎在白羽瞳的肩上说。

“你好意思说。”白羽瞳刮了刮展耀的鼻子，“我觉得我在哪儿见过他，他竟然会瞳术。”展耀觉得不可思议。

“他啊，我在联盟见过他。”白羽瞳漫不经心的一句话，让展耀惊到了。“什么？！”听到展耀的语气，白羽瞳也猛地反应过来，两个人是不是惹到了大麻烦。


	26. Chapter 26

终于回到家里，高瀚宇先去楼上洗澡，季肖冰也在二楼的浴室里泡了一个澡，这时电话铃声响起，是季香。“怎么样了？”一个女孩子在陌生的地方，季肖冰还是有点担心的。

“没事儿，学校这边安排了公寓，住的挺好的。你呢。”

“晚上去九龙湾吃饭了。啊，昨天刚开渔哦。”

！！！“季肖冰！你等等我回去，我也要吃！”季香的声音透过电话线震天响。“知道了！”季肖冰摸摸额头，也太吵了！

“我还没见到王叔，不过和超哥见面了，他说没问题。但是联盟这边有点乱，抓了不止咱们一家，好多人都在找人。我听说明天他们要去总部，不知道要干嘛。”季香把这一天发生的事情一五一十的汇报给季肖冰。

“好，你保护好你自己，有什么事就联系经超，明天什么安排？”季肖冰大概了解了A区发生的事情。

“明天休假，后天去熟悉考场，大后天考试。我和超哥约了明天去看王叔。”季肖冰嗯了一声，“你自己注意安全。”

“好的哥！”

挂了电话，季肖冰躺在浴缸里，刷着手机。A区那边似乎情况不是很好，联盟内部出现这么大的问题，对于稳定来说是一个巨大的挑战。而这次事件却是联盟高层主导的，重来稳定是第一重要，为什么做这个决定。季肖冰看着手机里的资料，艾克礼，联盟安全事务官。理由是清查违禁品，青帮清者自清怎么可能有违禁品。这不过是个借口，这个人图什么呢？

季肖冰对艾克礼的印象并不好，上次本来要抓到反叛军的重要人物，却只得了一个弃子五号，他想追查下去，不但总部发来禁止令，所有的线索也断了。若不是在联盟中有人给他通风报信，怕是连他一起也端了。而来信就说这些事儿都有艾克礼的决定，季肖冰倒是和他新仇旧恨算不完。

季肖冰换了一身家居服踩着拖鞋就上了楼，高瀚宇刚好从浴室出来，半裸着上身，下半身围着浴巾。胸肌厚实，腹肌如雕塑一般着实养眼。季肖冰也不是没见过，但是每次他都有点不好意思，眼神不自觉的往那儿飘，但是理智还是战胜了欲望。

“晚上睡哪儿？”高瀚宇看到季肖冰随口问了一下。季肖冰现在脑子有点乱，被这么一说立刻炸毛：“流氓！”

高瀚宇哭笑不得，他随手拿过搭在椅背上的睡衣当着季肖冰的面换了起来，季肖冰转头气鼓鼓的坐在椅子上。

“你要不要先去睡。”高瀚宇坐到大沙盘前，没有打开全息仪器的沙盘就是一个平平无奇的大桌子，上面满满当当叠放着一盒盒的材料。

“你还要工作吗？”季肖冰跨坐在椅子上撑着椅背看着高瀚宇，拿起文件盒看了看。

“恩。今天要看完。”季肖冰看了一眼桌上的材料：“你有这么多工作干嘛还和我出去玩。”

“难得嘛。”高瀚宇爬爬头。最近忙的，他能把季肖冰的饭安排上就很难得了，得亏所有的家电都可以远程控制。前几天还把机器人接回来，但是没两天就被季肖冰给弄瘫了，原因是它催促季肖冰吃饭，大小姐一个不高兴就给弄坏了，回来的时候看见满屋子发疯的机器人和淡定坐在沙发上喝茶的季肖冰。

“它怎么了？”

“疯了。”

。。。。。。

“太烦了，一直喊我去吃饭去吃饭，我就不想吃啊！”

。。。。。。

“然后我就把线拔了。”

“！！！没电到你吧！”

“没有。”

高瀚宇给维修部打了电话，开始收拾客厅。季肖冰盘腿坐在沙发上，面对着在他面前发疯的机器人，一点愧疚之心都没有。

“你要不要帮我一起看看。”高瀚宇指了指桌上的文件盒。

“能看吗？”

“能啊，也不是什么机密，都是公开的信息。你要是帮我忙，我能早点陪你睡。”

。。。。。这是什么奇怪的对话！

“哼！”

季肖冰傲娇的甩了甩头，但还是拿过文件盒翻起来。“对着这个看。”高瀚宇把一块平板推了过去。平板上显示着和文件上大部分一致的材料。

“出入不大就可以，错的太离谱就改改。”季肖冰点点头。高瀚宇宠溺的笑了笑。

两个人在作战室忙到深夜，期间高瀚宇还下楼煮了一碗小馄饨，季肖冰点了烤串和奶茶。竟然比平日要吃的多，高瀚宇不知道该说什么好。

“你在找什么？”

“少了一盒，在你的吗？”

“什么少了？”

“十二楼的。这个都是按照楼层放的吧。这层材料没有。”高瀚宇立刻调出这层的资料一看，是一个ktv。

高瀚宇检查了一下，的确少了一层的材料，而这家ktv他是知道的，这就是上次他执行任务的那家，发生过那么大的爆炸案竟然能逃过清查初选，高瀚宇也觉得不可思议，立刻就联系了军部。

“这么迟了。”

“有人在值班。”高瀚宇和军部接通了电话，询问之后得出了结果。“确实没有这家。不对啊，我明天让高幸去查查到底怎么回事。”

两个人忙到一点，忙了大半，明天高瀚宇自己在收个尾就差不多了，于是他催促着季肖冰去睡觉。

这家伙是个夜猫子，越到晚上越精神，高瀚宇的作息倒是很规律，虽说每个人都自己的作息时间，但是老熬夜还是不好，季肖冰皱了皱眉，高瀚宇走过去把他打横抱起，“睡觉啦！”

被公主抱的季肖冰直接愣住，又怕高瀚宇把他摔着，只好抓着高瀚宇，高瀚宇笑着把他放到床上，“好啦，睡觉啦。”

===========

风很大，云层也很厚，似乎是有什么暴风雨即将到来。季肖冰独自一人坐在一幢五层小楼的天台中间，头顶上有瓦棚，风从四面吹进来，夹杂着一丝淅沥的雨点。

偶有雨滴落在季肖冰的睫毛上，如梦似幻。

一双手从身后绕过来盖住了季肖冰的耳朵，季肖冰拿着手里的扇子打了人一下。转头一看，一个穿着黑色长裙的梳着贵妇髻的女生站在他身后。

“啧啧啧，大白天的都听的是什么？”虽然是女装，但是声音竟然是男声，“怎么，你家那个不行，你来偷听学习了？”

。。。

“滚！一天天的都学什么呢！”季肖冰一个扇子飞过去，人接了个正着。季肖冰抬眼看了一眼对方，玩味的笑了笑。“诶，你这条裙子不错，在哪儿买的！”

“滚！你赶紧把你那个性别改了，每次见你都得穿女装！”

“你怎么不帮我改！”

“我要能改，我还在这儿吗？”

“切~”季肖冰白了一眼人。“不过你大白天跑到人家这里听什么墙根。啧啧，这男的也太浪了。”

“这男的是西段的组长，另一个是北狼。”

！！！“他俩怎么搅和在一起的，”

“两个人之前有个生意，不过被卧底搅和了。看来西段还是很想要这个生意的。”

“怎么突然关心起这种小门小派来。”

“意外的情报。你们最近的行动没有他们。大门大户虽然也有根基所在，但根枝繁茂错综复杂，轻易伤不到。小门小派就不一样了，他们的根基是他们的命门，可以扩展但也要能回得去。”

“你是说有人在故意保他们？”

“你查查这个人有没有具体的轨迹。”

“好。对了，你的人选选好了吗？”

“嗯，差不多吧。”

“那我就动手了？”

“可以。”

“好，我走了。”

“不留下来吃个饭？”

。。。“滚吧你！”一阵黑风瞬间消失。季肖冰也拍拍身上的灰离开了天台。

========

喻文州晚上巡查办公室，发现一个机房还隐隐还有光亮。他快步走到机房门口，正好和里面出来的金威廉撞了个满怀。

“喻局。”金威廉倒退了几步，金威廉平日里倒是看不上这个手残的局长，也不知道怎么被提拔到这个位置的，金威廉对这个虚名没有什么意思，就是不喜欢有人管着他，前局长在的时候他潇洒的不得了，想来上班就来上班，不来办公室在家办公，前局长也不说啥。后来喻文州来了，就要求他一定要坐班，每天早晨要早起，哦，还会被要求跟着一起吃饭，啊啊啊，金威廉就很不喜欢他，

喻文州第一次看见金威廉就很喜欢他，不仅漂亮，技术真的是他最羡慕的，金威廉的代码几乎没有bug，是个不可多得的人才，他一直很想和他亲近一点，但是似乎小家伙对他防备心极重。

喻文州进一步，他就退一步，直到无处可退，背后是电脑终端，前面是喻文州。喻文州双手撑在台面上把金威廉框在身下。

“喻局。别。”

“四周都有监控，如果我。”

“我只是装了一个修复程序，没有别的，我发誓。”金威廉迅速坦白，举起手做发誓状态，顺便隔离一下压迫的喻文州。

“嗯？”喻文州质疑的声音给威廉的压力更大了一点。

“最近最近，有点bug。比如。”金威廉伸手抵着喻文州的胸。嗯？好结实？手感好好。喻文州低头看着金威廉的手在自己的胸前摸着抓着。不禁笑起来。“好摸吗？”

“嗯，好结实，好厉害。”金威廉说完才反应过来，想把自己的舌头咬掉。

“喜欢就给你。”

。。。。

“流氓！”喻文州笑了一下：“是谁在我胸前摸来摸去，你是流氓还是我是流氓？”

“谁让你你往我这儿压的。”因为收了手两个人直接没了隔断，喻文州直接压在金威廉的身上，金威廉往后靠又怕撞到身后的键盘，进退两难之际喻文州伸手揽住金威廉的腰，这也太细了，喻文州一手就能框住。金威廉现在和喻文州的距离几乎咫尺之间。

“你。你放开我。”

“我要是放开你，压到什么键，出现什么”金威廉被喻文州这么一吓，立刻扒着他不敢动，这个暧昧的姿势喻文州嘴角满意的弯起了弧度。

“和我一起去吃个夜宵？”喻文州看着眼前的金威廉，真的好漂亮，黑圆的大眼睛，挺拔却不突兀的鼻子，特别是那个嘴巴，像极了猫的唇。任谁看了不想一亲芳泽。

“bu。”金威廉想拒绝他，但是不得音还发完，就感受到腰间的手劲似乎好像加重了一点。“最近外面不太平。”最近什么情况，他不知道嘛，吃夜宵，吃什么夜宵！

“叫个外卖，去我家吃。”

“不。不不。太好吧。”去他家吃？！开开开什么玩笑！“那，”喻文州把金威廉往怀里带了带：“我等下还要加个班。你来总控室陪我？”金威廉满脸的不情愿，但是自己在别人怀里，只能“好。好啊。”金威廉答应之后，喻文州一把把他抱了起来，等他站稳才放手。

“我等你。”喻文州转身离开了机房。待喻文州一走，金威廉气急了把椅子推了出去。


	27. Chapter 27

高瀚宇下班回家看见季肖冰高高架着腿坐在沙发上看电视。“饭好了，汤好了。菜洗好了。”高瀚宇走过来呼噜了一下季肖冰的头。“嗯，乖。”季肖冰抬手打了高瀚宇，高瀚宇跑得快，打了个空。

因为就两个人吃饭，高瀚宇就把菜都放到茶几上，季肖冰盘腿坐在地上。眼睛盯着前面的电视，饭菜塞着鼓鼓囊囊的。季肖冰的吃相很有食欲，和他一起吃饭，高瀚宇觉得是这辈子最幸福的事情。

“嚯。A区这么乱了吗？还好香香在学校里。”电视机里播放着A区的新闻，整肃行动不但抓了不少黑帮分子，更影响了不少平民的生计。平民们倒是没有什么办法，只能去静坐，而联盟法律也没有禁止这样的静坐活动。静坐活动的范围是在联盟法院门口。

“我们这里也一样，你出门的时候小心点。”高瀚宇喝了一口汤。季肖冰歪头看了看高瀚宇，“嗯。发生了什么事儿啊。”

“因为清查违禁品的事儿。”

“哦。那件事啊。”

“我们也是奉命行事。”高瀚宇最近对上峰的命令突然有点怀疑，这样真的好吗？“也就闹了两天，今天就没几个来了。”

“辛苦了。”季肖冰的随口一说，让高瀚宇倍感温暖。“谢谢关心。”

。。。。

A区的情况其实比电视上更糟糕。王叔虽然在里面有人照应，但是被拒绝探视。

“经超现在也出不来了？”季香在A区的时间不多了，竟然在这个时候所有监狱的狱警全部禁止离开监狱，包括作为典狱长的经超。不过唯一好的是还能用电话交流。

“嗯。哥咋办啊。”

“动作比我想象的快。你先把店打点好，让麻子他们不要冲动。”季肖冰继续安排：“到时间你就回来。别逗留。”

“好的。”季香得了指令，化了个妆混到人群中去了青帮在A区的产业。

青帮在A区有一个大型超市、一个贸易公司、一个酒店。王叔就是在酒店被抓的。

“你们这几天就不要在外面了，把店顾好就行。”

“大小姐，这个”

“雨哥会想办法，你们不要和他们一起出去，对了，钱大哥在哪儿？”

“大小姐我在。”

“雨哥说让你和嫂子两个人去静坐，别人就别去了。”

“是。”老钱比他们大个十来岁，从小在青帮长大，在A区有个小餐馆，虽然并有因为违禁品被抓，但是却因为违禁品事件导致无法开业，那一条街都因此被关，每日损失上万元的流水。实际上在联盟法院门口静坐的也大多都是这条街的街坊，老钱之前就在哪儿静坐，因为季香来了今天没有去。

\-------------------------------------

“竟然把经超给关起来。”季肖冰差点就把手里的杯子捏碎。

“太多人走后门要进去看了。一堆人在游说。”

“你那边处理的怎么样了？”

“还挺好，对了，西段的人被抓到我这里审讯了。”对面一阵嘲笑。“你下手也太狠了。北狼肯定不会善罢甘休。”

“不善罢甘休又如何，他们等着被联盟军剿杀吗？”季肖冰冷哼了一声。

“西段倒是挺有用的，联盟那边的意思不打算留。你要吗？”

“王叔想要一个人。”

“我知道你说的是谁。经超估计已经安排好了。”

“嗯。”

“挂了，你注意安全。”

“等等，威廉最近在干嘛？！”季肖冰联系了几天，似乎都不太？！合适？！

“？！小家伙怎么了？我去看看。”

\-------------------------------------

“总长好！”最高法庭检察总长突然临驾特事局所有人都站起来迎接。

“都坐下坐下，我就是顺路来看看。”

“喻局去开会了。”

“我不找他，威廉呢？”

“？！小金啊。今天没来上班。”

。。。。

“你们局长不抓他了？”

“最近他俩关系缓和的挺好的，经常一起吃饭，估计我们局长已经明白让威廉来上班会影响特事局工作进度吧。”

“是这样吗？”总长笑了笑，坐在局长办公室用座机给金威廉打了个电话。

“干嘛啦！我不要上班！”金威廉今年二十岁，十六七就在联盟的特事科工作，专门维护电脑编写程序。未出过联盟，人很单纯，但是也不服输，因为是富二代总有人说他是走后门来的，所以他特别勤奋，用每一次的成绩来证明自己。因为小就喜欢充大人，低音炮，甚少听到这样撒娇的声音，总长有些震惊。“？！威廉？”同样是低声跑的总长，让电话那头的金威廉瞬间清醒。

“擦！戬哥！”。。。。“不是，哥你听我解释。。”

“我等下就去你家，可以听你好好解释。”

“？！我不在家。。呃。不对，我不在我家。”金威廉抓了抓头，茫然的坐了起来。腿间酸疼立刻涌上来。“哎哟。”

“你怎么了？”这孩子？！

“我，我在喻文州家。”

。。。。。擦。

杨戬坐在金威廉的对面，杂乱的金毛、迷离的双眼，还没睡醒。

“说吧。”

“还不是你们害的。”

上次陪喻文州加班加出毛病了，喻文州只要加班就喊金威廉。两个人就日常的形影不离。喻文州这个人吧，虽然在技术上没有金威廉那么出彩，那也只是在高手之中差了一点，放到大部分程序员里，他还是top级程序员，久而久之，两个人倒是有了共同语言。喻文州攻心呐。金威廉想要的各种认可，喻文州都能给他，不知不觉涉世未深的金威廉就这么落入了虎口。

“那个，我们打算年底结婚。”

。。。。。

“你们会不会速度太快了一点。”就这满打满算两个人有互动不到两个月，同居就同居了，怎么还结婚了？

“不快啊，部长不是连面都没见过就结婚了。”

。。。。“你们部长那不一样，他，是有苦衷的。而且那个喻文州你确定？？”

杨戬对喻文州不熟，他会空降特事局当局长，连他都不知道，等到他看见人的时候，才看到任命。就他本人的简历，非常干净，正儿八经的从七岁开始在程序员孵化营一路学习到二十一岁，不但完整的学习了所有计算机的相关知识，也很早的时候就参与到特事局的工作，只是一直都是编外人员，就在前年突然空降至特事局当局长，杨戬对此无解。

“他说夜长梦多，怕人惦记我。”杨戬一脸鄙夷的看着傻笑的金威廉。这都信？！不过说实话，联盟里喜欢金威廉的还真不是少数，联盟单身的本来就不多，长得漂亮的更少。金发少年每次出场都能闪瞎一条街，对了，他还是电竞高手，常年在英雄榜前三位，长得好看，技术好，一堆拥护者。

“他对我很好啦，你放心。”金威廉从小进特事局工作，第一个带他的人是他的部长，而他的部长和杨戬关系甚密，杨戬也算他半个师父。“戬哥，你先别跟部长说啊，我怕他生气。”

。。。。“呵，”还知道怕。“行吧，你自己的事情我也管不了。不过你最好早点和你部长说，虽然他最近不会回来。”

“嗯，他不是说要离婚吗？这个月就一年了吧。”

“他啊，难，你好久没见到他了吧。整个人越来越娇了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。戬哥女装也漂亮。”

“滚。”杨戬想起被迫穿女装的事儿，都气死了。“我就不打扰你了，你好好照顾你自己。对了你想见的那个白主厨，下个月会来。”

“？！嗯？他不是隐退了吗？”

“我，嗯，我不能算，你部长把他老婆骗来了，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“展博士！？下个月也要来？！”

“嗯。”金威廉满眼的闪光，瞳耀是联盟的传说，也是金威廉的偶像，展博士还给威廉上过课，倒是白主厨威廉只听别人说过。

“太好了，他们俩来会定居吗？”

“应该不会，哈哈哈哈。白主厨指不定要怎么大闹联盟呢。等着看好戏。”杨戬抓了一把瓜子嗑了起来。

“嗯，对了，戬哥，你让我给你找的资料在这里。”金威廉突然想起什么，找到自己的包从里面拿了一个U盘。

“嗯。”

“那个，你得赔我精神损失费，给我找恶心了。”金威廉突然收回拿着U盘的手。“你女装怎么那么好看，他怎么恶心怎么来。”

“下个月就可以审判了，恶心的人就会消失了。”  
\-------------------------------------  
“东西拿到了。小家伙让你给精神损失费。”

“让他滚，我都恶心了多久了，谁赔我。”隔着网线季肖冰都要把白眼飞过去。

杨戬大笑了一声：“你确定要展耀来？你不怕他家的白老虎发威。”

“怕什么。”白羽瞳天不怕地不怕，季肖冰更不是好惹的，杨戬突然又想到高瀚宇，一个头两个大。

“不过展耀那个瞳术真的太厉害了，合适的人就该放在合适的位置，”


	28. Chapter 28

在球历六百二十六年的联盟大会上，杨戬作为检察总长向联盟申请逮捕艾克礼，艾克礼自然不能任人宰割，为自己辩护，并要求联盟法院出示证据。

“杨总长，我犯了哪一条罪名，你要逮捕我。还是在联盟大会上！”

杨戬没有说话，指挥副手把证据呈给联盟，第一份证据就是重磅炸弹，艾克礼和一个长发女人的暧昧照片。

艾克礼先是愣了一下，“杨大人，没想到你还有这种偷窥别人隐私的癖好。素太久了吗？”说罢大笑起来，尽管在场也发出零星的笑声，大部分人却是保持沉默。私人作风这种本就不必拿到台面上说，堂堂检察总长却把它作为证据要申请逮捕联盟安全事务官？！所有人都看向联盟法院的院长，胖胖的院长瘫坐在自己的椅子上，抬头看着天花板，嗯，那盏灯是不是灭了？回头要通知一下总务部。

“那么你是承认和这个人的关系了？”在高清的照片面前，甚至想质疑检察的证据真实性，但是这种可能性有多大，艾克礼心知肚明。不是万分的把握，联盟法院也不敢在联盟大会上申请逮捕令。

杨戬又放了几张，不只是在酒店关系暧昧，甚至还有同进房间的照片，艾克礼闭上眼睛，现场却有几个人站起来：“杨戬，联盟法院管不到别人的交友问题吧。”

“别着急，慢慢来。”杨戬继续放证据，在偌大的屏幕上曝光了艾克礼和女人的床照，在场的人再一次看向院长。“艾克礼，你可以申辩啊。”被看烦的院长说道。

“我也是一个男人，我私人的事情有什么好申辩的，杨大人，你不觉得你过分了吗？如果您觉得您需要发泄一下，可以去找个女朋友。何必要看这些图片。”又是零星的一阵笑。

“我介绍一下这个人。芭衫衫，男，30岁，S区人，西端文娱有限公司总经理。”一张关于芭衫衫的个人简介被放到了屏幕上，一张标准的证件照，虽然脸上也有点崎岖，其实比起大多数人来说还是有点颜值，但是过于刚硬，杨戬随后放了几张他女装的照片，现在竟有干呕之声。“艾克礼竟有这种嗜好。”不知谁低声说了一句，也都进了杨戬的耳朵里。

“怎么，杨大人要做卫道士，维护什么吗？这是歧视，联盟人民人人平等，尊重个人自由，杨大人如此公开处刑一个普通人民，不觉得过分吗？”歧视，在联盟人人可诛之。

“我尊重您的选择，但是我更尊重我们的法律，这位不过是洗白的总经理，他的真实身份是一个叫西段组的组长。我记得您是联盟安全事务官吧。和一个地下组织的首领过从甚密，合适吗？”

“萍水相逢罢了，需要对人了解这么多吗？”私德只是私德而已。

“萍水相逢，需要给你钱吗？难不成我们的事务官还有这种爱好？”此话一出，院长先哈哈大笑起来，全场也哄堂大笑。

“杨戬！”

“我知道你做事小心，确实让我颇费苦心，我们没日没夜侦查到现在，不会冤枉一个好人，更不可能放过一个坏人。”从要动艾克礼开始，整个检察机构都在无休止地加班加点，艾克礼当然不可能直接让人抓到把柄，他往来的账目也极其干净，人际关系更加简单，身为联盟安全事务官，甚至完全抓不到一丝的把柄，但是百密一疏，就出在芭衫衫身上。

芭衫衫被逮捕的原因是他杀了北狼的头目，而案发地点真的耐人寻味，在一家宾馆。W区军部接到一个酒店老板的报案，一个房间因为迟迟没有退房，老板不得已让保安冲进去看看究竟，就看见淫靡而恐怖的画面。一个光头坐在床上，身下是一滩血。光头惊恐地看着进来的人，似乎压根不知道发生了什么，但是狰狞的表情，和手里的血淋淋的刀似乎又是在明晃晃地告诉保安，这里发生了杀人案，他就是杀人凶手。

酒店老板冲进来，看见满地狼藉，吓得尖叫不止，立刻就报了案。军部执行官来的时候光头还坐在床上，等法医上前的时候，发现他们下体还相连着，身下的男人脖子上长长的血痕，已经把血流干了。饶是见识过太多命案现场的法医，看到这个，此后几天都没有缓过劲儿来。

兹事体大，W区不敢专断又不知道如何处理，最后直接就交由联盟法院处理，毕竟最后审判也要在联盟法院进行。而这个人恰恰打开了整条谜锁的钥匙。通过对芭衫衫的调查，发现他人际关系极其复杂，西段表面洗白，实际上依然有涉足违禁品，杨戬在调查的一开始就很幸运的得到来自季肖冰的提示，对芭衫衫做了整个社会关系分析，竟然意外的发现他和艾克礼之间的关系，真的费了老大劲儿，辗转数十个军区，最终呈现到联盟法院院长面前的铁证，院长才同意杨戬在一年一度的联盟大会上申请逮捕联盟安全事务官。

作风不良不过是前菜，正餐是如同乱麻一般的账户信息，最终的指向就是由包括西段在内的十几个帮派都给艾克礼寄送过钱，而这些钱无意外的都是赃款。艾克礼利用职务之便表面上打击违禁品走私，实际上收编各种小门小派，侵占地盘，收取来路不明的巨款，吞并各方势力。

留给艾克礼的大概只有一条路，就是承认，还能体面地离开联盟，接受审判。杨戬觉得这应该是一个联盟官员该做的事情。但是万万没想到艾克礼虽然当庭承认了和西段组的一些交易，却狡辩说是自己以身试险不过是想抓住更多的证据。

杨戬冷哼一声，让助理放出了全场证据中最让人作呕的一段录音。仅此一段不过只播放了半分钟的录音，让全场恶心了三天。

录音里正是艾克礼和芭杉杉在床上边做爱边说关于二人合作计划的事情，各种荤话脏话裹着正经事儿，一并冲进每一个人的耳朵里。芭杉杉哑哑的尖嗓里时不时的舒服好大，好爽都让在场的人脸上一阵黑。

“就不恶心大家了，还有很多，艾克礼先生，要不要到我们法院坐一坐啊。”杨戬也受不了这种恶心的声音，早早就把自己的耳朵关了起来，只不过看见在场的表情都快吐了才让手下关掉录音。“其实我们是有配画面的，各位。”

“不了不了。”众人拜拜手。

联盟突然开口：“同意申请逮捕。”大概联盟也受不了了吧。杨戬看了一眼院长，院长挑挑眉，任务完成。

联盟大会在艾克礼的恶心音频落下帷幕，联盟法院的军警把艾克礼从大会上带走，杨戬看着艾克礼离开会场，这个案子算是到了一个段落，接下来还会有更长的诉讼期要走，人就别想离开联盟法院了。

艾克礼被抓走的第三天，杨戬的办公室就被挤爆了，“杨大人你把人抓走了，我们的工作怎么办。”安全事务官被抓走，一堆的事情等着处理，最严重的就是因为前不久的查处违禁品事件，虽然是很多人被释放，但是商业街到现在都无法正常营业，很多人都快撑不下去了。

“你们就过分了啊，事务理事会不是归柯兰德管吗？”杨戬看着这帮人，他只是负责抓人啊，他怎么能管人呢？“不是还有副官吗？”

“副官说他没有联盟赋予的权力，只能处理一般事务。”

“人事也和我无关啊，你们，你们去找总务部！”总务部负责人事提名，但是杨戬这话让场面再度失控，总务部部长去年的大会就没来，今年还没来，人事提名虽然一年也在进行，但是那都是小官，安全事务官算是安全理事会日常主持工作的官员，可不是小官。

“总务部不让我们进去啊。”

“……”杨戬有气到，怎么总务部不让你们进去，你们就来骚扰我吗？他让人带着这群人去了院长办公室，自己趁机溜走了。

金威廉在去局上班的路上看见了独自闲逛的杨戬：“戬哥，你这么闲的吗？”

“啊，威廉啊。上班？”杨戬看了看表，十点，是金威廉上班的时间。“吃了吗？我还没吃早餐，不过我叫了早餐去局里，一起去吧。”金威廉热情地邀请杨戬。

杨戬刚刚被一群人围追堵截，其实也还好，但是被金威廉这么一提，就当消磨一下时间。“行吧！”两个人走到特事局门口，发现今天特事局也是很多人。

“怎么了？”

“安全理事会的头被你抓走了，我们这里故障就多了！”

……这和我什么关系！等下电脑和他又什么关系！“飞摩出现了好几次相撞事故，我来看看到底发生了什么事情。”

飞摩相撞事故？飞摩作为低空飞行器错误率极低，一个安全事务官会竟然还能影响这么大？杨戬突然觉得自己是不是少算了什么？他给季肖冰发了一条私信，让他尽快把人事提名递交上去。

安全理事会是不是已经千疮百孔了。


	29. Chapter 29

金威廉在电脑前一通操作，喻文州坐在旁边，又是端茶又是递水果，杨戬看着他俩心想应该把啸天带过来。

威廉敲下最后一个字符才仰头靠在椅子上：“我说呢我在家怎么搞不定。”

“怎么了？”

“部长以前设置的bug被激活了。”

“？！所以不是恐怖袭击啊？”金威廉和喻文州看了一眼杨戬，“恐怖袭击？”喻文州反问了一句。

“不是吗？”

“也还好，就是意外交通事故。”恐怖袭击，这是什么天大的事情，他一个小小的特事局局长可不敢下这种定论，太严重了。

“差点就是了。”金威廉淡淡地说，喻文州愣了一下。

“不是部长的程序出现bug吗？”

“是啊，还好是部长的bug在，不然就真成恐怖袭击了。那个人你没抓错。”交通事故频发之后，特事局做了内部调查，在几亿条的代码中找到了蛛丝马迹，并抓到了一个员工。“那段代码我看了好久，一直纳闷，为什么只是让飞摩突然掉下来，因为他是想让飞摩爆炸的。”

“啥？！”杨戬和喻文州都张大了嘴，爆炸？什么情况？！

“但是呢他的程序先触发了部长设置的这个应急反应，我不知道部长是故意的还是无意的，总之呢电池没爆炸，只是失灵。失灵前一分钟会有警报提示，所以大部分人还能够保护自己。这就是事故能够避免的更严重的一个原因。”金威廉起身站在电脑前给两个人讲解原因。

“那还多亏了你的部长。不过你怎么知道是部长设置的？还有你们是怎么抓到人的。”杨戬满脑子的疑惑，程序代码上亿条，程序员有几千个，怎么能判定是谁呢？

“这个就要拜托总长了。”金威廉说着就坐在喻文州的前面，给自己调整了一个舒适的角度靠在喻文州的身上。“我觉得代码不是他写的。”

“为什么？”喻文州的气音在金威廉耳边有些痒，打了一个冷颤，喻文州却把他往怀里搂了一下。

“他会被抓住是因为那段代码有做了一个标记，我顺着这个标记确定人的。”杨戬一头雾水的听着金威廉“瞎掰”。“为什么要在代码里做标记。”

“很多原因啊，可以快速查找问题，也可以，特别是黑客，如果成功制造一个事件，可以炫耀吧。我们部长就喜欢做标记，不过他是为了好查找。”

“这样啊。”杨戬恍然大悟，“你报案吧，我会让那边尽快过来提人。”杨戬对着喻文州说，喻文州点点头。“那没什么事儿，我先走了。”这个事儿说起来还挺严重的，特事局出了这样的人，别人帮忙写代码，他很有兴趣好好审审。

“总长拜拜。”一头金毛的金威廉笑起来真甜呐，但是看到他身后那张脸，杨戬就笑不起来，下一次一定要把啸天带来！

“宝贝辛苦了。”待杨戬走了之后，喻文州立刻在金威廉的唇上小啄了一下，“呼~州州我要回家睡觉！”

……喻文州看了看墙上的时钟，马上十一点半了，“吃个饭再回去？”

“不要！我要回去。”

……“金威廉你又打算不吃饭了？！”金威廉眨巴着无辜的眼睛，“没有啊。我通宵了一个晚上，我困嘛。”为了事故，全局都忙了好几天，喻文州也心疼金威廉。“吃点，吃点。不然让我吃点。”喻文州把金威廉掰正直接亲了下去。“喻文州你……色狼。”

杨戬离开特事局回到办公室就给季肖冰打了电话：“人事提名的怎么样了啊。院长办公室快炸了。”

“好了好了，已经提名上去了。”季肖冰此刻正四仰八叉地躺在床上，联盟大会，虽然他没出席，不代表他闲着。在家里一样看了有关材料，并且还递交了提议说明，特别是安全事务官这个人事案，他做了充足的准备。

“他真的可以吗？”杨戬和展耀没有见过几次，展耀离开联盟的时候，杨戬还在军区苦哈哈地当检察长，但是他是听过展耀的事迹。他是联盟最好的心理专家，经手过的案子不计其数，只不过在二十八岁的时候选择隐退，据联盟八卦协会猜测是被九龙白家的二少爷给拐走当媳妇儿的。九龙白家的二少爷，杨戬见过几次，骁勇善战，确实很厉害，但是那张花花公子的脸？展耀跟他不会受委屈吗？说起来，那个白羽瞳和喻文州长得还挺像，杨戬现在有种想法要不要和季肖冰说这个事儿。

“西段的事儿，就是他做成的。我差点失败，要不是遇到他。”那天季肖冰在路上遇到独自出行的西段组组长芭衫衫，他就想利用瞳术对他进行催眠，但是怎奈自己水平不行，在最后关头差点被他发现，这时展耀不知道从哪里蹿出来，给西段组组长做了深度催眠，三个人坐在公园的三个方向。季肖冰坐在秋千上，展耀坐在石凳上，芭衫衫站在运动器械上。距离有些远，但是足矣听见芭衫衫说什么，他抱怨自己付出了那么多得到应有的报酬，更加憎恨北狼把他变成被男人操的贱货，季肖冰缓过劲儿来之后，利用展耀设置的催眠环境对芭衫衫下了绝杀令。这才有芭衫衫在床上杀了北狼的事情。

“北狼你们是不是也？”北狼身高将近两米，芭衫衫也就一米七多，北狼这个头目膀大腰圆像个巨人，芭衫衫就算是有心也无力狙杀北狼，但是他成功了。

“那我就不知道了，我怀疑是展耀在芭衫衫的身上设定了某种可以影响另一个人的口令。”

“太厉害了！”

“所以你说他可以吗？他能胜任吗？”季肖冰对展耀其实了解也不多，他虽然一直在联盟工作，但是由于他的身份和各种各样的原因，他甚少去联盟，大多都是远程遥控，作为唯一拥有人事提名权的联盟高级官员，联盟会时常向季肖冰发送优秀人才的个人简历和战绩，当某个岗位需要人的时候，季肖冰和联盟的大脑将同时向联盟提出人事申请，名单吻合将直接任命，如果两边有矛盾，将交由联盟大会进行讨论。

从季肖冰做这个岗位以来在人事提名问题上，和联盟大脑的重合率几乎高达百分之九十九，季肖冰是行走的联盟大脑。

季肖冰在红塘和展耀有了接触之后，才开始关注他，特别是第一次他把自己和高瀚宇催眠恶作剧拍了一张照片之后，季肖冰就对展耀产生了极大的兴趣。季肖冰虽然只是略微懂一点瞳术，还是能抵挡一些浅层的催眠，但是那一次他完全没有印象，不只是被催眠，甚至还被抹去记忆，不，不但是抹去记忆，展耀似乎在他的记忆里留下了什么。以至于之后他对高瀚宇的感觉都甚是奇怪，一直到现在他都有点弄不明白，是真的对高瀚宇有好感，还是被催眠了。

季肖冰向联盟提名展耀，很快就得到了大脑的确认，大脑的提名人选竟然也是展耀，还远在S区过着逍遥日子的展耀白羽瞳突然接到联盟的命令，展耀甚至失手打碎了手里的碗，吓得白羽瞳赶紧去检查展耀有没有受伤。

白羽瞳从浴室里出来就看见展耀皱着眉头坐在床上看着手里的任命书，安全理事会安全理事官，可以说除了每年一度的联盟大会上进行的安理会会议，日常的所有工作都将有展耀作为主要领导，明明都已经离开了那个是非之地，为什么又被选中。

“别看了，明天去联盟就知道了。”联盟的任命书任何人都不能拒绝，但是能不能胜任就另当别论了，干不好滚蛋赶紧开除才是真的。

“小白~”展耀拉着白羽瞳的浴衣，“不想去？”展耀点点头。

“你做了什么让联盟又想起你了。”白羽瞳没明白，他俩都隐退三四年了，天高皇帝远的，这怎么就能想起来。

“没有啊。”展耀望着天，他每天就是吃了睡睡了玩当一个幸福的小米虫！哪有做……展耀突然想起来上次出去遛弯遇到季肖冰，还帮他了一个小忙？！

“季肖冰？！你帮他催眠？！”白羽瞳把展耀压在身下。

“我看小美人她……快”当时的情况很危险啊，如果不救季肖冰，他怕被催眠的人醒来会给季肖冰造成伤害，举手之……

“小美人？！你就那么喜欢她？”白羽瞳眯着眼睛，展耀已经感受到老虎的怒火了。立刻抓了抓白羽瞳，“我才不喜欢他，我喜欢你，不，我爱你。”展耀撅着小猫唇希望以此卖萌混过去。“我跟你说那个季肖冰绝对有问题，一个大门不出二门不迈的大家闺秀，我竟然在联盟见过她。”小白记忆力极好，但凡看过的事情见过的人绝对不会忘记，展耀是信任他的。

“明天我们是下午的车去联盟吧。”展耀抓着白羽瞳的浴衣领，里面尽是好风光，他时不时偷看一下，但是又不敢太明目张胆，被白羽瞳发现之后，他明天还能好好的坐车吗？但是在上面的白羽瞳对展耀的小表情尽收眼底，在展耀还没反应过来的时候他立刻剥掉两个人的浴衣，一个挺身进入了展耀。

“白羽瞳！！！” 

\-------------------------------------

展耀和白羽瞳到了联盟总部，拿了正式的委任书，又到了安全理事会看了一眼，因为艾克礼被抓到导致工作有些混乱的安理会现在一团乱麻，展耀看着办公室满满的人，闭上眼睛：”小白，我们走吧。”

“好。”白羽瞳也不喜欢这个嘈杂的环境，拉着展耀的手离开了办公室。

“我们去找齐勋吧。”白羽瞳取了一辆飞摩，展耀坐在后座上搂着白羽瞳的腰，“嗯。”A区，对于展耀和白羽瞳来说并不陌生，但是其实又很有距离，他们都只是这座城市的过客而已，他们不想在任何历史上留下自己的痕迹，他们只想平平淡淡过自己的日子。

齐勋是他们俩在A区为数不多的好朋友，包括齐勋的配偶司澄。两个曾经的联盟特工，也在司澄怀孕之后申请隐退，如今在A区的郊区过着两点一线的普通人的生活。

“恭喜小耀啊。”齐勋从厨房端来切好的水果，展耀才喝了一口水，“来吃。”白羽瞳都被齐勋的大儿子缠着在练引体向上。“恩，小白你慢点，小心伤到点点。”

“不碍的，好久没看见你们了，点点可想你们了。”齐勋这边和展耀说这话，耳朵那边却听到房间门开的声音，立刻走过去，是司澄挺着肚子从房间里走出来。

“小耀！小白！”司澄才从睡梦中醒来，看见好友来访，开心的不得了。

“司澄！你快坐快坐。”

“爸爸！”点点看见司澄走了过来，立刻从白羽瞳身上跳下来，和齐勋两个小心翼翼的扶着司澄坐下。

“不好意思，我最近就是特别嗜睡。”怀点点的时候，还和齐勋满世界执行任务，但是怀老二就特别困，许是年纪大了。

“怀孕辛苦。好好休息才是。”

“小耀，我听说你要来联盟工作了？”司澄拉着小耀的手，两个人也四五年没见了，虽然平时也联系，隔着网线还是生疏。

“我。”

“我们都申请隐退了，为什么小耀还会在备选名单里？”白羽瞳对此不解。

“备选名单？！”齐勋抱着点点坐在对面。“小耀可不是备选名单，小耀是唯一名单。”司澄听齐勋说展耀被任命为安全事务官立刻找熟人打听了一下，展耀竟然是唯一被提名人。

“什么？！”

“你不知道提名的机制吧？”齐勋科普道：“总务部提交名单，和大脑比对，如果一致，直接任命，如果不一致，才到大会上投票表决。”

“所以？”

“小耀没有经过大会投票，是直接任命的。这个总务部长真的好厉害啊。”打听展耀的事儿的同时竟然听到不少关于这位部长提中率的事迹。

展耀和白羽瞳面面相觑，这是为什么？“总务部长是谁？”

“季肖冰啊！”司澄笑着说：“她在你们S区吧，去年结婚了，嫁给一个上校。”司澄看了一眼齐勋：“好可惜啊。”

听到季肖冰的名字展耀和白羽瞳都愣住了，真的是她啊。“你们认识？”齐勋看着两个人的表情似乎读出了什么？

“见过几次，她是我们的食客。”展耀心不在焉地说，他回想了一下和季肖冰认识之后发生的事情，他是读书读傻了吗？为什么要去调戏总务部部长。

“司澄说可惜什么？那个上校也是不错的人啊。”白羽瞳对高瀚宇有点英雄相惜的感觉。

“你知道最高法庭的检察总长吗？”

“杨戬，我和他一起执行过任务，很厉害的人。”白羽瞳记得杨戬，看过去呆萌得很，什么事情似乎都慢半拍，但是一旦执行任务，精准得，像一个杀人机器。

“季肖冰和杨戬当年可是搭档，就像我和司澄一样，两个人形影不离的，我们结婚的时候他们还来了，我们还以为他们会和我们一样。”齐勋当爸爸之后八卦了不少。

“我们听到季肖冰结婚的事情，都吓掉下巴了！”点点摸了摸齐勋的下巴：“爹地的下巴还在啊！”众人被童言惹笑了一片，齐勋摸了摸点点的头。“万万没想到她竟然闪婚。”

“她这一年都没来联盟吧，联盟谁在主持工作？”时常看见季肖冰和高瀚宇，并不想离开过本地的样子，每次见到季肖冰反而还觉得她特别雀跃，像是难得出门？

“她的副手，总务部副部长，温暖。”司澄说道。

“竟然是这样。”

“哎哟。”几个人在聊天的时候，司澄突然捂住肚子，“怎么了。”

“妹妹不要踢爸爸，要乖乖的哦！”点点抱着司澄的肚子和宝宝说话。

“是女儿吗？”

“嗯。”齐勋很喜欢女儿，这次算是如愿了。

“你们俩什么时候生一个啊。”司澄看了看白羽瞳。白羽瞳无奈的看了一眼展耀。“有孩子会更稳定，我们俩以前都待不住，现在还不是老老实实地在这里。”两个人从特工营毕业之后就成为搭档，一起出生入死，过惯了这种没有明天的日子，两个人虽然对彼此有些感情，但是第二天的阳光能不能准时的洒落在他们的身上，都是未知数，两个人就一直这么别别扭扭的僵持着。直到一次任务失败，司澄被人下了药，齐勋为了救他把他带到酒店泡冷水，意外发现司澄双性的秘密，司澄借着药劲儿问齐勋想不想要自己，本来就有感情的两个人在此刻冲破了阻隔。

原本以为司澄只是多了一副女性的生殖器，万万没想到司澄是可以怀孕的，一次执行完任务，准备离开的时候司澄因为劳累过度晕倒了，齐勋抱着司澄拼命跑到医院，两个人才知道司澄怀孕了，而且还有滑胎的危险，被医生勒令静养。

因为点点的到来，两个人决定告别特工的生活，从此过上平静的普通人生活。

“我也没有设备啊。”白羽瞳自然是舍不得展耀疼，可是他们俩都是男的啊。“你傻啊，可以去代孕医院啊。”对哦，联盟有代孕医院，联盟的科技已经可以让同性拥有属于他们俩基因的孩子，人造子宫一样可以孕育生命。

“准备准备吧。”白羽瞳和展耀虽然是竹马这么一起长大了，从小到大都没有分开过，结婚，婚礼虽然俗套，每一对有情人就该这么俗气一回。


	30. Chapter 30

季肖冰最近心情好得不得了，不但饭多吃了，也爱跑爱跳了，偶尔还会在健身房练上几下，高瀚宇看着他这么活力感觉自己也变得有精神起来。

季肖冰自然心情好，艾克礼被解决了，王叔也被救了出来，一切又恢复了平静。

“诶，香香回来这么久了，最近不是上大闸蟹吗？要不要去九龙湾吃一吃。”听到九龙湾，本来两个摊在沙发上的人突然就坐了起来连忙摆手，“啊，我最近有点过敏，还是不用了吧。”季肖冰把领子剥了一点高瀚宇看，白花花的肉让高瀚宇撇过头去。

“我最近长痘长得厉害，过段时间过段时间。”季香虽然很想去，但是想到她哥作的死，她就觉得得缓缓得缓缓。

高瀚宇看着这两个人摇摇头，在A区的时候喊得比谁都大声，回来就不去了？女人的心呐，看不懂。

高瀚宇这边没和季肖冰再去九龙湾，倒是自己执行任务又去了一次九龙湾，一行五个人，办完事儿也就中午了，几个人商量着不如在这里吃完再回去，高瀚宇倒是无所谓，本来预定要下午回去，提前完成任务也犒劳一下士兵们。

正巧就走到了红塘，高幸一看就建议去吃，其他三个人甚少出大院，都没吃过这家，特别兴奋。“这家我跟你们说，特别好吃，最近大闸蟹刚上市，哥，赏给我们几只啊！”高幸拍了拍走在前面的高瀚宇。“行啊，我请客。”

四个大男孩都哇！喊起来。

“但是，一人只能吃一只！”高瀚宇停下脚步转身对着几个男孩比了一个1。

“可以可以。”因为穿着便装也比较随意，几个人闹哄哄地就上了楼。海鲜档的中午比晚上稍微安静了一点，零星的几桌人，也已经开始吃了。

高瀚宇选了一桌靠窗的位置，五个人坐下来拿起菜谱看了又看，没吃过啊，这怎么点，三个人都看不出个东西来，“一群土包子。”高幸拍了拍其中一个人的头：“我来。”季香是红塘的超级粉丝，熟悉每一道菜。高幸有幸能学到几分，所以很快就点好了，时不时还问问高瀚宇的意见。

清炒虾仁、粉丝蒸扇贝、红烧鲈鱼、银鱼水蒸蛋、回锅肉、爆炒时蔬，再加一份大闸蟹。齐活。店里免费送的饭，中午这样就很不错了。红塘菜上得很快，不一会儿就上齐了。

几个大男孩狼吞虎咽地就吃了大半，大闸蟹端上来的时候，是马韩送的餐，看到高瀚宇还喊了一声：“哟，高上校，不，高少将，好久不见啊。”

马韩这一声引得整个红塘气氛突然不一样了。正在柜台算账的赵富走了过来。“高少将！”高瀚宇发现这些人的态度似乎变得有些咄咄逼人，太奇怪了。

动静有点大，在阁楼上补眠的展耀听见了动静，走出来一看果然是高瀚宇，但是季肖冰没来。他脸上有些怒气，不过没有表现得很明显，王朝瞟了一眼外面立刻冲进厨房找白羽瞳。一时间氛围有点剑拔弩张。高瀚宇这边一头雾水，白羽瞳匆匆赶来，给众人一个眼神，大家就都散去了。

“高上校，来吃饭啊。”高瀚宇看了一眼高幸：“啊，是啊，出来办点事儿，刚好饭点。”

“他们几个没吃过白主厨的菜，特意带来吃的。”高幸笑着说。“白主厨你厨艺又厉害了，真的太好吃了！”

“好，吃好。”伸手不打笑脸人，白羽瞳笑着回复，顺道把展耀搂在怀里。聊了两三句，白羽瞳就借着说厨房有事把展耀带离了现场。

“他不一定知道季肖冰的事情。”白羽瞳抱着展耀安慰道。展耀窝在白羽瞳的怀里：“啊好气啊！我一定要讨回来！”虽然联盟都知道季肖冰嫁给了高瀚宇，但是联盟和外界一直以来就是隔离的，外界根本不知道联盟里官员们的真实身份。

季肖冰的身份应该也是保密的，外界一直以来对他的印象就是长得漂亮的大家闺秀，也没有任何传闻任何其他的内幕，联盟内部也不可能对外泄露内部的事，特别是像季肖冰这种有多重身份的人。

因为能够隐藏身份才能够了解外部的各种事情，才能更客观地给大脑提供处理联盟的数据，而不是几个人关在高墙内独断专行。

“没事儿啦，没事儿啦。”白羽瞳拍拍展耀，展耀突然一把推开白羽瞳，从他怀里爬起来！“不行，我一定要去给季肖冰一点教训！”

“诶。”白羽瞳看着展耀气冲冲的走了出去，才反应过来，小耀生气了，后果有点可怕。不过也好，让他发泄一下，最近也把他折腾得够呛，白羽瞳打开阁楼的窗户，刚好可以看见高瀚宇那桌。展耀满脸笑容地站在桌边说着什么，但是似乎高瀚宇的眼神里出现了不一样的东西。

“他真的对季肖冰一无所知诶！”送走了高瀚宇一行人，小耀和白羽瞳坐在阁楼上说话。“那是当然，季肖冰那种身份的人怎么可能暴露。总务部部长，看上去是个打杂的闲差，人事提名权在他手上，他甚至可以驾凌整个联盟。”

“输给他，我们也只能自认倒霉。”白羽瞳抱了抱展耀，并给了他一个吻。

“即便如此我也要他吃点苦头。我跟你说，他和高瀚宇还没有实质性进展呢。”展耀眯着眼睛看着白羽瞳的样子让白羽瞳突然打了个寒颤。

“你怎么知道？！”

“我问的啊！”展耀趴在白羽瞳耳边嘀嘀咕咕说了一句，白羽瞳脸色变得极其有意思，要不是展耀离得近，怕吓到展耀，他都想大笑起来。

这哪儿是什么追妻路啊，这八字都没一撇呢。虽然他不太喜欢展耀用什么催眠术，但是对付高瀚宇和季肖冰，用用，尽管用，他也想好好报复一下两个人。把他家小耀推上这个位置，到时候会有一堆的麻烦，还得忍着。

\-------------------------------------

“你们去红塘吃中午饭？！”季香大叫！“前几天喊你去不去。”高瀚宇笑着说。

“我那是。”季香看了一眼季肖冰，心里嘀咕，还不是我哥出的馊主意，惹到人家了。

“你干嘛去？”高瀚宇回来这么久，季肖冰也没吭声，等着看他要出门了才突然问。

“去军部处理一些事情，晚上回来吃饭的。”美珠姨从厨房出来，“那我给你准备饭。”

“恩，我走了。”高瀚宇招了招手，季肖冰就跑了过去。老公出门上班，老婆得送，这样才能把他俩“恩爱”的感情表现出来。当然关上门季肖冰都要翻好几个白眼。

“走吧，咱俩也出去玩吧。”季肖冰招呼季香，这几日都待在家里，也闷得慌。季香兜起面前的瓜子壳扔进垃圾桶里，又整理了一下台面，跑到厨房洗了个手。

“走！”挽着季肖冰就出门了，“早点回来，下午还有糖水喝。”美珠姨看着两个小姑娘心里格外的愉快。

季肖冰和季香走到大院里，看见一群孩子在玩，孩子们老远看见季肖冰也招呼他：“小冰婶婶！”

……

季肖冰每次听到这个称呼就非常地无语，但是还得咧着嘴：“诶。”心里又把高瀚宇横切竖切了十几遍。

几个孩子在玩游戏，玩了几个回合，一群人就闹着要去后山。季肖冰就拉着孩子们往后山跑。军部的后山铺着绿绿的大草坪，山脚下就是军部的围栏，季香对这里熟门熟路，毕竟日常翻围栏。

山坡上，孩子们也顾不得是干净还是脏，就滚了起来，季肖冰看着一棵大树，刚好有个石板，就坐在树下。下午的太阳其实还是有点刺眼的，树下不晒。

季香和孩子们在草坪上玩各种游戏，累了也跑到季肖冰这边来坐坐。

“诶诶，香香姐姐，虎子滚下去了。”圆滚滚的虎子一个踉跄摔倒在地，瞬间就顺着山坡滚了下去，季香赶忙冲下去救他，季香的速度很快快到几个孩子都还没反应过来，虎子还在惊恐之中就被季香抱在怀里滚了下去。季肖冰看着不对，也走了下去。“你们都别动了，轩轩你看着他们。”轩轩是里面比较大的孩子，轩轩点点头，把所有的孩子都拦在身后，大家就看着山坡下滚着的两个人。

季香很快就控制住了局面，两个人没有再滚下去，而是停了下来。季肖冰下去拉住季香，才救起了两个人。正庆幸的时候，季肖冰抬头看了看山顶，几个孩子不见了，而他的头被一个冰冷的硬物指着：“走，跟我们走一趟。”

高瀚宇还没下班就接到家里的电话：“小高啊，快回来吧，冰冰被绑架了！”

？！什么？！

高瀚宇桌子都没整理，旋风一般冲出办公室，把正准备进门的高幸直接撞倒。“哥，怎么了！”

“你嫂子被绑架了！”留下这样一句话，高幸也一咕噜爬起来，“来人啊，救嫂子！” 


	31. Chapter 31

高瀚宇赶回家的时候，美珠姨已经哭得快晕过去了。看见高瀚宇回来，立刻冲过来抓着他的手臂：“瀚宇啊，快去救冰冰啊。快去救冰冰啊！”

“美珠姨。”高瀚宇拍着阿姨的后背，“什么时候打的电话。”当务之急是弄清楚情况。

“是虎子，虎子家接到电话，说虎子被绑架了，我们就上山去找，都没找到。调了监控，冰冰和香香都被绑走了。”原来是大院的虎子家接到的电话？主要是绑他吗？等等！这个是军部家属大院，围墙高压圈，还有报警器，怎么进来的？

“山上？他们去后山玩？”高瀚宇在极短的时间里分析出有用的信息。“对，他们在后山玩，虎子还摔下去了。”这么清晰的监控，“他们从哪里出现的？”

“没看到啊。”美珠姨还带着哭腔。可能是监控死角，高瀚宇立刻就做出了判断。“美珠姨，你在家好好的，别出去了。我会把小冰完完整整的带回来的。”转头看了一眼高幸，“去看看。”两个人迈着大步子前往监控室，这里早就堆满了人，看见高瀚宇过来，大家都立刻让了一条路。“你去找两个人来看监控。”高瀚宇先把监控快进看了一遍，大体了解了他们被绑架的位置，高幸喊的人不一会儿就倒了：“你们俩给我按帧看，随时给我汇报。”“是！”二人敬了一个军礼。

“老邢。”高瀚宇带着高幸正要走出去，面前快步跑进来一群人，都是孩子的家长。“我到现场去看看，这两个是我那儿的监控专家，你放心。”

“我跟你一起去吧！”老邢摸了摸腰间的枪，几个家长也都拿出了枪。“我先去看看，到时候缺人我会说的。”高瀚宇的人，是整个军部最精锐的部队，有他们在别人都得靠边站。“把嫂子她们带回家。我一定平安把孩子们带回来。”人多虽然力量大，但是有些事情并不是人多就行的，几个家长也把自己手下最精英的人调来给高瀚宇，高瀚宇带了十几个人就去了后山。

后山早就被痕迹科的人保护了起来，任何人都不能靠近。“诶诶，高少将，你别走进来。”穿着白褂的张科长喊道。“我要看看。”

张科长走过来摘下了手套：“高压圈没有剪过的痕迹，看来是内部人所为。但是翻遍了大院没找到人。”张科长看着后山的围栏，这怎么进来的，又怎么出去的？高瀚宇穿上鞋套到里面走了一圈，突然在一个地方蹲了下来，高幸也穿了双鞋套跑过去。

“这是什么？”高瀚宇指了指地上的白色粉末。“珍珠粉。”痕迹科的人很快给出了答案。“这个有多长？”

？！痕迹科还没勘探到这里，高幸对着外面的人做了一个手势，一群人就跟着他们的方向往前走。

“你嫂子留的。”越走越远，高瀚宇才反应过来，是季肖冰留下的痕迹。“我没记错的话，他今天脖子上有一条珍珠项链。”那是上次他们俩到九龙湾的时候他执意要买给他的。高幸愣了一下，然后不可思议的看着高瀚宇：“这手劲儿得有多大啊！”

珍珠项链捻成粉不是一般人能做到的吧。“你嫂子，你打不过他，我也是靠力量勉强打赢他。”高瀚宇说道。高幸略微知道自己的嫂子有些手段，但是这也。“他在大学里学的是刑侦，要不是身体不好，也会考军部的。”

“大学？！”高幸疑惑了一下，“哦，他家那个私塾啊。”

“是。”一行人顺着珍珠粉末一路往西走了大约二十几分钟，没路了。面前是一排的树，长得很茂密，一般人不会往这里走，高幸举着枪往前面走了几步，“哥，这里是个悬崖。”

……

几个人走过去扒拉开树，确实是个悬崖，并且没有高压圈。高瀚宇回头看了看，这附近没有任何的监控，正对着这个路直通大院，没有任何阻挡。几个人已经站在悬崖边。往下一看，“少将，下面有个平台。有脚印。”高瀚宇让张科长赶紧去看看，张科长趴在悬崖边往下看，脚印很乱，还有白色的粉末。

他从怀里掏出一个迷你无人机放了出去，站在悬崖边清晰地记录了一下平台上的痕迹。“好了，你们可以下去了。”高瀚宇左看看右看看，这个围墙这么高，他们绑架了八个人，其中六个是小孩，不可能爬过去的。他随手拿了一根木棍在附近扫了一下。“这里有个洞！”果然被他看见一个五十公分宽的洞。高幸先爬了出去，这里果然离平台近多了。“哥，可以下来了。”其他人也陆续爬了下去，平台从上面看很小，下去的时候才发现很大，并排站三个人都绰绰有余，而平台再往下还有一个平台，他们一路往下爬，直到底。是一个峡谷。

张科长继续拿着自己的无人机探路。高瀚宇四处寻找季肖冰留下的珍珠粉。“少将，这边。”终于有人又找到了珍珠粉，不过这一次珍珠粉似乎画了一个很奇怪的图案。然后又是长长的路径。顺着珍珠粉一路走。

“少将，慢。”老邢的手下号称顺风耳，他听力极好，很快就听到远处有孩子的哭声，大人的怒骂声。“就在前面。”

“少将，绑匪要枪和车子，交易地点在市区商场门口。”高幸这时也收到了来自大院的消息。“不要钱？”

“没提，就想跑的样子。”高幸再仔细看了一遍信息，确定没要钱。合作的十二个人全是个中好手，很快的就制定了相应的营救策略，先行队由高瀚宇带队，打探摸清敌情并直接抓捕，高幸带三个人分两组从两边包抄，剩下的六个人，一个保护张科长，五个人作为支援跟在后面。

顺风耳带着高瀚宇往峡谷深处走去，几个人走路极轻，不敢制造太多的动静。远处的声音已经渐渐地听见了。

“这位太太长得真漂亮。”

“别动我家小姐。”

“好啊，不动你家小姐，我们就动动你啊。哈哈哈哈哈。”

高瀚宇看了一眼高幸走的方向，继续猫着身子往前走。“你们到底要什么？”是季肖冰的声音。

“大小姐，我们已经要到了，到时候陪我们一起走吧。”绑匪嚣张的气焰让季肖冰有些不快。他环顾了一圈，他没有武器，和季香都被绑着，还有六个孩子，面前的劫匪也有六个。他和季香必须同时解决三个人才能保护住孩子，但凡一个失误就有可能伤到孩子。他不敢轻举妄动。

“我猜猜你们要什么？钱，五百万？”季肖冰和他们周旋了起来。

“五百万这个小胖子的爸爸有吗？”虎子的爸爸也就是一个普通的军人，他怎么可能有那么多钱。

“他爸爸？”

“你不知道他爸爸是做什么的？”

季肖冰自然是不知道这些人的家长做什么的，他能把人记住就已经谢天谢地了。“他爸爸是管枪械和物资的。”

原来如此。季肖冰明白了，他们要武器。季肖冰打量着面前的几个人，有两个人正襟危坐，有两个人在前面似乎在看风，而和他对话的那个人一脚架在石头上，穿的是靴子。是内鬼？！

“老大，不好了。”刚刚消失的一个人急匆匆的跑了过来，在为首的人耳边嘀咕了几句。“妈的，这里怎么也有青帮的人？！”季香看了一眼季肖冰，咽了咽口水。玄武堂？季香唇语了几句。季肖冰眯着眼睛，微微地摇了摇头，朱雀堂。

高瀚宇这边已经看见了被绑着的季肖冰一干人等。但是绑匪离人质太近了，而他们离人质又太远了。

“高幸，你再往前十米。”高瀚宇小声的下着指令。高瀚宇盯着季肖冰的方向，突然看见季肖冰看向自己，然后又转头看过去。是的，季肖冰听到高瀚宇的声音了，他用唇语向季香输了这个情报，两个人用眼神和唇语交流完作战计划。

“虎子，你饿了吗？”季香突然开口，挨着他的虎子哭着说：“啊，我饿！”

“孩子饿了，不给点东西吃吗？”季肖冰开口说道。

“饿了就喝你的奶啊。哈哈哈哈哈。”季肖冰按下怒火，“你们要武器，不可能在这里交易，人质活了，你们才能走得了。人质死了，你们谁也别想离开这里。”

“呵呵。”匪首拿着长枪对着季肖冰的脑袋。“我就给你看看，你死了，我离不离得开。”扳机还没扣动，远处一个飞哨声，季香将捆在他手上的绳子直接飞了出去，几个绑匪要抓季肖冰，却被一阵硝烟挡住了去路。高瀚宇见状直冲下来，一枪干了匪首。

匪首一死，剩下的几个人还没反应过来就被军部的人按住了。高瀚宇顺着浓烟往里面找寻季肖冰，季肖冰在迷雾中看见高瀚宇，闭着眼睛就晕了过去。“小冰婶婶！”

“小冰！”高瀚宇赶忙冲上去抱住季肖冰。


	32. Chapter 32

“只是受了惊吓晕了过去，休息一下就好了。”陆妍淇摘下听诊器交到护士手里。高瀚宇坐在床边拉着季肖冰的手，暖的。心安了不少。“谢谢陆医生。”高瀚宇起身送陆妍淇和护士离开。“我还要谢谢你，如果不是高太太，我们轩轩都不知道会怎么样呢。”陆妍淇的侄儿陆轩是六个孩子中的一个。

“应该的。”高瀚宇点点头，一路走到客厅，陆妍淇突然停住脚步：“高太太是不是心肺不太好啊。呼吸很微弱，我以为。”陆妍淇没见过这种病例，但是脉搏却很正常。

“是，先天的病。都有按时吃药。”高瀚宇时不时看看楼上，虽然有季香在上面，他还是不放心。

“那就好。我先走了。”陆妍淇带着护士离开了高家。高瀚宇三步并两步地往楼上跑。

“我哥他。”季香红着眼睛，看着高瀚宇。“没事儿没事儿，可能是烟大，高幸，带香香到楼下去休息吧。”季香其实也受了点伤，看着昏迷的季肖冰，季香不愿意下去。“有我在。”高幸抱着季香的双臂：“走吧，有我哥在呢。”

高瀚宇一个人坐在床边，把季肖冰的手放在自己的脸上，暖的，是暖的，是有温度的！高度紧张加上气雾弹，很容易昏迷。没事的没事的。高瀚宇默念着，心中的一根弦不知道似乎开始崩裂了。他害怕，只要涉及到季肖冰他都害怕，他不知道如果失去季肖冰他会怎么办，离婚这种事情，想都别想。高瀚宇在心中默默做了一个决定，他要把季肖冰带在身边，无论去哪儿，寸步不离。

“嗯。”季肖冰醒来就感觉到手被人抓住，高瀚宇看他动了，立刻坐到床上，把他扶起来让他靠着自己。“醒了？怎么样？”

“水。”季肖冰刚醒来，眼睛还没睁开，喉咙有些干涸。高瀚宇立刻转身从床头柜上的恒温壶里取了水：“来，慢点喝。”季肖冰咕嘟咕嘟喝完，又倒在高瀚宇的怀里。“我冷。”

“恩。冷。”高瀚宇把季肖冰紧紧的抱在怀里，“饿吗？”昏睡了六七个小时，不知道饿没饿。季肖冰摇摇头，“抱。”

“好，抱抱。”此刻的季肖冰像个小孩子，他需要温暖的怀抱，一个能让他感受到温度的氛围。最近的天气早晚温差极大，白天能到二三十度，晚上瞬间就降到十来度，今天更是降到个位数。房间里虽然开着暖气，但是季肖冰还是觉得不舒服，在高瀚宇的怀里扭来扭去。

“等等我。”高瀚宇把季肖冰放到床上，掖好被子，脱掉自己的衣服钻进被窝。季肖冰立刻就像攀枝一样缠绕到高瀚宇的身上，高瀚宇把他紧紧地抱在怀里。此时季肖冰微弱的呼吸声时有时无地在高瀚宇的耳边响起，高瀚宇苦笑一下，又睡着了。

翌日清晨，“啊！”季肖冰醒来的时候被吓了一跳。高瀚宇睁开眼睛看着面前的季肖冰：“怎么了？”

“你你你，怎么怎么？”说着身体却更紧的缠绕着高瀚宇。下半身紧密的接触让季肖冰想跑，他他，他感受到了那个雄壮的伟岸。

“先，松开好嘛？”高瀚宇举起双手，让季肖冰先从自己怀里出来。季肖冰被高瀚宇吓到了。他俩不是没有一起睡过觉，但是第一次这么近距离地感受到高瀚宇的欲望，隔着一层布，有点太刺激了。季肖冰从高瀚宇的身上下来，抓着被子直接躲到了角落，高瀚宇才缓缓地坐起来，看着只露出两个眼睛的季肖冰不知道该什么表情，一副仿佛被他糟蹋过的样子，他倒是，高瀚宇伸手拍拍面前，把不好的想法都拍掉。

“饿了吗？能下床吗？”

季肖冰半张脸蒙在被子里：“我，我等下自己起来，你先下去。”高瀚宇笑了一下，到楼下洗漱去了。季肖冰躲在被子里待了几分钟，然后仰着头看着看不到高瀚宇了，才从床上爬起来。在盥洗室挤了牙膏准备刷牙，镜子上赫然是一张红红的脸。“呸！不要脸！”季肖冰啐道。

总算把自己收拾停妥才下楼吃饭。早餐美珠姨熬了粥，煎了饺子，炸了油条，还有几个离岛风味的小菜。季肖冰难得吃了一碗粥，摸了摸肚子准备起身走。

“你去楼上换身衣服。”高瀚宇一边吃着一边和季肖冰说。季肖冰刚迈出去的步子又停了下来，疑惑地看着高瀚宇。“跟我去上班。”

……

“为什么啊？！”季肖冰今天想窝在家里好好发发懒。“我不放心。”

？！

“我哥刚。”昨天才在绑架现场救回来，好歹也让人在家静养一下吧。出门干嘛。

“高幸等下会来接你去换药。”高瀚宇的口气突然变得严厉起来，这是季肖冰从未见过的高瀚宇。

高瀚宇喝完最后一口粥，从桌上的纸盒里拿出一张纸擦了擦嘴。起身走到季肖冰旁边。“换完药就在家里陪陪美珠姨。”这是对季香说的，还没等季肖冰反应过来就被高瀚宇腾空抱起，无处安放的大长腿挂在高瀚宇的臂弯上。“你等。”

“再不换衣服就要迟到了。”美珠姨和季香盯着两个人上楼，互看了一眼，什么情况。不会吧，不会吧，我哥被吃了？！美珠姨心里倒是觉得小高怎么突然变凶了。

季肖冰站在衣橱前迟迟不打开衣橱。“你是让我给你脱？！”高瀚宇走上前要剥季肖冰的衣服，季肖冰立刻退了一步，他刚刚恢复过来，肯定打不过高瀚宇，去就去谁怕谁。

“你出去。”季肖冰把高瀚宇赶出衣帽间，在衣橱里挑了一套稍微正式的通勤风套裙。折腾了几分钟，才出来。

“走吧。”高瀚宇拉着他的手下楼。这时高幸已经在楼下等着了。

“你送香香去换药，我去上班了。中午回来吃饭，你也回来。”高瀚宇只是简单的下命令，没有多余的话。季肖冰就被他一路拽出了家门。门口有两辆车，高瀚宇把季肖冰推上一辆车的后座，自己跟着坐上去。一挥手，司机踩了油门出去了。

“你哥怎么了？”季香诧异的看着高瀚宇的行为。

“不知道，昨天晚上把我骂了一顿，说我没看好你们。我tm，我当时可是在军部干活，我。。”高幸觉得委屈，他当时人在军部，又没有瞬移的本事，压根就不知道发生了什么事儿。又是他上司又是他哥，只得硬着头皮让他骂。

季香也觉得昨晚的高瀚宇怪怪的，季肖冰就是因为那个气雾弹，他们都好久没用了，一时间没反应过来被呛到。刚用的时候也出现过这种状况，怎么了。江湖儿女哪能没有个伤疤什么的。她是担心她哥，但是高瀚宇也太……说不上来。季香扯了一下手还疼着，不想理，先换药去。

季肖冰跟着高瀚宇到军部，一路上很多人给高瀚宇行礼，看到季肖冰都楞了一下。“嫂子好。”

“啊，你们好。”季肖冰尴尬地和每一个人问好。

“瀚宇。”老邢走了过来，看见季肖冰也跟着。“弟妹身体怎么样？”

“嗯。”季肖冰想说啥，但是又不知道该说啥？你们不觉得奇怪吗？我昨天刚受了惊吓今天不是应该在家里静养吗？为什么要我来这里呢？季肖冰满脑子的声音，但是他也不能说，只好苦笑一下：“还行，还行。”

“孩子还好吧。”高瀚宇问了一句。“好的呢，谢谢弟妹啊。”老邢很感谢高瀚宇一家对孩子们的保护。“晚上有空吗？把家里人都叫来，去吃个饭。”

“好。”高瀚宇很爽快地答应下来，老邢拍了拍高瀚宇就走了。

“你坐这儿吧。我处理一些事情。”高瀚宇让季肖冰坐在自己的对面，季肖冰烦躁地看了看那张椅子，垂头丧气地坐了下来。

“你用这个吧，这里的app可以玩。”高瀚宇给季肖冰一个平板，军部毕竟是军事重地，一般通信设备在这里都用不了。高瀚宇给季肖冰的是一个安全的平板，所谓安全就是只能在军部网络设定下打开外网。

季肖冰噘着嘴拿过平板，戳了几下，因为是新玩意，他倒是还有点兴趣，很快就投入到平板的世界里。高瀚宇这边干着活那边还关注着季肖冰，倒了一杯水，端了一点小零食。季肖冰一边玩一边吃，过了一会儿，有些累，转了个头，伸了个懒腰，站起身准备溜达一下，顺便去。

“你干嘛。”季肖冰就才站起来，高瀚宇的声音就响起了。“上厕所啊！”

高瀚宇撇了撇头，“那有休息室。”高瀚宇现在是坚决不能让季肖冰离开自己的视线范围，即便是军部的卫生间他都不让季肖冰去。正好他房间有个休息室和卫生间。

……“独裁，霸道！”季肖冰眯着眼睛，他还没恢复过来，等他恢复了，他一定要！“里面有张床，你要是累就在里面休息吧。”高瀚宇说道。

季肖冰打开休息室，很简单的一张床一个床头柜，一个衣柜，还有个门，那就是卫生间了。其实这个房间还蛮大的，但是真的简单到不行。季肖冰上了个厕所，伸伸懒腰，看着床，突然困意涌了上来。

合着衣服就这么躺在床上睡着了。

高瀚宇下班的时候进来的时候就看见季肖冰睡得四仰八叉，不规则的裙角也爬了上腰露出白花花的大腿。高瀚宇伸手把裙子拽了一点下来，然后轻轻地拍了拍季肖冰：“宝贝，起床了回家了。”

季肖冰恍惚间被这一声宝贝给吓醒了。发愣地看着高瀚宇。他是见鬼了吗？！


	33. Chapter 33

“下班了。回去吃饭？”季肖冰起身整了整身上的衣服。“你刚刚叫我什么？”

“宝贝啊。”

……

“高瀚宇你是不是。”这时电话铃声响起。季肖冰接起电话：“哥你怎么还不回来。”

“回家吃饭吧。”高瀚宇用嘴努了一下手机，看看电话来催了。季肖冰对着镜子拢了拢头发补了一点妆才和高瀚宇一起走出办公室。

回到家后季肖冰就到楼上卸了妆换了衣服，然后在饭桌上等着吃饭。

“你在那边做什么啊？”季香小声地问道。

“什么都没做，无聊死了。”季肖冰好烦高瀚宇，他在家可以坐可以躺可以打游戏可以出去遛弯，他不要被关起来啊！

“美珠姨晚上不用做饭了，下班我让高幸来接你和季香。邢参谋长请客。”

“好啊。”

安排好晚上的事情，吃完午饭，高瀚宇就抓着季肖冰到楼上。“陪我午休。”

……老子tm刚刚睡了一个早晨。

“不要。”

“我想要。”

“我不想要！”

……这诡异的对话让在场的其他三个人倒抽一口气。

“乖。下午我带你去开装甲车。”高瀚宇拉着季肖冰就往楼上走。美珠姨诧异地看着另两个孩子：“年轻人好奔放哦。”

高幸看了一眼季香：“我哥他？”

季香拜拜手：我不知道啊！

高瀚宇抱着季肖冰在床上睡了一个小时就起来了，他昨天一晚上没怎么睡，中午这一次倒是能补一点。下午还有很多工作，季肖冰真的一个小时对他来说不够。下午看什么装甲车，就是换个地方继续睡。

于是接下来的一段时间就是季肖冰要么睡在高瀚宇的房间要么睡在高瀚宇的办公室里。一段时间竟然长肉了。之前的衣服有些穿不下，看着镜子里的自己，季肖冰震惊了：“香香！！！”

高瀚宇比季香更快一步跑进房间，就看见季肖冰在镜子面前照来照去。

“我胖了啊！！！！”

……“还好吧。”高瀚宇每天抱着季肖冰睡觉，也觉得他圆了起来，不过摸起来手感越来越好，他很喜欢，其实也没胖多少，但是看过去人更精神了。

“哪有，没有胖啦。”

“这边哦，拉链快拉不上了哦。”季肖冰指了指腰间的拉链。季香看了看，“拉链坏了吧。”

……

“高瀚宇你出去一下，我要和香香看一点女孩子的东西。”季肖冰一把把高瀚宇推出了门，直接上锁。

高瀚宇在门口愣了一下，突然反应过来，他一男的！

“啊啊啊啊，我快疯了！”季肖冰抓着季香的手臂。

“高瀚宇脑子是不是有问题啊。”季香稳定住季肖冰认真地思考道。

“我快窒息了！每一天，就差上厕所洗澡的时候不看着我，我怎么了我！”季肖冰快被高瀚宇气死了。要不是他最近身体不太舒服，估计又要犯病了，频率本来缓和了，现在又有上升的趋势，他自己也担心。

“他可能怕你再出危险。”

季肖冰冷冷地看了一眼季香：“我再和他这么待下去，我就真的要危险了。”

“？！哥你还没失身啊。”

“……滚！”

“你们俩天天要不要的，我以为你和他都。”正讨论严肃的事情呢，季香满脑子里都是什么！“你和高幸到几垒了啊？！”

“我们，纯洁着呢。”季香当然知道分寸，而且说实在的，高幸天天上班，他俩见一面都很难，还什么几垒，没有那个时间！

“后天的行动你有多少把握？”后天青帮有个大型的交易，黑帮自然不可能只是交易，通吃必须通吃。“不知道，安道门我们上次没混进去，太可惜了。”

说起来季肖冰就更加生气，本来他准备安排自己和季香潜伏进安道门的总部，绑架事件意外发生，导致一切计划停滞，但是幸运的是，得亏他们没有潜伏进安道门，前几天安道门杀一儆百的抓了一个内奸，他们内部风声还是很紧的。

而绑架事件在后来的审讯中，季肖冰才知道是因为艾克礼的缘故，这还不是个案，各地陆陆续续因为艾克礼的失误引发的蝴蝶效应此起彼伏。

他肯定是出不去了，高瀚宇看他看他特别紧，大晚上睡得那么沉他都能抓住季肖冰，再这么下去，他俩早晚得出事。

“王叔上次带回来的那个人我看着素质不错，不过。”

“靠得住，王叔的眼光我相信。”季肖冰向来用人不疑疑人不用，他对王叔是百分百的信任。

“那我也信他。”

“对了，我找到朱雀堂的人了。”高瀚宇的手下里果然有个朱雀堂的人，“真的啊。”

“这个哨子给你。”季肖冰从怀中掏出一个哨子，季香把哨子放在怀里。

“我得赶紧出去了，不然你老公肯定要进来杀了我。”季香说完就跑了出去，差点撞见在门口守着的高瀚宇，高瀚宇一抬脚走进房间就听见季肖冰喊了一声。“滚！”

……

“哦。”

“我是不是说过以后你要和季香离得远一点。你们俩。”

……“那个义乳我不会弄啊，最近胖了，原来的义乳戴起来都憋得慌，我得让她帮我去订啊！”确实不是男孩子的东西，是他错怪季肖冰了，作为赔礼“我也可以帮你……”

“……高瀚宇大色狼！”

……

季香借口去拿义乳，终于跑了出去。季肖冰百无聊赖地窝在床上打游戏。但是眼睛时不时看着墙上的闹钟。“怎么，想睡觉了？”

高瀚宇看到他看闹钟，以为他要睡觉了。

“没没。你忙你忙你的。我继续打游戏。”

高瀚宇伸了个懒腰，桌上的时钟显示在十点，可以收拾一下睡觉了。准备去浴室洗澡，却发现浴室门紧锁。他敲了两下，里面似乎有些混乱。“你慢点，”

季肖冰穿着浴衣打开了门。被热水烘得红扑扑的脸，让高瀚宇有想上手捏的冲动。

“你洗吧。”季肖冰跑到床上拉起被子躲在里面，高瀚宇洗完出来的时候他已经睡得很香了，浴衣因为动作敞开露出白花花的一片胸，高瀚宇看得有些喉咙发干。伸手给季肖冰遮起来，季肖冰突然抓起他的手，他以为季肖冰醒了，赶紧把手撤出来，就见季肖冰嘴巴呢喃了几句翻了个身继续睡。

高瀚宇哼地笑了一下。“宝贝，好好睡。有我陪着你呢。”高瀚宇也躺了下来。黑暗之中高瀚宇的沉睡的呼吸声很有频率，季肖冰本来呼吸就轻，这屋子就像只有一个人在似的。安静得让人催眠。屋外山林里时不时传来的夜行生物的声音，月光都怕惊扰了屋内的安详悄悄地藏起来。

四下无人的黑幕里突然响起了一阵拳脚之声。拳风被闪躲过几次但也能感觉到力道的回收。“哎”一阵暗斗之后，啪的一声灯亮了。高瀚宇整个人压在季肖冰的身上，单手把他的双手固定在头顶。

“宝贝，这么晚了准备去哪儿？”高瀚宇压低的气音让季肖冰起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“呵呵，肚子饿了下楼吃个东西。”少爷向来理不直气也壮。

“你是谁！”高瀚宇的这句话让季肖冰一头雾水。

“我是你法律意义上的太太！我还能是谁。”莫名其妙。

“你到底是谁！”

“你压疼我了！”高瀚宇加大力度，声音虽然没有增大，但是莫名的压力压着季肖冰。两个人就这么对视着，高瀚宇像被压制了很久的怒火，眼睛发红，整个人奇怪的气场围绕着季肖冰。季肖冰愣住了。

“瀚宇你怎么了？”不对劲，高瀚宇是一个很冷静的人，他是狙击手，必须时刻保持清醒的头脑，他从不轻易发火，即便属下失职，他也没有一次暴怒过。他的情绪几乎没有波动。天生的狙击手。今天，像是被压抑了千年的火山一样，怒冲从眼睛里直插季肖冰的心脏，饶是再强大的他，被这突如其来的变故也受了惊吓。

季肖冰张着嘴看着高瀚宇，这个可怜的男人怎么了。狙击手压力大，他知道，突然爆发也不要冲着自己来啊。季肖冰不想继续激怒高瀚宇，“你放开我，我不吃了，我们睡觉好不好。”高瀚宇此刻似乎听不见季肖冰说话，只看见他的小嘴吧嗒吧嗒的开合个不停。就在季肖冰思考这个男人是中了什么邪的时候突如其来的一个吻，直接叼住了他的舌头。

“嗯嗯。”激烈的舌吻纠缠在一起的身体，无力的反抗，季肖冰被吻得头昏眼花，藏在乌云里的月亮突然洒落到房间里，在柔和的月光下季肖冰的腿被高瀚宇分开。再接下去就可能发生不该发生的事情。季肖冰的手环突然爆电，电醒了两个人。高瀚宇念念不舍地离开季肖冰的唇却看见满脸的泪痕。

“对不起对不起。”

“高瀚宇！”季肖冰一脚踢出去，被高瀚宇反射性地接住了脚踝。又是一阵拳打脚踢，高瀚宇出于愧疚没太狠，大部分都是防御为主。季肖冰一直占着上风。但是当他突然发现墙上的闹钟，糟糕，一个闪神被高瀚宇抓了空子，又被按住。

“你放开我，你快点放开我，要出人命了！”


	34. Chapter 34

“你，你是男的又不会。”高瀚宇老脸一红，他俩出不了人命，要是能出，那是最好。

？！“高瀚宇！你满脑子想什么呢！”季肖冰一个提膝直接撞到高瀚宇的下体，“啊！你谋害亲夫！”

“我呸！”季肖冰好不容易把高瀚宇从自己的身上拔下去，趁着他还没缓过来立刻冲到衣柜，拿了一件黑色的衣服，迅速地换上，正准备出门，又被高瀚宇一把抓过去。妈的这恢复也太快了！

“你要去哪儿？三更半夜地准备去会哪个情郎？！”高瀚宇把季肖冰压在门上。

“高瀚宇你给我清醒一点，满脑子都是什么呢！我现在得出去，不然香香就回不来了！”高瀚宇眯了一下眼睛，拽出腰间的腰带把季肖冰直接捆了起来。“你说实话，我去救她。”……他还没清醒啊！！！！识时务者为俊杰，“北港番禹地鬼市。”高瀚宇立刻拿起电话给高幸：“北港番禹地鬼市，香香有危险。”高幸还在睡梦中，被高瀚宇的电话震到不行，一咕噜爬起来到士兵宿舍喊了一个班的人去往鬼市救香香。

“说吧，”

“我是青帮帮主。”

“你是什么？”

“青帮帮主！”高瀚宇接收完季肖冰的信息突然轰一声倒地不起。

季肖冰被眼前的一切惊呆了。？！喂！你先把我解开啊！喂，你别碰瓷啊！我是不会管你的！等我解开绳子，我搬不动你啊！！！

季肖冰费了九牛二虎之力终于把绳子解开，但是他也没离开，蹲到地上摸了摸高瀚宇的鼻息：“没死！”然后又费尽了全力才把高瀚宇搬到床上。

“瀚宇？瀚宇!”季肖冰摸了摸高瀚宇的脉，一切正常！鼻息也正常。高瀚宇你醒醒啊。季肖冰面对着活死人一般的高瀚宇突然有些慌了。季肖冰用力摇着高瀚宇，突然被他一把带进怀里：“小冰，你知道吗？我好喜欢你，我们不离婚好不好。”

“嗯。啊！高瀚宇你！”季肖冰才发现高瀚宇依然闭着眼睛，感觉像在说梦话。“小冰，你第一次生病的时候我把毫无生命迹象的你抱在怀里。我就知道我完了，不论你是男的还是女的，我不能失去你，我只要你。你不要离开我好不好。”季肖冰就这么趴在高瀚宇的怀里听着他的表白，满脸通红。两个人共同生活一年，早早就同床共枕，虽然没有肌肤之亲但是感情确实一点点增进起来。

说他对高瀚宇没有好感是假的，他也说不上到底是什么关系，季肖冰一直也没觉得自己会喜欢一个人，他有他的使命，并不是刻意斩断了儿女情长，只是形势所迫，时势所迫。

高瀚宇，一个在他心里生命里留下重要痕迹的男人。

急促的铃声打断了两个人平静，高瀚宇缓缓地清醒过来，看一眼怀里的季肖冰搂得更紧，另一只手摸过电话：“哥，香香我救出来了，右腿断了，我带她去养伤。”

“嗯，其他人让他们回来吧。”

“好的。”

“香香没事儿了。不过伤很重。”

“是我的错。”季肖冰听到高幸的汇报，“青帮帮主不是男扮女装吗？”

嗯？！竟然听到了啊！

“我不是男的吗？！”

……

“是吧。”

“高瀚宇！”高瀚宇宠溺地抱了抱季肖冰。“你刚才怎么了？”狙击手发生这种事情并不是好事。

“不知道，那一刹那就想问清楚，感觉心里有个声音一直提示我你问他你问啊。”高瀚宇终于冷静下来想了想：“我那次在小树林救你的时候也是有个声音一直提示我。”

“有人给你催眠了！”季肖冰猜测道。

“展耀？！”

……“对的，上一次我也是遇到他。还有我们俩的接吻照，也是他。”高瀚宇突然都想起来了，每一次他对季肖冰做出匪夷所思的事情都和展耀有关。“他到底是什么人啊？”

“他是联盟最好的心理专家，没有之一。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“我是青帮帮主啊！你我都知道。”

“你们俩果然有问题。季香呢？”高瀚宇说道。

“她是前任帮主我师父的女儿，我师父失踪之后，我就接过帮主之位。”

“嗯。”

“等下！你说我们俩有问题？！”季肖冰突然坐了起来：“你一直就怀疑我？！”

高瀚宇一直就很怀疑季肖冰，但是他从来没有想过他会是黑帮帮主，只是觉得季肖冰隐瞒着他一些事情，当然肯定不会比性别这种事情大，大门不出二门不迈的大小姐一拳能打死他一个班，说是天生的气息轻，但是在高瀚宇看来确实杀手的最好人选。

“我只是好奇。你身体不好，几乎没有什么对外活动的轨迹，连学都是在自家的私塾里学完的，但你的功夫很好，高幸都不是你的对手。”合理怀疑无法反驳。

“我身体不好才要锻炼啊。”高瀚宇狐疑地看着季肖冰，说这话亏心不，什么时候看他锻炼了？不是从来能躺着就不坐着，能坐着就不站着？他都不知道季肖冰的功夫哪里来的，三楼的健身器械都没见过他用过。

“你平时怎么练功夫的？”

“实战啊！”季肖冰这个回答让高瀚宇直接震惊了，他每天是有多少实战机会？！

……

“你以前不是出不去吗？”

“我可以翻墙啊！我跟你说我翻墙翻得可快了……”季肖冰看着高瀚宇脸上各种怀疑人生的表情，立刻闭嘴。

“看不出来黑帮那些事情都是你做的？”高瀚宇这句无心的话让季肖冰顿时炸毛了。

“黑帮什么事情让你觉得是那些事情了。”青帮在他的管理之下几乎算洗白了好吗，当然毕竟是黑道，有黑道的规矩和生存方式啊。

“就是。”高瀚宇自小正统出身，一路上从少年营入伍，对黑道也不能说是恶意，只是觉得他们歪门邪道，特别有很多事情他都看不惯。但是高瀚宇毕竟是执法部门，没有证据他不乱说话。

“我们黑帮怎么了。我一不偷二不抢，也是正正经经的生意人，当然鬼市有鬼市的规矩，但是我也没害人啊，违禁品我比你们抓的都严。”青帮从来只是民间社团，什么黑帮不黑帮不过是外界贴的标签，当然每个人都有自己的生存法则，

“发国难财的不是你们吗？”

……“什么时候！我收地我有错吗？我不收，等着别人抢吗？！”高瀚宇指的是前年青帮抢地盘事件，在联盟和未收地的交汇处，有个三不管的地带，青帮在第一时间占了山头，联盟无可奈何，反叛军也不敢前进。最后变成了青帮的私人财产，不但如此，青帮还以此赚了不少联盟的钱。

这件事也是青帮突然名声鹊起的开始，原本因为前帮主四分五裂没落的青帮，突然又出现在江湖之中。这两三年青帮也越渐壮大，安道门内部也好多人后悔没看住青帮。

“你就应该给联盟。”高瀚宇小声地说，

“凭什么！”青帮出钱出力得来的东西为什么要给别人？联盟，呵，更不可能，此刻的联盟三巨头突然同时打了一个喷嚏，季肖冰又骂我们了？！

“对了，你让高幸和香香交往是不是别有用心。”季肖冰想起美珠姨有一次说高幸因为他们俩来都经常回来了，以前好久才能见一次面。

“我没有，高幸喜欢香香啊。我。”当然也有私心，高瀚宇确实希望从香香那边探听点什么。

“你！你tm连高幸都利用？！”

“兵不厌诈嘛。”高瀚宇有些委屈，但是依然理直气壮，对本来就在气头上的季肖冰这句话更是火上浇油。他一把推开高瀚宇：“你离我远点！”然后头也不回地走了出去。高瀚宇一路跟着过去，被季肖冰一个关门锁在了外面。后来吃饭的时候季肖冰也没给高瀚宇好脸色。

晚上又把门锁了个三道，高瀚宇站在门前叹了一口气。果然黑白不两立，他们之间的鸿沟，高瀚宇摇摇头上了楼。

连着三天季肖冰都没给高瀚宇一个正眼，高瀚宇也觉得和季肖冰似乎没什么可以说的，于是两个人就冷战着，第四天高幸带着季香回来了，一进门美珠姨就一直摆手。高幸把季香先放在沙发上。“怎么了？”

“吵架了。好几天都没说话了。”

“我哥下来了。”季香耳朵灵听见楼上的声音立刻让大家安静。

季肖冰走下来看见季香坐在沙发上。“回家。”径直打开门往外走，高幸愣了一下，季香赶忙让高幸把自己抱起来。

门口停了一辆车，一个小士兵在驾驶室，季肖冰直接打开后座门就坐上去了。季香拍了拍高幸赶紧。

高幸只得拿着也跟着进了车。“去嫂子家。”高幸在副驾驶系好安全带，指挥小战士开车。

开了半个小时到了季府。

“大小姐回来了。香香这是怎么了。”管家打开门一看高幸怀里抱着的季香，还有面无表情的季肖冰。

季肖冰一句话没说，高幸倒是开口：“香香一不小心摔倒了。”

“哦，快进来快进来。”季肖冰也没去见父母直接回了自己家，季香受伤的事情很快就传遍了整个季府，一群人都围过来。

“冰冰呢。”季妈妈一进门就问季肖冰去哪儿了。

“大小姐回房了。”

“怎么了？”

季香拉住季妈妈的衣服：“和姐夫吵架了，不敢问。”季妈妈是知道季肖冰脾气的，季香这么一说她也就不再问了。高幸这边和家里的医生说着季香的伤势，那边季妈妈安排厨房去做点点心。

“好好的怎么就吵架了呢？”


	35. Chapter 35

“估计我哥管嫂子管太严了吧。”就是从上次绑架事件之后，高瀚宇对季肖冰是寸步不离。

“这都是难免的事情，这世道这么乱。”季家知道季肖冰被绑架的事情也十分担心，但是听说没受到什么伤害也就松了一口气。

“哎，我哥他。”屋子里就剩下季妈妈和季香，高幸欲言又止让两个人都看着他。

“我哥小时候受过伤，十五岁之前的记忆都没了，几乎是一张白纸的从零到现在联盟最好的枪手，虽然平时看过去没什么。但是医生也说不知道会留下什么后遗症。我能理解他对嫂子的偏执，他很爱嫂子的。”高幸每次跟着高瀚宇来季府都是默默坐在旁边的小跟班，第一次他说了这么多。

季妈妈有些欣慰，怕儿子受委屈，这一年看来高瀚宇确实对冰冰很好，少年夫妻老来伴，不就是图这个吗？

“两口子吵架过几天就好了。也是我们的问题，小时候他俩单独出去玩，结果冰冰就在外面发病了，荒郊野外，香香抱着小冰冻了一个晚上，我们才找到。从此他爸就不让他出门了。其实我们冰冰不是那么爱出去的人，但是换我关个几年我也想跑。但是我们不是没更好的办法嘛？”

“季妈，我回去会劝劝我哥的，季香就拜托你们了。我先回去了。”

季肖冰躲在房间里一天也没出来，送去的餐点倒是都好好的吃完了。季家这边派人盯着季肖冰，那边还得照顾季香。

“你哥怎么放心你一个人出去？”季妈妈摸了摸季香的头，季香吐了吐舌头。“还不是姐夫的错！哼，我也生气！”季香坐在床上，吃着厨房特意为她做的营养餐。

“你说他俩吵什么呢？”

“谁知道呢，我哥那个脾气一上来，姐夫就得跪下，一般不至于啊。今天我到家屁股都没坐热，我哥就喊我回家！”季香都还没来得及打听八卦呢。

“对了，高幸怎么和你在一起。”

“嗯，他去救……等等！！！！妈！哥他不会。”

……两个人瞬间明白了什么，完了。

高幸回到军部直接去了办公室，“你回来了？香香呢”高瀚宇看了一眼高幸。“回家了啊。”

“她不是受伤了吗？你不在家伺候着。”高瀚宇半开玩笑地说着。

“他家人那么多，哪轮得着我伺候。”高幸拿着笔在高瀚宇面前画来画去。

“？！”

“回季府了啊！我们俩刚到家，嫂子就从楼上下来要回家。一回家，话也没说就走回自己房间，门都锁了。”高幸把椅子往前挪了挪。“哥你怎么得罪嫂子了？”

高瀚宇看了一眼屋子里的监控，“小破孩管那么多！做你的事去吧。”

高幸哼了一声离开了办公室。晚上下班高幸回家吃了饭，休息了一下。就和高瀚宇在三楼健身房健身。

“你知道他们俩什么人吗？”

“去了才知道。青帮的。他们是青帮的什么人啊？”高幸那天晚上到了鬼市就傻了，一片狼藉不说，他平时可爱精怪的香香正在大杀四方。

“帮主和前帮主的女儿。”高瀚宇拿着毛巾擦了擦脸坐到器械上。

“什么！”还在跑步机上跑的高幸差点摔下来。

“我们上次在红塘看见的就是嫂子？”高幸对青帮的记忆立刻就调了出来。

“是。我那天还在红塘附近救了你嫂子。我以为他真的只是被流弹打到。”高瀚宇回想起这一年季肖冰的种种让人费解的行为，一件件都串到了一起。

“你因为这个跟嫂子吵架啊？！”高幸话少却向来切中要害。

“也不全是，这几天我想了想确实黑白不两立，我们俩三观差太多了。”

“哥，你这不能怪嫂子。他是青帮帮主肯定得为他们着想。而且他们的环境和我们不一样。再说青帮这几年也没干什么伤天害理的事情。隔行如隔山，我们也不知道他们的道道。”据情报季肖冰接管青帮的时候才十八岁，他之前在青帮待了多久他们都不知道。

“我也不是。”高瀚宇也不知道该怎么说。

“你在怪嫂子瞒着你？谁没个秘密呢？这么大的事儿，换我，我也不敢随便说啊。”高幸开了罐矿泉水，往嘴里倒下去。“他一个大小姐，跟你说是青帮帮主，先不说真假吧，这不是神经病吗？而且哥你忘了你干嘛的了？你都说黑白不两立，嫂子估计也这么觉得。而且你不也有事儿瞒着他。”被高幸这么一说，高瀚宇突然想起来一些事情，失笑了一下。

唉，先让两个人冷静一下吧。青帮到底有没有做什么让他不舒服的事情呢？其实也没有，无非是一些争抢地盘的事情，唯一触及他底线的就是那个三不管地带。高瀚宇始终觉得应该给联盟，不然想建立自己的小国家吗？

“季妈今天还说，嫂子和香香小时候出去玩失联了，香香抱着昏迷的嫂子在外面冻了一晚上。家里就不让他出去了。你以后对嫂子别管那么严，他就反感这个。”高瀚宇没说话披着毛巾离开了健身房，

对于季肖冰，高瀚宇不知道接下来要用什么态度和他相处，他太神秘了，神秘到今天揭开谜底，他还觉得似乎有故事，他的过去是什么样的？高瀚宇突然想知道，是什么造就了今天的他。

高瀚宇又想起那天晚上的表白，他真的发自内心想和季肖冰共度一生。高瀚宇脸微微发烫，觉得自己挺怂的，竟然需要展耀给他催眠他才能大胆地表明心意。高瀚宇一个晚上也没个正经地想着乱七八糟的事情。如果他们之间，唉。

美珠姨一早就发现高瀚宇没精打采的，“小高啊，你怎么不多吃一点啊。”塞进嘴里的吐司片就咬了一小口。“哦。”高瀚宇离神的魂才反应过来，咬了吐司一大口。又继续陷入沉思，端在手中的牛奶还没入口就被倒了出来，洒了一身。

“小高你怎么了？！”

“啊！”高瀚宇反应过来的时候，裤子已经湿了一片。“快去换裤子，等下还要上班呢。”美珠姨催促道，高瀚宇三步并两步地往楼上走。过了一会儿换了一条裤子下来。“美珠姨，我洗好了，你帮我晒一下。”

“好的。”高瀚宇拎着公文包就往外走。“小高等等。”美珠姨从厨房里拎了一个袋子：“肚子饿了吃啊。打起精神来。要是不舒服就请假。”美珠姨把高瀚宇当做自己的孩子一样照顾，事事都上心。

“呃，嗯。”高瀚宇走出家门，今天又是一个没有早安吻的清晨。外面的士兵似乎也习惯了没有撒狗粮的日子。到了军部，高瀚宇准备下车，司机就喊高瀚宇：“老大，袋子。”哦，是美珠姨刚刚给的早餐。

“哥。”高幸早早就到了办公室，收拾了一圈，已经开始看文件了，看见高瀚宇失神一般的走进来，异常纳闷：“哥你怎么了？”

“没，没什么。”一晚上没睡，又胡思乱想，费神。

“哥，我们，我们要不要去看看嫂子啊。”解铃还须系铃人，找嫂子应该管用。

高瀚宇有些迟疑，合适吗？高瀚宇没有作答，坐下来就开始工作了。但是整个上午工作效率极其低下，要不是高幸在旁边，好几次都要出错。中午吃饭的时候高瀚宇也没点什么，高幸大鱼大肉吃着，他这里一碗素面。扒拉了两口：“下午，没啥事儿，我们去一趟你嫂子家吧。”

“没事儿没事儿。”高幸听到立刻就应允了，又能给哥哥解开心结，又能看见香香，一举两得挺好的。

吃了饭，休息了一下，高幸就开车载着高瀚宇到了季府，季家的管家季福看见是自家姑爷的车，忙让人开门。“姑爷来了啊。快进来。”边走还高喊着：“姑爷来了姑爷来了！”

正堂之上，季妈妈坐在上座：“小夫妻吵吵架是难免的，冰冰啊身体不好，打小就骄纵，你有什么事儿担待点。”

“妈，是我的错，我不该，不该说重话。”高瀚宇先给季妈妈道歉，“我也是。”

“他这几天都没有出房门，确实生着大气呢，没见过他这样的，你来了，来了就好了。”季妈妈笑了一下：“他在后院呢，去看看吗？。”高瀚宇点点头，熟门熟路地往季肖冰的闺房走去，季妈妈看着旁边站着的高幸：“去看看香香？”

“可以吗？”高幸咧着嘴，季妈妈点点头，他一路小跑就跟着高瀚宇往后院走了。

“去看香香？”高幸搭着高瀚宇的肩，“嘿嘿。哥，你可不敢和嫂子再吵架了啊。”

“我知道。”高瀚宇平静了一下自己的心情，他这次不是来吵架的，就算带不走，也只是来看看他，当然最好的结果是带走季肖冰。

高瀚宇走到季肖冰的房间门口，整了整衣装，叩叩叩，敲了三下门。里面没有动静，高瀚宇又敲了三下门，依然是没有声音，高瀚宇有些担心不知道里面发生了什么事情。准备用力撞门的时候，季肖冰把门打开了：“门关上。”转身走了。

……

“小冰，你最近。”

“你来干嘛？来劝我把土地上交联盟吗？休想！”季肖冰漂亮，生气的时候竟然别有一番美艳。“我不是，我是。昨天晚上梦了你一晚上，这几天没有你在，我都睡不好。”从两个人闹别扭到现在，也快半个月了，确实之前季肖冰就发现高瀚宇状态不好，他也睡不好啊，习惯了高瀚宇的怀抱，现在一个人睡，也不踏实，白天还好睡一点，一到夜里，他就特别不舒服，所以他几乎也是日夜颠倒。

“和我回家好吗。我想你。”高瀚宇上前想拉季肖冰的手，被季肖冰拒绝了。他走到书桌前，打开抽屉，拿出了一份文件，“你签字吧。我们离婚。说好了一年的，现在也一年多了，你签完字，我自己送去销籍，不会麻烦你的。”

高瀚宇看着季肖冰递过来的文件，他差点就瘫坐在下来，他一手撑着桌子，努力让自己冷静下来，“小冰，我不仅想你，我还爱你，我不会签字的。我们再冷静的考虑一下吧。”高瀚宇立刻转身就离开季肖冰的房间。跌跌撞撞的往季香的房间走去，在门口喊了一声高幸：“军部有事，我们回去吧。”

高幸和季香做了道别就走了出来，他看了一眼高瀚宇，似乎看见他的手在颤抖，眼睛里好像还有眼泪。“走，我们走。”高瀚宇的气息也不是很稳定，隐约感觉是要哭了。高幸和高瀚宇一起走到正堂，季妈妈还在正堂看账本。“妈，军部有点事儿，我们先回去了。”

“慢点啊。”季妈妈送高瀚宇到了门口，“妈你回去吧，风大。”

“嗯。”

高幸开着车载着高瀚宇，高瀚宇在后座上靠着窗户，一脸漠然，离婚，不，不可能。怎么可能离婚，他爱季肖冰，他不可能和他离婚，他要他，要和他在一起一辈子。

车子还没开到军部，突然远处轰的一声，有东西炸了，高瀚宇和高幸的手机突然同时响起：“不好了，出事儿了！”

高幸踩下油门直奔军部，军部门口已经陆陆续续有士兵整装出发了。两个人下车了，高瀚宇的手下就跑了过来：“少将，出大事儿了，反叛军。”

“高幸，叫几个人送你嫂子一家去防空洞。”高瀚宇下了命令之后，就赶紧和部下往指挥车方向走。

“是！你们几个跟我一起去季府保护嫂子一家。”高幸也立刻喊来五六个人，开着车去季府。


	36. Chapter 36

看着高瀚宇离去的背影，季肖冰慢慢地坐了下来。这份离婚协议是这几天他亲自打的，高瀚宇还没打开看就被扔在了桌上，里面……季肖冰脸上没有任何表情，只是机械地回到了电脑前，手在键盘上悬空了很久也没见敲击键盘，屏幕上停留着他和联盟的对话。

“高瀚宇我记住了。哈哈哈哈哈。”

“哼！”

季肖冰出神地坐在电脑前，脑子里却不停地闪现他和高瀚宇的在一起的过往，点点滴滴，他的心也不是石头做的，这一年来高瀚宇对他怎么样，他心里很清楚。但是他可以吗？面前蓝色屏幕上的白字看过去很简单，却似千斤重担。他是青帮帮主，他更是联盟总务部部长，他的人生很久很久之前就不属于他自己了，他何去何从，他的心何去何从。

房间的时空似乎停滞了一样，所有的空气都凝固了，只有季肖冰的脑内像走马灯一样快速地略过这一年的过往，第一次见面打架，第一次面对面吃饭，病后的阳春面，婚礼上被掀起的头纱，靶场上的子弹，游乐场的奔跑。他舍得吗？这种生活他舍得放弃吗？

季肖冰收回双手，缓缓地闭上眼睛，突然一阵千米之外的声响刺进了他的耳膜，是爆炸，声音越来越近，他立刻冲出房门，直面撞到一个家里的雇佣：“大小姐，怎么了？”季肖冰看了一眼雇佣，耳边再一次传来爆炸声：“快跑。”季肖冰说完就往正堂跑。

季夫人正在正堂坐着喝茶，看见久未露面的季肖冰出现在正堂，颇为欢喜。“冰冰，饿了吗？”

“妈，快收拾东西，快去收拾东西。”爆炸声越来越近，季肖冰的声音从缓到急，突然怒吼起来，“你们快去收拾东西，快跑！”季夫人看着儿子抓狂的样子，知道出事儿了，她不知道出了什么事儿，但是她知道是大事儿。立刻招呼众人收拾一些值钱的东西，自己回到房内将一个小箱子拎了出来。

“季福，快点备车，所有人所有人！立刻立刻给我走，去防空洞！快去！”季肖冰的声音响彻了整个正堂，季福几乎是连滚带爬地四处抓人，“我爸呢？我爸呢！”

“快上街找老爷！”季福哆哆嗦嗦地从口袋里掏出手机给季老爷打了个电话：“老爷老爷你在，在哪儿啊！”

季肖冰一把夺过手机：“爸你去最近的防空洞，立刻现在马上快去！”季爸爸被儿子啪的一声挂了电话，他看见远处的硝烟瞬间就明白了：“别下了，快走。”他招呼着老友把棋盘收起来，拿起手机刷了一下，找到最近的防空洞，“快通知家里人，赶紧去防空洞！”

季肖冰家离最近的防空洞还有十分钟的车程。季家这边安排季夫人和季香上了车，季肖冰则看着所有人都上车了才跳上最后一辆车的车斗，汽车开到半路就遇到了高幸：“季妈！”

“高幸啊，发生了什么事情啊！”高幸骑的是飞摩，隔着窗户和季夫人说话。

“反叛军，在东库那边，别担心，我哥让我来护送你们去防空洞。”飞摩灵巧，高幸转头就骑到后面的车上，没见到季肖冰，他有些慌张。总算在最后一辆车的车斗上看见了季肖冰：“嫂子！”

“高幸你怎么来了！”

“我哥让我来的。把你们送到防空洞我就回去。”

季肖冰点点头。高幸就跟在车后面。很快就到了防空洞，一家老老小小都匆匆往里面跑，防空洞里已经有挺多人的了。几个人走到最里面找了一个地方也顾不得干净还是肮脏席地就坐了下来。

“香香没事儿吧。”高幸看着季香还没痊愈的腿，一路上颠簸也不知道会不会再次伤到。“没事儿，就是有些麻。我伸伸就好了。”季香伸直了腿，季夫人还在旁边帮忙揉了揉。而季肖冰则最后到，扫了一圈，家里的人都在，父亲也打电话来说已经安顿好了。他才拿起手机往外走。高幸看着季肖冰的行动，立刻就追了出去。

“嫂子。”季肖冰给高幸一个禁止行动的手势，径直走到防空洞的洞口。高幸不敢离季肖冰太远，就默默跟在后面，看季肖冰在门口打了三四分钟的电话，才转身走过来。“高瀚宇人呢？”

“我哥肯定是去东库了。”逆行者，就是在这个时候挺身而出。

“你带东库的地图了吗？”季肖冰的话让高幸愣一下，所谓地图在这个时代就是一个三维模型，都存储在一个钥匙大小的存储器上，只要有个一二平方的空间就能直接全息展示。但这个东西一般只有军部或者联盟内部的人才知道，外人是不知道这个东西的存在的。

“带了吗？”季肖冰见高幸没有回答，又问了一次。

“带了带了。”高幸从怀里掏出地图密钥递给季肖冰。季肖冰拿着密钥往里面走。联盟的防空洞其实是像一个地下城，防空洞的入口进深五十米是公共躲避区，再往里面才进入地下城的范围，整个S区的人都可以躲在这个地下城里。不同入口的防空洞在地下城都可以互联。但是为了方便管理，依照各自街区和住所就近才有一个属于自己家的避难屋。保证了安全的同时也保证了私密性。因为事发的突然，防空洞都还没准备好，大家都还在外面等着。季肖冰走到自己家身边的时候防空洞里面的门才打开，季肖冰扶着自己的母亲，高幸抱起季香走到属于他们季家的那个避难屋。

屋内很简单，是一个三室一厅一卫的房间，两个小一点房间各有一张床，季肖冰就把母亲和季香安排在一间。另一个大一点的房间有四张上下铺，客厅还有沙发，还可以打地铺，家里十几口倒是可以住下。自然是不比季府宽敞舒适，但是都到了这个地方，还讲究什么。

客厅除了一套沙发，还是前些年季家换家具的时候，季老爷觉得可惜托人把东西放到这里来，这会子倒是派上用场，至少像季福这样的年迈的管家不用和年轻人一样坐在地上。季肖冰让人让了一个空地，把密钥打开，很快的他就找到了东库。

东库是一个商业街，两边林立着五层楼的一排商铺，中间的马路特别地宽，通过高幸得到的情报，爆炸的第一声就发生在左边那条街上的第五幢第三层，之后就爆炸四起。季肖冰认真看了一下这个楼层，结合前线发来的情报，他内心似乎也有了一点眉目。

“喂，什么情况？柯兰德一点情报都没有吗？他干什么吃的！损失很严重，死了很多人。你什么时候过来？嗯，我知道了。”季肖冰接着电话听不见对方说什么，但是高幸却听到了柯兰德的名字，柯兰德他知道的，联盟安理会的执行长，S区也是偏向柯兰德的。听到季肖冰如此训斥他有些纳闷，但很快就被自己的电话给打断了。季肖冰这边接着电话，不知道对方说了一句什么，脸顿时红了，遂骂道：“滚！”就把电话给挂了。

一群人都茫然得不知道怎么办的时候，避难屋的门铃响了。一个雇佣走过去看了一眼：“是老爷！”才把门打开。季肖冰看见父亲安然回来，很开心。“爸，没事吧。”

“季爸爸。”

“啊，高幸也在啊。”季老爷看到大家都在心安了不少，看到高幸也在蛮意外的。不过想想自己的那个儿婿，确实是想得周到的人。

“大家没事儿就好。”季老爷和季肖冰前后走进那个季夫人和季香呆的小房间，关上了门。

“你要去啊？”季夫人担心的看着自己的儿子。

“杨戬很快就来了，我得去看看。这次也是我们的失职。”而且他突然有些不好的预感，关于那个家伙的。

“你要注意安全。”季夫人摸了摸儿子的头。“放心吧，王叔会派人来接应我，我也只是去看看。”

“去吧，注意安全！”季肖冰给季家家长敬了一个军礼，就出去了。

“高幸。”到客厅他喊了一声高幸，没人应答。季福赶忙走过来：“小姐，高小少爷走了，走得很急，姑爷会不会。”季肖冰愣了一下，“福叔麻烦你照顾好这一下，别出去，等我回来！”

季福连忙点头。“小姐你要注意安全啊！”

季肖冰一阵风一般就冲出了避难屋，平日里身弱体娇的小姐，突然变成了小旋风，家里的雇佣还有点奇怪。“看什么看。都给我老实待在这。二锤，连峰，你们俩去看看买点生活用品和吃的。”老管家从怀里掏了一叠钱递给一个壮汉。连峰接过钱点了点头，就和二锤一起出去买东西了。地下城的买卖在很短的时间就开展了，人们的生活似乎又有条不紊地恢复如初，只是在这里行走的人都是来避难的。


	37. Chapter 37

季肖冰出了防空洞，从路边牵了一辆飞摩就直奔东库，距离东库三四百米的地方就看见了掩体，指挥部就在旁边。季肖冰停好车，顺着墙沿走过去。

“什么人！这里不安全，请你离开。”一个哨兵发现了她。小哨兵看了一眼这个红衣女子，好漂亮，立刻甩甩头，现在是战时没准就是反叛军派来的奸细，立刻拿枪指着季肖冰。季肖冰也不慌乱只问了一句：“高幸来了吗？”

“高副官？”哨兵没想到是来找高幸的，但是这也有可能是个骗局，兵不厌诈！

“去叫他出来。我是高瀚宇的太太。”季肖冰大大方方的样子让小哨兵半信半疑，努了努嘴让旁边一个小士兵进去喊高幸。高幸听到季肖冰来，立刻就冲了出来。“嫂子你怎么来了！”小哨兵听到真的是高瀚宇的太太，都愣住了。

“高瀚宇人呢？”季肖冰知道，高幸不等他们出来就跑了，必然是出了要紧的事情，多半就是高瀚宇出事儿了。

“少将进了东库商业街，失联了。”就短短三四百米，高瀚宇竟然失联了？季肖冰眯着眼睛，这时身后又一阵骚动，小哨兵又拦下几个人，为首的一个人长得有些凶狠，但是五官还是很好看的，“大小姐！”来人看见季肖冰转身看他们，立刻喊道。季肖冰看了一眼他们，在他们的袖子上发现了青帮的标志：“自己人。”高幸一听就走过去放了几个人进来。

“王叔让我们来配合大小姐，请大小姐吩咐。”

“好！”季肖冰又认真看了一眼东库的三维实景图，努力把每一个细节都记在脑子里。走到武器架上，看了一眼。高幸知道季肖冰要去救高瀚宇，他听高瀚宇说过季肖冰的功夫很好，但现在拳脚不管用，反叛军在两旁居高的位置上都安排了狙击点，现在东库商业街就是个瓮，走进去就是鳖。两旁的出火点，正前方还有炮，他们现在准备以东库为中心向四周扩散。即便是军部已经把这里团团围住，但是东库本身就是一个豪华的商业街，每天的人流量至少都十几万人，因为爆炸死了跑了不少，还有很多人都在里面，重要的是，高瀚宇失联了。

高幸依稀记着当初在靶场，季肖冰的那个专业人体描边，就找了一把小手枪给季肖冰。季肖冰看了一眼没接过，旁边一个人递了一挺步枪：“帮，嫂子！你试试这个！”季肖冰接过颠了颠手，点了点头，人立刻接过枪，检查了保险检查了弹匣，又递给季肖冰。季肖冰伸出另一只手，小士兵立刻又递上一把同款的步枪。季肖冰拿在手上转了一圈，表示很满意。“你们几个去西楼，你跟着去。”季肖冰安排青帮的人去了西楼，指着刚才给他递枪的人说道。几个人领了命就出去了。“高幸你带几个人去东楼。”高幸点点头。清点了几个人。

“那嫂子你。”

“你们掩护我。”季肖冰一手拿着一把步枪转身离开了指挥部，直接就上了东库的正街。把跟在后面的高幸差点吓跪。“嫂子。”

“快去！”季肖冰拿着步枪怼了高幸一下，高幸狐疑的带着一群人往东楼走。季肖冰跨过掩体，一个人在夜色中，长卷的头发妖艳的红唇，一袭红衣飘飘，一颗又一颗的子弹从他的手中飞出去，只听见此起彼伏的哀嚎声。

商业街两旁的灯光并没有因为硝烟而殒灭，依旧闪烁在迷离的夜色里。季肖冰一手拿着一挺步枪甩着长发走在正中央，像从天界降临的死神。他耳力极好，能在嘈杂的环境里很快定位到自己想要的声音，虽然此起彼伏的枪声，季肖冰也很快能定位到狙击点。他举着步枪朝着他认定的位置开一枪，子弹的轨迹顺着今天的风向完美地落到了敌人的脑袋上。弹无虚发，每一颗子弹都有了他的归处。

清丽的眼睛里毫无柔情，尽都是血腥。杀人，对曾经的他来说，只是个家常便饭。这是高幸不知道的，是高瀚宇以后才会知道的事情。商业街的主干道上，四面倒下的建筑废料，原本摆在中间的摊贩小车，都和这个艳丽的美人格格不入。

当第三个狙击点被季肖冰干掉的时候，反叛军才突然发现这个走在主干道中央的女人不是来走秀的，从各个狙点打过来的子弹开始密集地向他打来，但很快的，狙击手一个个倒下，而子弹也都被他轻松避开，一边掩护一边往两旁行走的人都看傻了。

过了一会儿一个穿着黑色风衣的人也出现季肖冰的身边，和季肖冰几乎相似的脸，梳着丸子头，手里拿着一把步枪。“你挺厉害的啊。”

“前面还有三个，我们一个人，还有一个，送给你。”季肖冰笑道，妖冶的笑在硝烟中格外迷人，反叛军像是被蛊惑了一半，一个个暴露自己的位置。兵分两路的人很快就解决了这些人，后援部队也很快跟上。

“你还是快去救情郎吧，我一个人就够了！”

季肖冰瞪了一眼黑衣人，随手捡了一挺掉落的机枪，架着横扫了整片街道。高幸偶回头看见这一幕想起了那天季香在北港鬼市的样子，果然是亲兄妹，太可怕了。季肖冰扫了一遍才满意地拿着黑衣人递给他的手枪往东边的楼上走去。

被季肖冰一阵横扫，加上黑衣人的狙击，反叛军不少都被打死，没被打死的也被吓得跑了出来，后援部队很快就收拾了战场。

东西楼看过去是整齐的两排沿街商铺，但实际上里面纵横交错，非常麻烦。西楼安排的一个小士兵和青帮的人搜寻。

“我朱雀堂的。”小士兵就是当初季肖冰发现的那个朱雀堂的人。青帮的人互相看了一眼，小士兵从怀里把飞哨拿了出来，其中一个人接过一看，确实是他们朱雀堂的。“我叫阿水。”

为首的冷冷的看了一眼阿水，没说话，继续往前走，他们必须确保这里没有任何一个人留下。“你叫什么名字。”

“叱云。”叱云？是名字吗？还挺好听的。在一个岔路口，众人停了下来，他们一行六人，刚好分三路，叱云让另外四个人分别往不同的楼层搜寻，他和阿水走在这个楼层里。“这里不像有少将的影子。”西楼过分的安静了，似乎被清扫过。

“少将应该不在这里，我觉得在东楼。”阿水第六感很强，他觉得的事情向来很准。

叱云看了看他，没说话继续往前走。有几个商铺里找到了一些幸存者，让他们顺着他们来的方向离开西楼，“不要乱走，直接往后退，我们清理过的，是安全的！”叱云的话很少，却非常有力量，被吓得已经说不出话的人们都听从他的意见乖乖往后退。阿水和叱云一路往前走，如迷宫一般的商业楼，处处都可以隐藏。果不其然一个楼梯门边，叱云被暗算了。一个暗枪打了过来，直接打中他的手臂。阿水立刻吹出飞哨引出暗哨，直接毙命。

因为叱云受伤两个人开始找地方隐藏。一个颇为狭小的储物间里堆满了东西，阿水清理了一个地方让叱云坐靠下来。从腰间拿出医疗包，快速地给叱云治疗。医疗包里有常用的消毒设备和简单的手术工具，阿水毕竟是特种部队，生存能力极强，这种小伤一会儿就处理好了。就在他们处理伤口的时候外面一阵阵枪声，阿水趴在门上仔细听，应该是援军和反叛军打了起来。他们只等到战斗结束，再出去也来得及。

“谢谢你。”叱云看了自己的伤口，被解开的衣服就半披在肩头，露出若隐若现的胸肌，阿水非礼勿视。

叱云把衣服拢了拢，“你叫什么名字？”

？！“阿水。”

“我叫叱云四。”

？！“云四？！”

“叱云 四！我姓叱云。”还有这个姓吗？阿水一脸疑惑。

“我是鲜卑人的后裔。”鲜卑人？阿水更加迷惑了，不是历史书上的东西吗？一两千年前的人？鲜卑人不都消失了吗？

“你呢？”伤口扯得叱云四有点疼，他想通过说话来转移一下疼痛感。

“我啊？我是仙岩村的！我也是朱雀堂的！”仙岩村一个很奇怪的地方，远在山谷，叱云四没去过，但是他在杀手营的时候听过这个地方。朱雀堂则是青帮的四大堂口之一。

“你是卧底？”黑帮怎么在军队里。透过门上的细缝往外看的阿水听见这个话立刻转身摆摆手：“不是的不是的。我叔父是青帮的，他快走的时候让我入的青帮。我从小和我娘相依为命，到军队全部免费，还帮我养我娘。我怎么知道我爹是青帮的。”阿水靠着门坐下来，他也不知道怎么就变成青帮的了，从小学的那个飞哨就是朱雀堂的独门秘技，只不过他娘总是交代他千万别在外人面前显露，直到他叔父来找他，他才知道飞哨的由来。

“你呢？你怎么加入青帮的？”叱云四看过去挺凶的，但是其实还挺好看的，刚刚站一起似乎比他高？

“王叔带我来的。我是孤儿，叱云刻在我随身的玉佩上。我养父就给我起了这个名字。我是杀手。”说罢，叱云四挑挑眉。“受雇于西段。前阵子我们都被关起来了，王叔说带我出去。”叱云四的声音很轻，阿水听着舒服。

“你就老实待在青帮吧，青帮可不是那种小门小户。”阿水往叱云身边挪了挪。叱云靠在他的肩上，慢慢地闭上眼睛。“叱云叱云，你别睡啊！”不是吧，阿水摸了摸叱云四的鼻息，好微弱啊，完蛋了，如果叱云四和他在一起没了，他会被帮主给弄死！阿水想也没想直接擒住叱云四的下巴吻上了他唇，嗯，我要给他渡气！

叱云四原本只是想休息一下，突然被吻立刻睁开眼睛，阿水还闭着眼睛给他渡气，他挣扎了一下，被阿水按住。等阿水反应过来，放开叱云四，就得到了一个响亮的耳光。手环也在同时振响。

……

“登徒子！”

阿水捂着半边脸，按了按耳机：“阿水你在哪儿，我们已经进西楼了。”

“哦，你等着我给你发定位。”

“你还活着啊。我以为！”叱云四并不想理这个乘人之危的登徒子，他要和王叔说！一定要惩罚他！


	38. Chapter 38

季肖冰摸黑走进东楼，一样的满目疮痍，满地的玻璃渣木头屑，倒塌的墙壁，闪烁着最后寿命的灯条。远处因为硝烟过大触发了烟感器喷了一地的水。季肖冰的红裙在黑夜里十分扎眼，老远就被人看见。不过联盟军已经及早进入东楼，倒是都没人拦着他。

“嫂子，还没找到少将。”高幸在耳机里传着讯息。

季肖冰选了一个有些阻挡的地方，闭上眼睛在这个嘈杂的环境里尽快分析出高瀚宇的气息。很快他就找到了一个方向。季肖冰贴着墙悄声地往楼上走，三楼的状况比二楼还要惨，看得出经历过很大规模的枪战。不远处还有躺着的尸体，季肖冰拿着枪指着地上的人绕了过去。越往里面走路越窄。硝烟的气息混着血腥味，而尸体也越渐多起来。季肖冰皱了皱眉头。季肖冰一米八的身高，再往里面就只能弯着腰进去。

长裙碍事，季肖冰退了一步，站直了直接把长裙撕成短裙。调整了一下又往前走。一个横梁拦住了季肖冰的去路，他把枪塞进大腿的枪套上。找了一个高台，小心翼翼地爬过去。迎面一个大门，他推了一下，反锁了。

季肖冰站在门外四周看了看。嗯，上面有个窗户还开着。不过，有点太高了。季肖冰四处寻找，也找不到适合攀爬的东西。他又看了一眼门，他似乎认识这个锁。这是A级锁，一般人即便有专业的工具都不一定打得开。但是对于季肖冰来说是小菜了，因为他参与过这个锁的升级工作，很了解锁芯。他从发间摘了一枚发卡，掰直了，就蹲在地上开始撬锁。季肖冰还比一般人更优秀的是他的听力，一分钟，季肖冰把锁撬开了。门被轻轻推开，屋里堆满了货物，但是很明显没有人。季肖冰提高警惕贴着墙走，过了三两个货架也没见着人，隔着前面的货架季肖冰发现里面还有一个房间，门没锁，虚掩着。季肖冰警戒着用脚推开门，听见一阵微弱的人声，和器械摩擦在地上的声音。“不许动。”季肖冰用男声说话。里面本来窸窣的声音停了下来：“小冰。”

季肖冰走进房间，高瀚宇正半躺在地上，腰间血红一片。

“高瀚宇！”

“那边有个医疗包。”季肖冰在高瀚宇的不远处找到了医疗包，他仔细查看了高瀚宇腰间的伤。医疗包里有一次性无菌的简易手术工具，对于这种小伤，还是能简单处理的。这套设备最终的定案还是季肖冰通过的，没想到今天竟然救了高瀚宇一命。用镊子取出了子弹，拿着针线给伤口缝合。动作熟练利落。很庆幸这枚子弹没有伤到脏器，如果季肖冰判断没错应该是无意打中的，距离也很远，子弹的冲击力度不够。

季肖冰再看了看高瀚宇身上的其他伤。因为穿着高跟鞋，季肖冰随手把窗帘拽了下来，铺在高瀚宇的腿间，自己跪在上面。高瀚宇眯着眼睛，突然笑了一下。“你笑什么。”

“你身上真香。”

……  
“高瀚宇！大色狼！”季肖冰准备挥手打高瀚宇，高瀚宇恰在此时被扯动的伤口刺激了一下：“嘶~”

“你的裙子是不是太短了。”高瀚宇双唇苍白，头上还冒着冷汗。季肖冰跪在高瀚宇的腿间，不停地在动，裙子短得几乎能看见里面。

……“你等下把我的外套穿上再出去。”

……季肖冰真的有点忍不了了。“你！闭嘴！给我省点力气，我抱不动你！”

“我疼，你让我分散一下注意力好不好。”高瀚宇一把把季肖冰抱在怀里。“诶！”季肖冰怕压着他的伤口，下半身往后靠了一下。“坐上来。”高瀚宇在季肖冰的耳边轻轻地说。

……瞪着杏眼看着高瀚宇：“你坐上来就靠不到我的伤口了。”

……季肖冰在心里暗暗地埋下“仇恨”的种子。等他好了，一定要好好打他一顿！

季肖冰跨坐在高瀚宇的腿上，高瀚宇伸手从季肖冰的耳朵里把通讯耳机摘下来塞进自己的耳朵。按了一下开启键：“高幸，我在东楼三层F区家纺库房。”

“是！”

“我受伤了。”高幸接到命令立刻安排医务兵去救高瀚宇。走到门口的时候，高幸突然缓过劲儿来。刚刚那个不是嫂子的频道吗？“你们。先等一下。”高幸让医务兵站在门口等，自己奔着里面开着的那个门进去，走进一点，立刻就站住转身“呃，哥我们来了。”高幸背对着门说，说完拍了拍胸，他刚刚看到了啥！他嫂子坐在他哥身上？！

季肖冰刚刚就听见外面有动静，知道是高幸带着人来了。但是高瀚宇就不撒手，还在他耳边说自己太疼了。

……他涨红了脸。“你这么别动。”高瀚宇笑着说，季肖冰脸更红了，一把推开高瀚宇，从他身上爬起来。“高幸，”季肖冰喊了一声高幸。“是！”高幸才转身进来。高幸扶起高瀚宇走出房间，“把衣服穿上。”……季肖冰还是套了高瀚宇的军外套。顺便把地上的医疗包武器都收拾了一下，一并拎了出来。

医务兵立刻给高瀚宇检查了一下伤口，然后用医疗枪再一次给高瀚宇的腰间打了一层保护。一群人这才把高瀚宇抬了出去。

外面的战场已经收拾得差不多了。满地的泥水，还有远处的火苗。季肖冰站在路中间，看了一会儿，一个黑影刚好飞到他的身边：“我走了。”

“谢谢了！”黑影又消失在夜空中。

“嫂子，我们走了。”高幸纳闷的看了看刚刚的那个人，季肖冰笑了一下：“好，回家。”

高瀚宇被医务兵带到医院做了全身检查。“这个线缝得挺漂亮的啊。”医生看了一眼高瀚宇腰间的伤口。“少将紧急处理的不错啊。”

“是我太太处理的。”高瀚宇骄傲地说。

“没想到那么漂亮的人还会做这个。”林妍柔想起上次惊鸿一瞥，没想到那么漂亮的人竟然缝合手法这么好。高瀚宇一脸夸他就是夸我的傲娇表情，已经完全忘记自己的腰间还有重伤。林妍柔给高瀚宇处理好伤口，就离开了病房。

“你嫂子呢。”高瀚宇躺在床上，已经被防护保护起来，得等明天成膜才能动。高幸欲言又止。“怎么了？”

“嫂子，你不跟我去医院吗？”高幸看着季肖冰坐上一辆车，立刻就跑过来。季肖冰脱下衣服递给高幸：“好好照顾你哥。”便关上了车门。高幸接过衣服：“嫂子，我哥受伤了。你这是要去哪儿？”高幸很不解，不论怎么样，好歹留下来看一眼啊。

“去做我该做的事情。你去做你该做的事儿。”季肖冰说完给司机一个手势，一脚油门就出去了。徒留下高幸在路边发愣。

还有那个黑衣人，和季肖冰的关系似乎特别亲近。“哥你和嫂子到底怎么了？！”高幸问道。

“我们离婚了。”高瀚宇才想起来，白天的时候季肖冰把离婚协议书递给了高瀚宇。

“啊！不是吧！”

“他签了，我没签。”高瀚宇记得自己是如何狼狈地从季肖冰的房间里跑出来的。他真的很爱他，但是他们是不是真的不可能了。

“哥，你好好养伤。”只能先这样了。嫂子会冒险来救大哥，应该是还爱着他吧。如果爱还在，还会有机会的。

“帮主我让叱云陪你去吧。”季肖冰回青帮洗了澡换了衣服，与王叔坐在房间的小厅里说事儿。叱云拿着电风吹正帮他吹头发。王叔担忧季肖冰一个人上路有危险，正想着法子。

“他进不去，去了也没用。”季肖冰示意叱云可以了，叱云关掉电吹风坐了下来。王叔听罢才想起来季肖冰此行要去的地方。“这边您多费心。家里帮我照顾一下。”刚刚经历了战乱，S区现在动荡得很。“军部那边如果。如果有人来，你联系我。”季肖冰交代着事情。不过也没去几天，只是最近挺乱的。王叔依旧一副心事重重的样子，季肖冰宽慰道：“杨戬在车站等我，不用担心。”

“杨戬啊”他见过一面，长得很漂亮的一个人，功夫好得不像人，这么说有些不合适。不借助外力能飞檐走壁可能性不太大吧。第一次见面还觉得是从哪个地里刨出来的，古板得不像现代人，但是学习能力又极强。用了不到半天的时间就立刻明白青帮的一切，甚至还学会了怎么画青帮五个堂的标记。

有他陪着，王叔吊着的心算是放下了一半。

“你放心吧，家里有我呢。”季肖冰点点头。送走了王叔和叱云，他换了一套西装拎了一个包就直奔车站。老远就看见杨戬顶着那个丸子头一本正经地坐在那儿。季肖冰笑了一下，小跑过去。

“走吧！”

“等你很久了。”杨戬起身拽了一下风衣和季肖冰肩并肩的往站台走去。不远处正在巡逻的高幸无意间看见了季肖冰，立刻掏出电话，犹豫了片刻，始终也没打出去。

季肖冰和杨戬到了A区，暂住在杨戬家。“你怎么又瘦了。”杨戬看着正在换衣服的季肖冰，季肖冰的军服都在杨戬家里存着，去联盟必须穿着军服，这才找出来试了试。军服是量身定做的，许久没穿竟然有些肥大。看着有些偏大的军服，杨戬不禁感慨道。“想情郎想的吗？”


	39. Chapter 39

“滚！你都哪儿学的！”季肖冰摸了摸身上，前阵子好不容易长的肉，这几天也掉得太快了。想他，我呸，并没有在想他好嘛！

两人正聊着，杨戬的电脑直报警，他立刻坐到电脑前打开邮件仔细地阅读里面的内容，季肖冰把军服脱下挂在衣架上，拿起挂烫机给军服熨平整。

“冰你快来看。”杨戬读了一半的信就发现事情严重了，立刻召唤季肖冰来。这封邮件是S区这次反叛军事件的报告，这次事件的起因经过结果以及粗略的损失报告。“五十亿！”饶是季肖冰都对这个数字咂舌。

“这还是粗略估计，如果细究起来。而且不止是S区，F区，J区都不同程度地遭受到恐怖袭击。”杨戬很快就从报告里分析出要点。“联盟怎么能对这么大的事情毫无察觉呢？”杨戬的质疑让季肖冰多少有点羞愧。是啊，这么大的事情，联盟的整个特工系统都失灵了吗？

东库商业街的地理位置，必定是考察过许久，竟然半点风声都没有，虽然他一枪一个地解决了定点的狙击手，事后季肖冰是后怕的。那条街到底是什么样的情形，他当时真的一点底都没有。只是凭借着过人的天赋才保住了自己的命。而这一切都是事先预谋演算过的，但是他竟然一点都不知道。这些情报工作的负责人就是事务理事会的总干事柯兰德。季肖冰还没成为总务部部长的时候曾经还是他的手下。

“明天我会向联盟报告的。你的人速度还挺快的嘛。”季肖冰退了一步坐在床上说道。“那群人把我骂了一顿。”

季肖冰捂着嘴笑了笑，他们是做数据分析的，明明看着自己的同胞被打死，还要忍痛去观察分析整个事件，虽然他们也不是什么神枪手什么很厉害的人，但是人命面前一切都为零。但是他们必须履行自己的职责，否则谁来为这些死去的人讨回公道。

“我会为他们请奖的。”

“他们又不在乎这个。好了，睡觉吧。明天还要去联盟呢。”杨戬的床是靠墙放的，季肖冰拽了一床被子就靠着墙睡了。偌大的床只占了小小一点，杨戬看着季肖冰的举动又好气又好笑：“哎哟，嫁了人就不是不一样了。当年可是要抱着我才能睡着觉的。”

……“我呸！”季肖冰起身一拳就打了过来，杨戬没防备倒是被打中了。两个人都愣了一下，然后大笑起来。

“我其实有点想他。”季肖冰抱着被子坐在床上。“但是，我觉得我和他不是一路人，一年够了。”和杨戬季肖冰总能说出自己的心里话，就像当年做搭档，他对杨戬是无条件的信任。甚至他无时无刻不把自己的性命交给杨戬。

“怎么不是一路人，我们都是要保护联盟的，只不过我们的方式不一样罢了。”

“不，他要我把地捐给联盟。”想到这里季肖冰刚刚的伤感荡然无存。杨戬听了这话懵了一下，空空的脑子突然乱了起来，字越少事儿越大是真的，就这短短的一句话，杨戬已经分析出一篇论文了。“你是说那块地？！”

季肖冰眯着眼睛点了点头。“哈哈哈哈，你别让那群老头认识高瀚宇，他们会非常喜欢他的！”联盟的高层们对季肖冰私自占有三不管地带确实颇有微词，但是那地方三不管啊，人家凭本事抢回来的，不可能，鉴于季肖冰的态度，大家的不满是不能表露出来的。他手里有块地，他想自立为王都是分分钟的事情，而且季肖冰是属于那种很敢干的人，真的别惹急了他。

“忙完了？”展耀上了一天的班，衣服也没换就直接压在白羽瞳的身上。白羽瞳的洁癖这个时候失效了，白羽瞳拍着展耀的背。“嗯，我们明天回家。”

“好。”两个人被季肖冰坑在联盟竟然也有三四个月了，展耀很快地熟悉了安理会的一切工作，并对整个安理会进行了大刀阔斧的改革，他首先和整个安全理事会的在编人员谈了一圈的话，对每个人进行了评估，调整了岗位，接着对各区的联络处进行了调整，还把一定的权力下放给各处处长，让联络处有更为广阔的操作空间，以维系联盟对各区的控制。

白羽瞳抱着展耀在沙发上躺了很久，展耀手腕上的手表震了一下，展耀看了一眼，是联盟的通知：明日将举行三天的联盟会议。

“联盟会议不是一年一次吗？怎么突然又开？”两个人纳闷地看着这个通知，一个铃声打破了两个人的沉思：“老板不好了，S区出事儿了。”白羽瞳和展耀立刻起来，白羽瞳把手机放在桌面上，赵富的影像就出现在桌面上。“东库那边遭到反叛军的袭击，整条街都炸了，伤亡了不少人。”

“你们没事儿吧。”整条街都炸了，是多大的恐怖袭击事件？！

“没事儿，我们得到消息就先把店关了。我和马韩去了现场。其他都在家。”

“恩，那就好。你们现在哪儿也不要去，红塘还是安全的。”红塘的建筑物曾经被改造过，堪比铜墙铁壁，一般武器难突破。

赵富正说着，突然消失了，马韩出现在画面里：“头儿！那个季肖冰好厉害啊！我都还没发现狙击点他就已经开枪了，枪法太可怕了。”白羽瞳和展耀互看了一眼，季肖冰真是一个谜一样的人。马韩的狙击术好歹能进联盟前二十，竟然能让她说枪法好，那肯定不一般。

几个人七嘴八舌地都出现在投影里说着这个袭击事件。展耀在和联盟沟通的时候得知季肖冰也将出席，“应该是因为这个事儿，说季肖冰也来了。”白羽瞳摇摇头，才听见他们说高瀚宇受伤了，季肖冰竟然能抛下高瀚宇来联盟，看来他们俩的关系。展耀却笑了一下：“他们俩要是没啥，她为什么去现场就他呢？”

翌日早晨八点半，联盟会议大厅陆陆续续都来了人。当联盟所有人都到齐的时候，季肖冰迈着大长腿出现在了联盟大厅。他站到发言席上，从口袋里拿出一枚存储盘，放进发言席上的电脑设备。联盟的大屏立刻出现了东库的那场袭击资料。

“袭击从下午四点开始，持续了将近四个小时。粗略估计伤亡人数达到五百人以上，我们的士兵伤亡三十二个，东库是S区最有名的商业街，经济损失可能超过五十亿。目前整个S区还有百分之七十以上的居民不肯离开地下城，他们对外界极其恐惧。”屏幕上不但有那天的部分画面，还有残酷的数字。

“对方目测至少有三十人以上。依照在场的前期探查，这伙人准备时间不会少于三个月。S区军部并没有接到任何可疑报告和安全提醒。柯兰德先生。”季肖冰没有多余的废话，直接向事务理事会的柯兰德发出质疑。“为什么特工们没有报告？”

“S区军部维系S区内部安全他们难道没有察觉吗？”柯兰德不紧不慢地说。“四个月前，我们各大区军部都在清理商业街上的老百姓，这是安全理事会的错误指令导致方向错误。”

“柯兰德先生，安全理事会负责联盟内部安全，虽然艾克礼在这条指令上确实错抓太多，但是也不乏一些从事违禁品交易的黑帮。事务理事会主管对外事务，你们的特工呢？情报网呢？”

“柯兰德你难道没有一点消息吗？”联盟也发问，这么大规模的袭击不可能一点消息都没有啊。

“联盟，S区有四百六十位特工，分为十八个组，三个月前进行组长调换的时候，有一半特工组长空缺，事务理事会递交的名单和大脑不符，事务理事会没有递交第二份名单。”一般级别的人事任免可以由各部门自己提交名单，直到和大脑完全对上。“三个月，有将近二百名特工没有组织，他们说他们仿佛赏金猎人，只能等联盟下达指令。”很多特工又是单线联系，他们都无法对外输送任何消息，联盟根本收不到他们的消息，更别说S区军部了。

“联盟我的发言完毕，柯兰德先生，请给解释。”季肖冰伸手指向柯兰德，让他解释这次的重大事件。

柯兰德站到发言台上：“我们没有提交合适的组长名单是我们的失误，但是作为S区的特工他们可以通过特殊通道向我们报告，我们也没有收到报告。我们没有足够的讯息无法发出预警。”柯兰德这是把锅甩给了S区，季肖冰笑了一下，都说S区是柯兰德派，大难临头各自飞。

“柯兰德先生，F区在S区爆发事件的五分钟后也爆发了同样的事件，F区的报告应该很快就递交了，J区因为反应得当，不但活捉了八名反派军，还让损失降到最低，这三个区为什么都会同时发生问题。F区特工组长也有大量空缺，J区也面临同样的问题。他们很幸运的是发现问题的特工及时找到了军部。”

现场的人都愣住了，都知道S区出现了恐怖袭击事件，竟然还有其他区也有。“柯兰德先生，我不知道我们的特工发生了什么问题？”柯兰德一时语塞。

这时大脑突然说话：“柯兰德你先回去反省一下吧。”大脑很少发出直接命令，这一次意外地发出直接指令，让在场的人又一次震惊了。

季肖冰看了一眼大脑的方向，又听见大脑说：“季肖冰留下，其他人都可以退场了。”

在场的五十余名与会人员陆续退场，只留下联盟最高指挥三人和季肖冰，会议大厅的门被锁上的那刹那，大脑又说话了：“事务理事会必须换人，特工系统必须改革，季肖冰你有人选吗？”

季肖冰看了看最高指挥们，摇摇头。“蓝爵，你们觉得怎么样。”蓝爵，季肖冰对这个名字很陌生，他不理解大脑的指令，这时大屏幕上出现了一个穿着风衣西装的男人，胸口的口袋还挂着怀表，眼睛是蓝色的。

“他是外。”指挥之一认出了蓝爵，一个外星人和地球人的混血。

“是。”

“我们没有意见。”最高指挥看着资料说道。

“季肖冰你呢？”

季肖冰看着大屏幕，他对这个人一无所知，但是他突然想起杨戬，那个也是从天外来的人，他们的能力他倒是能信任。“他，可以吗？”

“明天任命。你回去准备一下！”

季肖冰吸了一口气，“是。”没人可以违背大脑的意思，既然大脑选择了蓝爵，季肖冰只能执行。


End file.
